EL MUNDO DE LOS DOS
by Yuiko-san
Summary: Actualizado! saquen sus kleenex y lean! por cierto dejen reviews, ya quite eso de que los anonimos no pueden dejar, esque no me había fijado que estaba activado TT, así que porfavor ahora sí dejen todos los reviews que quieran!
1. Eres diferente a mí

**Cap 1. "Eres diferente a mí..."**

_Después de aquel sueño, aquella pregunta: "¿Si regresara Seimei y te pidiera que me mataras, lo harías?" y tras esa respuesta: "Primero me moriría"; Soubi y Ritsuka, por fin iniciaron una relación algo más formal. Transcurrió un largo año, la sensei decidió cambiarse de vivienda a otro país y a raíz de esto varios compañeros se cambiaron de escuela. Los únicos que quedaban con Ritsuka eran Yuiko, Yayoi y su madre._

_Kio se mudo temporalmente con Soubi ya que su madre había muerto y ya no tenía mas familiares. Soubi lo consoló muy bien; pero a pesar de todo Kio realizo muchos intentos por convencerlo de que dejara a Ritsuka pero Soubi jamás hizo caso a esto._

_Natsu y Youji se mudaron a un pequeño departamento que Soubi les compro y hace mucho que no se veían. A Soubi le extraño al principio, pero después se fue olvidando de eso_

_La vida de Ritsuka transcurría normalmente a excepción de su madre quien seguía lastimándolo y exigiéndole: "Que le devolviera a su Ritsuka". Esto en verdad lo confundía mucho, su madre no era así, según el recuerda, estaba bien hasta que sucedió lo de Seimei y claro, no la podía culpar, el también sufrió mucho a consecuencia de esto pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y su madre seguía mal. _

"_Porque?... Porque?... Porque dice que yo no soy su Ritsuka?".Sin embargo,Ritsuka, no se enteraría de la verdad hasta su 13avo cumpleaños. _

_Ya no había combates y de las Siete Lunas no volvió a saber desde aquel sueño tan extraño que tuvo la ultima vez. Pero Ritsuka no se imaginaba que volverían con un enemigo más poderoso y que esta vez le quitarían lo más amado para él..._

Se había despertado temprano, en realidad los últimos días no había podido dormir bien, todo por él. Siempre era lo mismo, aunque esta vez si había cierta diferencia ya que no dormía no por no querer estar con él, sino por no querer jamás separarse de él.

Próximamente el chico de ojos violáceos cumpliría 13 años y Soubi...21.

"La verdad es que yo te amo así como tu a mi pero no me es posible estar contigo debido a que _tu eres diferente a mi_, tu sabes cosas que yo no, tu conoces cosas que yo no, tu ya no tienes orejas y yo sí.."-pensaba Ritsuka esa despejada y brillante mañana.

Se vistió con unos jeans, una camiseta pegada, una bufanda azul, una chaqueta azul y claro se colgó su bello celular y se bajo a desayunar, aunque últimamente no comía mucho.

-Buenos días, madre- suspiro Ritsuka

-Ah Ritsuka, te he preparado tu comida favorita, date prisa o se enfriara- contesto su madre mientras se encontraba sirviendo los platos. Pero cuando se volvió hacia Ritsuka y exclamo:

-¿Quién eres tu, Tu no eres mi Ritsuka!-

-Pero que dices, claro que lo soy!-protesto Ritsuka

-Claro que no, el no era así, tu eres diferente, tu no eres...tu no eres...tu no eres Ritsuka!-grito al mismo tiempo que empezaba a aventarle los platos, vasos y el nuevo florero que tenían, provocándole heridas en la cara y en la mano izquierda, la cual utilizo intentando defenderse. No soporto más y salió corriendo de ahí sin decir nada, dejando a su madre en su histeria.

-Mi madre es tan egoísta-decía Ritsuka camino al instituto, mientras se curaba las heridas- Ya han pasado casi 4 años y ella sigue tan mal, y me dice cosas que me duelen. Debería intentar cambiar y reconocer que soy su hijo pues lo de Seimei ya quedo atrás y creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelva en sí para que ahora cuide de mi, pero... no lo hace, que voy a hacer? Auch!- se quejaba Ritsuka mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su mano-A este paso un día acabara matándome...que hago?

Siguió su camino y justo cuando terminaba de curarse la lucecita roja empezó a brillar, era Soubi mandándole un mensaje que decía "Buenos días, mi amor".Ritsuka se alegro mucho al recibir esto. "_Al menos me quedas tú_"-pensó y tomando con fuerza el teléfono le respondió "Buenos días Soubi" y siguió su camino.

--------------ø--------------

En el departamento de Soubi, el cual había sido remodelado y esta vez había 2 habitaciones(en una de las cuales dormía Kio), la otra era de Soubi y era uno de los cuartos más amplios, había un sillón, un closet, un baño, un escritorio y un gran ventanal que daba al jardín. Además había una cocina, la sala en la que destacaba un gran sillón, y un gran cuadro de una mariposa azul, el comedor y otro baño; se encontraban el chico de los piercings junto con Soubi, y al recibir éste la contestación de Ritsuka no pudo evitar "pensar" en voz alta.

-Ese pequeño, tengo que hablar con él...

-Que pasa Soubi-kun?-pregunto Kio

-Llevamos casi un año saliendo y aun no es capaz de decirme "amor", "querido" o algo así.(En realidad no tenía idea del gran amor que Ritsuka le tenía...)

-Y eso te molesta?

-Claro que sí- dijo Soubi bajando la cabeza-Solo me gustaría que fuera mas lindo conmigo...-

-No! Te prohíbo que te entristezcas por un mocoso como él. Por eso te dije desde un principio que debías dejarlo, ya me tenías a mi, porque no consideras dejarlo...

-Primero que nada: No te atrevas a insultarlo! Además deja de decir tonterías, sabes que mi mundo es él, ya te lo había dicho

-Si lo siento- dijo Kio bajando el rostro, intentando cubrir sus ojos llorosos.

-Me voy-dijo Soubi

-Hasta luego que te vaya bien- dijo Kio triste, intentando fingir la sonrisa

Pese a todo Soubi no podía dejar a Kio triste, no lo soportaba ya que habían sido amigos desde siempre, aunque el a decir verdad jamás sintió nada "especial" por él, pero en fin.

-Bien-dijo Soubi acercándose a Kio y sujetando su rostro con las dos manos

-Perdóname, no era mi intención ser hacerte sentir mal, sonríe por favor!-y al termino de esta frase le coloco un pequeño beso a un lado de sus labios, haciendo que Kio se sonrojara.

-Nos vemos-dijo Soubi

-Hasta luego!Que te vaya bien!-dijo Kio con una gran sonrisa (ahora sí, no? ¬¬)

--------------ø--------------

-Estoy muy feliz de poder verte Ritsuka-kun! -era la pelirrosa gritando y abrazando al mismo tiempo a Ritsuka quien se había hecho más sociable y había mejorado mucho su amistad con Yayoi y Yuiko, en especial con la chica y acostumbrado ya a la manera de ser de Yuiko le contesto:

-No,no,no solo dime Ritsuka- dijo mientras sonreía para ella y con la mano hacía un movimiento de "no"

-¿Qué te pasó!-exclamó Yuiko al ver la mano de Ritsuka vendada.

-Me corte, es que estaba intentando hacer un almuerzo pero ya vez que no se me da muy bien y...

-No tienes que mentir Ritsuka, fue ella otra vez cierto?-pregunto Yuiko (Ritsuka, gracias a que se volvió mas sociable y súper amigo de Yuiko, le contó todo acerca de su madre)

-S...Si, perdón, pero estoy bien...

-No, no te perdono- dijo Yuiko con mirada seria, por lo que Ritsuka bajo la cabeza-No te perdono que no confíes en mi, por favor confía en mí, sí?

-Ah por eso, lo siento, te prometo que confiare en ti! - dijo Ritsuka mientras con una gran sonrisa veía a Yuiko.

-Bien! Y ahora- dijo Yuiko, mientras cambiaba de rostro serio a uno muy sonriente –dime...- al mismo tiempo que se acercaba de manera sospechosa a Ritsuka- que te regalo Soubi ayer?

(Aclaración: Es que ayer, en la historia, había sido un especie de día del amor y la amistad) (Autora:¬¬ Por dios! La verdad ni se si celebran ese día en Japón pero yo ya lo celebre en mi historia así que ustedes entenderán! Usen la imaginación! )

-Esto!-dijo Ritsuka mientras señalaba la bufanda que traía alrededor del cuello

-Esto!-grito Yuiko sorprendida y decepcionada a la vez-Oye pero que tacaño es ese Soubi, no te pudo regalar algo más!

-No, por mi esta muy bien porque mira...-Al tiempo que se quitaba la bufanda y enseñaba uno de los extremos a Yuiko donde se podían leer el kanji "Ai" que significa: "Amor"

-Esta bien lo perdono-dijo Yuiko agitando su mano

-Y a ti que te regalo Yayoi!-

-No lo digas tan emocionado!

-Un nuevo celular!

-Se ve que te quiere mucho!

-No digas eso!

-A ver, Enséñamelo!

-Aquí lo tienes-dijo, entregándole su celular

-Sugoi! Ese Yayoi tiene mucho dinero o que, Esto es de la ultima tecnología!

-Lo que pasa es que su padre es dueño de una compañía de juguetes y tiene muuuucho dinero!

-Mmmm¬¬, ya veo así que es rico eh? Talvez empiece a pensar en cambiar a Soubi..

-Que! O.O

-Es mentira, como crees, sabes que lo de Soubi conmigo es en serio, no lo cambiaría por un niñato como el, ni por nadie!

-Niñato? Si tu también lo eres! ¬¬

-Bueno talvez sí... pero el caso es que yo amo mucho a Soubi y nuestra relación no es un juego.

- Ok!

-Hablando de eso, que te parece?

-Soubi? Ah la verdad es que esta muy bueno y me da envidia, porque nadie se encuentra a un chico tan guapo como el al salir de la escuela, Además tiene una mirada que te derrite y sus ojos son com-Ritsuka la interrumpió

-No me refiero a eso!-dijo Ritsuka mientras agitaba sus brazos

-Me refiero a...lo nuestro

-Cual es el problema?

-No crees que somos diferentes?

-Talvez un poco

-Poco! 8 años te parecen poco!

-Bueno pero los dos se aman, así que cual es le problema?

-Que, por ejemplo, el ya va en universidad y yo apenas en secundaria!

-Ya mero lo alcanzas no te preocupes, algún día tu también serás universitario!

-Ya lo se pero y él... que será? Tengo miedo de que me deje!

-El no se irá ya verás...pero dime le has dicho lo que piensas?

-Aún no

-Muy mal Ritsuka! Si quieres que lo de ustedes funcione deberías aprender a confiar más en él.

-Tienes razón, es más, hoy mismo se lo diré!

-Bien!

-Sí, se lo diré, mira tu celular vibro, ahhh es que tienes un mensaje de tu amado Yayoi! Pillina!¬¬-dijo Ritsuka mientras codeaba a Yuiko.

-No digas eso!

En eso llego la sensei ( Aclaración: Si leyeron el principio sabrán que ella ya es otra sensei, su nombre era Kahko, aunque por el momento no es muy importante, así que no profundizaremos mucho en su historia y la dejaremos como "la sensei"); Con dos nuevos alumnos, uno era rubio, ojos rojos y el otro tenía el cabello azul con ojos morados.

-Bien! Hoy tendremos dos nuevos alumnos ellos son: Yukihiro Matsumoto y Aioria Meguri, preséntense chicos:

-Mi nombre es Yukihiro pero me dicen de cariño Yuki y tengo 13 años,mi comida favorita es el curry, me encantan los videojuegos y vivo cerca de aquí, así que cuado quieran visitarme serán bienvenidos y por favor sean amables conmigo!-dijo el rubio muy animado

-Si! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo menos Ritsuka y Yuiko (la chica se había vuelto un poco más seria, talvez por la influencia de Ritsuka)

-Que chico más amigable!-le dijo Yuiko a Ritsuka

-Se parece a ti!- dijo Ritsuka riendo

En eso se presento el otro muchacho:

-Mi nombre es Aioria y tengo 14 años-dijo con cara seria y se dirigió hacia un lugar que vio desocupado sen importar de quien era

-Eso es todo? No dirá mas, pero que serio!-le dijo Yuiko a Ritsuka

-Sí, es muy serio!

-El se parece a ti!-dijo Yuiko esta vez riéndose provocando que Ritsuka le sacara la lengua.

-Ññññññ

No se sabía si eran amigos, hermanos, novios o amantes ( jiji). Los dos eran muy guapos y a todos los alumnos les llamaron la atención menos a Ritsuka, él ya tenía a alguien.

-Veamos, Yukihiro-kun, Aioria-kun ya tiene lugar, esta bien ahí ya que nadie ocupa ese lugar pero tu, mmm... veamos, Ya se, atrás de Ritsuka-kun hay un lugar desocupado, siéntate ahí, Ritsuka es el chico de la bufanda azul.

-Biiiien!-exclamo con una extraña sonrisa Yukihiro.

Al pasar al lado de Ritsuka se agacho hasta la altura de su oreja y le susurro:

"_Así que eres diferente, verdad?"_

-Que!-dijo Ritsuka levantándose de su silla provocando que esta se cayera y al provocar un gran estruendo, el salón entero volteo hacia donde se encontraban.

-Que pasa Ritsuka-kun? pregunto la sensei con cara interrogante

-Nada maestra, simplemente le pedí a Ritsuka que me mostrara la escuela al terminar las clases, pero por la manera en que me respondió me imagino que tiene cosas que hacer, así que ya le diré a alguien mas-dijo Yukihiro en tono burlón

-Eso no esta bien Ritsuka!-dijo la Sensei- sabes muy bien que esa no es la forma correcta de comportarse con los nuevos compañeros, así que p-Ritsuka la interrumpió-

-Lo haré!-exclamo Ritsuka mientras levantaba su silla y se acomodaba en ella

-Esta bien, continuemos, en que nos quedamos ayer? Ah si estabamos en historia, cierto? Pues bien abran su libro en la pagina 45, Mayori-san podrías empezar a leer por favor?

-Claro, dice: En el año de 1857...

La clase continuo y Yukihiro tomo asiento, y acercándose a Ritsuka le preguntó?

-Me prestas tu libro de texto, por favor?

-Toma-contestó molesto Ritsuka

-Hasta en eso se parece a ti, recuerdas que tu también me pediste el libro de texto el día que llegaste?- le susurró Yuiko a Ritsuka

-Si. Que estamos haciendo?

-Ritsuka, tu siempre tan distraído, estamos en clase de historia!

-Ah si claro, lo siento!

Yukihiro le devolvió su libro y cuando Ritsuka lo abrió, una nota salió de éste la cuál decía:

"_Perdón por molestarte, tendrás que cancelar con Soubi para mostrarme la escuela, verdad, eso no le va a gustar, se pondrá muuuy celoso si nos ve juntos, no crees?_"

Ritsuka se quedo muy impactado por esto, se suponía que los únicos que sabían de su relación con Soubi eran Yuiko, el amigo de Soubi y Yayoi, como lo sabía el?

Ritsuka decidió no decir nada y mejor platicar con el, talvez era una casualidad que lo supiera todo, pero…y si no?

Las clases continuaron, hasta la hora del descanso, y entonces Ritsuka se acerco a Yuiko quien se encontraba platicando con sus amigas.

-Yuiko puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas por favor? Es importante-pidió Ritsuka

-Claro!

-Uuuuhhuu- dijeron sus amigas en coro

-Estúpidas- pensó Ritsuka-Vamos-

Se dirigieron al salón de arte, sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía y una vez adentro...

-Yuiko te podría pedir un favor?-dijo Ritsuka

-Claro pero depende

-Como, le voy a mostrar a Yukihiro la escuela, no podré verme con Soubi como habíamos quedado, así que; a la salida, cuando lo veas en la entrada podrías decirle que me fui antes porque fui a casa de unas compañeras a hacer un trabajo, por favor...

-Un trabajo? Que pasa Ritsuka, porque le mientes?

-Yo...

-Sabes que puedes platicarme lo que quieras

-Sí lo sé, bueno la verdad es que tengo que hablar con Yukihiro,sabes?...el ya sabe lo de Soubi conmigo y no se porque si yo no lo conozco y por lo consecuente no es posible que sepa sin embargo ¡lo sabe! Por lo que me quedare después de enseñarle la escuela a sacarle la sopa pero si Soubi sabe que me voy a quedar con él, se pondrá muuuy furioso! Ya sabes como es!

-Dirás que se pondrá muuuy celoso!

-Bueno...sí, pero dime me harías ese gran favor?

-Sí NO PROBLEM!-dijo Yuiko mientras guiñaba el ojo a Ritsuka O-

-Gracias, también te voy a confesar otra cosa...

-¿Qué¿Qué?

-Ahorita durante toda la clase pude sentir su mirada, es decir, no me dejaba de ver tiene pero...Yukihiro a pesar de parecer muy alegre y despreocupado cuando se me queda viendo me siento muy apenado!

-Aoyagi Riysuka! Tu ya tienes a Soubi!

-Sí, lo se demo...

-Veamos confiesa la verdad...no será que te gusto Yukihiro?

-A decir verdad cuando llego junto con Aioria, no le preste atención, pero conforme fueron transcurriendo las otras clases...su mirada, él, me hicieron sentir un no se que

-Pero...entonces te gusto?

-Creo que...si

-O mi dios, que hacer contigo, eres un Don Juan! Espero que no hagan nada después de clases eh! Recuerda que ya tienes a alguien!

-Sí, no te preocupes!.Después de mostrarle la escuela, le mandare un mensaje para que me vaya a visitar a mi casa! Ya sabes, como siempre lo ha hecho!

-Bien, regresemos a clases...

-Sí!-exclamó contento Ritsuka

Al escuchar esto, la persona que se encontraba espiándolos, se fue de ahí y al llegar al salón se encontró en la entrada a Aioria quien lo miro y se fue de ahí, así que Yukihiro lo siguió y al llegar a un lugar donde nadie los veía Aioria le pregunto:

-Donde estuviste Yukihiro?

-Este día será muy interesante...jajaja!

-Porque?

-Por Rit...- digo...por nada, no me hagas caso!

-Bien! Pero...!me puedes explicar porque le pediste a Loveless que te enseñara la escuela, no era necesario!-dijo enfadado Aioria

-¡Nada más, se me ocurrió molestarlo a él y también a Soubi-kun!

-Seguro?

-Claro no te preocupes-dijo esto mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la boca

-No hagas eso-dijo después del beso Aioria-nos pueden ver!

-¡No me importa !-dijo alegremente Aioria

-A ti no, pero y a él?

-No creo que le importe!

-Sí, creo que tienes razón,... volvamos a clase-dijo Aioria tranquilamente

-Haiiii!

Llego la hora de la salida y Ritsuka se acerco a Yuiko...

-Ya me asome por la ventana y sí, ahí está Soubi; ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, eh!

-Claro, bien, operación: "Poniéndole el cuerno a Soubi" da comienzo!- dijo Yuiko muy animada

-No le estoy poniendo el cuerno a nadie, simplemente le mostrare la escuela...

-Sí...!Cómo no, bien nos vemos!

-Bien yo me quedo aquí, mañana te platicó como me fue!

-Sí, Adiós!-se despidió Yuiko

-Bye-dijo Ritsuka-y ahora...!A buscar a Aioria¡pero... creo que no está bien mentirle a Soubi, Yuiko dijo que si quería mejorar mi relación con él, tendría que aprender a confiar en él pero... ella me está ayudando con esto, quien la entiende!-diciendo esto, en vez de ir a buscar a Aioria se asomo por la ventana para ver a Soubi irse.

Y unos minutos después fuera de la escuela

-Hola Yuiko y mi Ritsuka?-preguntaba un guapo joven

-Que crees?... tuvo que irse mas temprano porque tenia que hacer un trabajo y se fue con unas compañeras a hacer el trabajo! –

-Y tú?...porque no fuiste con el?

-Porque no estoy en su equipo jiji!

-Ahh y no te dijo a que hora iba a regresar a su casa?

-No, pero no te preocupes, me dijo que te iba a mandar un mensaje cuando llegara a su casa para que lo fueras a visitar a su casa!

-Por cierto, está linda la bufanda que le regalaste ayer!

-Sí lo mismo pensé yo, y hablando de eso...toma-dijo mientras le daba una bolsita a Yuiko

-Eh? Que es esto?

-Ábrelo

Yuiko abrió la bolsita y vio que en su contenido había una pulsera morada

-Gracias Soubi-kun!

-No hay de que, bueno, nos vemos!- dijo Soubi con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me voy a ir al infierno!-pensó Yuiko- Ese Ritsuka,... mas le vale no hacer nada!

Dos horas después dentro de la escuela...(vaya que es grande!)

-Bien y este es el ultimo salón!

-Muchas gracias-dijo dulcemente Yukihiro-¿Me imagino que estas cansado,no?

-Si un poco-dijo Ritsuka

-Bien deja que te invite algo, esta bien?

-No gracias, además ya esta anocheciendo

-No seas tan frío conmigo- dijo Yukihiro abrazando por atrás a Ritsuka provocando que este se sonrojara

-Lo siento es que yo...

-No importa, vamos- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano derecha y se lo llevaba de ahí.

Se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio,... al parque donde Soubi lo besó por primera vez. Seguían tomados de la mano y Ritsuka pensó _"¿no que me iba a invitar algo?_"¬¬!

-Sabes este lugar me gusta mucho, me trae lindos recuerdos-dijo Yukihiro(aunque eso era mentira)

-A mi también-dijo Ritsuka

La conversación siguió pero Ritsuka no se atrevía a preguntarle por Soubi...

----ø----

Soubi se fue un poco preocupado, el discurso de Yuiko no lo convenció del todo, pensativo se dirigió a su lugar favorito, el parque cuando de pronto vio lo que más temía ver: Ritsuka con alguien que no era el...

-Y dime, sales con alguien?-dijo por fin Yukihiro

-Sí...y tú?

-No pero hay alguien que me gusta y lo acabo de conocer

-Ahhh-dijo un poco desalentado Ritsuka (porque?)- y como es?

-Es un poco tímido pero es muy atractivo

-Ahh, sabes como se llama?

-Si. Es alguien muy especial, en realidad creo que me gusto mucho desde el primer momento en que lo vi

-¿Y ...Quién es esa persona tan especial?

-Ese eres tú Ritsuka...-Y diciendo esto acerco rápidamente a Ritsuka hacia el y lo beso. Al principio Ritsuka le rehuyo y se intento zafar de esos brazos que lo oprimían, pero no pudo y al seguir pegado a el, empezó a notar que esto no era tan desagradable para él, así que poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yukihiro le correspondió el beso olvidándose de todo.

Mientras se besaban, Yukihiro abrió los ojos para ver a lo lejos a un triste, enojado y celoso Soubi y pensó-_"lo logre, sabía que sería un día muy interesante"_

Soubi no pudo resistir mas...!estaban quitándole a SU Ritsuka, así que se acerco a donde estaban y al verlo Ritsuka se separo rápidamente de Yukihiro y le dijo a Soubi:

-¿Qué haces aquí, Soubi?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, y que...¿Besa bien tu amigo!

-Claro, quieres probar-dijo cínicamente Yukihiro

-Eres un..-dijo Soubi

-Nos vemos Ritsuka!-dijo Soubi

-No,espera, Perdón Yukihiro pero me tengo que ir, después hablamos...Soubiii!

-Bien...-dijo Yukihiro mientras se retiraba del lugar-_"Mis visiones nunca fallan"-pensó_

Soubi empezó a caminar rápido, tras el Ritsuka

-Soubi espérame!

Pero Soubi seguía caminando

-Soubi, por favor!

Soubi no paraba

-Soubi te ORDENO que te detengas

En ese momento Soubi se detuvo

-Creo que te debo una explicación-dijo Ritsuka

-Ah si?-dijo Soubi mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca- ¿y bien?

-No se que fue lo que paso con Yukihiro-kun, pero todo fue tan de repente que ni cuenta me di...sabes que el único eres tu, perdóname!

-Jamas crei que pudieras ser tan mentiroso Ritsuka, no se notaba para nada que estuvieras incomodo con esa situación- dijo Soubi mientras una pequeña lagrima se derramaba por su blanca piel

Ritsuka no pudo soportar esto y acercándose a Soubi le dijo :

-De verás lo siento...- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios que fue muy bien correspondido por Soubi

-Esta bien...- dijo Soubi –pero dime, porque Yuiko me dijo que ibas a hacer un trabajo!

-Yo le pedí que te dijera eso, puesto que no quería que supieras que me iba a quedar con un chico...

-No por favor Ritsuka, no me mientas. Además yo te prometí no mentirte más pero tu también debes prometérmelo!

-Te lo prometo!

-Bien!

Entonces Soubi tomo del rostro a Soubi y lo beso, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

Después de esto Ritsuka se separo un poco de Soubi y tomándolo de las manos le dijo:

-Necesito hablar contigo...

-Bien, te escucho

-Dentro de poco cumpliré 13 años pero tu...21 y eso me asusta Soubi, es decir, tu y yo somos tan diferentes por ejemplo: tu ya no tienes orejas...

-Eso lo podemos arreglar- dijo Soubi (Soubi pervertido!)

-Talvez,(y este que se deja¬¬) pero y las cosas que tu conoces y que yo no, lo que tu sabes y yo no, apenas y nos podemos ver hasta la tarde puesto que tu vas en la universidad y yo apenas en secundaria, lo siento Soubi pero¡Somos diferentes¡

-Eso no importa- dijo Soubi jalando para sí a Ritsuka oprimiéndolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Claro que si...-dijo Ritsuka colocando sus brazos alrededor de Soubi

-Yo aun así te amo

-yo también

-Eso es suficiente, no lo crees?

-No lo se- dijo confundido Ritsuka

Soubi abrazó con más fuerza a Ritsuka y estaba triste pues sabía que lo que Ritsuka decía era cierto.

-No quiero separarme de ti nunca-dijo Ritsuka mientras levantaba su rostro juntándolo hacia Soubi

-Y así será amor (Lo siento pero Soubi es un CURSI de primera así que ustedes entenderan...)

Diciendo esto acerco su rostro al de Ritsuka y le dio un tierno pero asfixiante beso (jiji)

No muy lejos de ahí un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos de fuego dijo:

-Con que ese es tu deseo Ritsuka, no te preocupes yo me encargare que no se cumpla...

Regresando con la parejita...

-Fuera de eso Ritsuka ¿qué te pasó en el rostro y en la mano izquierda, fue tu madre otra vez?(Soubi no pasaba desapercibido ningún cambio en Ritsuka)

-Sí..¿qué hago Soubi?

-No te preocupes, ya pensare en algo!

-Esta bien...

-Por el momento, vámonos de aquí -dijo Soubi levantándose y tomando de una mano a su chico(la derecha, por supuesto, no lo iba a lastimar)

-Adonde?- dijo Ritsuka

-A mi casa

-Queeee? O.o- grito Ritsuka pensando que Soubi querría solucionar justo ese día lo de sus "orejas"

-No te preocupes, hoy simplemente quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que pasemos el mayor tiempo posible juntos

-Pero..

-No te preocupes, de veras si es por lo de tus orejas, no es eso, yo te las quitare a su tiempo, eso te lo dije desde un principio...

-Esta bien- dijo Ritsuka un poco apenado /-a su tiempo-

-Pero me lo prometes?

-Que?

-Que seré yo quien se quede con tus orejas...

-Te... Te lo prometo Soubi, serás tu!

-Gracias

-Nos vamos?

-Claro- dijo Ritsuka sin el menor rastro de pena esta vez

Llegando a su casa, Soubi saco sus llaves y abrió y volteando hacia Ritsuka le dijo:

-Que mal que tu madre siga así, ya que no creo que pueda estar ese día

-¿Ese día?

-Sí, el de nuestra boda

-.../ -Ritsuka no pudo articular palabra alguna ¿qué idea mas zafada era esa? Aunque no se oía tan zafada...

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Kio grito:

-Por fin llegas Soubi!

-Si- dijo Soubi mirando a Kio

-Y ese?

-Pasara la noche aquí

-Soubi eres un pervertido- dijo Kio

-Kio...

-¿Que?

-No soy un pervertido

-Permiso- dijo Ritsuka metiendose a la casa

-Adelante- dijo Kio un poco molesto

-Buenas noches Kio- dijo Soubi jalando a Ritsuka hacia su habitación

-Que! o.O piensan dormir en la misma habitación?

-Y en la misma cama, tienes algún problema con eso- dijo Soubi un poco molesto al notar el rostro sorprendido de Kio

-No claro..-

-Entonces que descanses Kio

-Si, tu también, perdón...ustedes también

Kio se fue a su habitación y Ritsuka y Soubi a la de este ultimo.

Ritsuka se quito sus zapatos, su querida bufanda y su chaqueta (hacia calor no?¬¬), Soubi hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al closet

-Que haces Soubi?

-Saco unas sabanas

-Para?

-No quiero que dudes de mi, así que tu te dormirás en la cama y yo en ese sillón - dijo mientras señalaba un, al parecer, cómodo sillón.

-No dudo de ti, me has dicho que hoy no (se refiere a las orejas) así que confió en ti y me gustaría que te acostaras a mi lado.

-Gracias- dijo al mismo tiempo que devolvía las sabanas ya tomadas a su lugar.

Se recostaron los dos y Ritsuka se acomodo en el pecho de Soubi y este abrazo a Ritsuka y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ritsuka se sintió protegido, sintió la calidez de una persona amada y como temiendo separase abrazó a Soubi con fuerza y así abrazados se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje¿Qué les pareció? Por favor déjenme Reviews necesito saber si la historia va bien o si es un buen intento TT. Si les gusta, me alegro mucho y si no, no se preocupen yo me encargare de que les guste (jajaja: Risa malévola!)

No, pero la verdad se pone muuuuuucho mejor, porfavor, lean el siguiente capitulo y dejen sus reviews, tratare de no tardarme mucho en subir los capítulos pero por favor, apóyenme!


	2. El amor que te tengo

**Cap 2 "El amor que te tengo"**

Kon nichiwa!

Como están todos, espero que bien y bueno, si se encuentran leyendo esto es que saben apreciar la buena literatura (no es cierto), si están leyendo esto es porque se apiadaron de esta pobre escritora y le dieron una oportunidad de conquistarlos con su historia, muchas gracias.

Hago unas pequeñas aclaraciones acerca de la forma en que escribo...

"_Loveless" _Estos son pensamientos

-Loveless Estos son diálogos

-(Loveless) Estos son aclaraciones para que no se hagan pelotas en la historia con ciertos detalles !

Ya, ya,...dejare de parlotear y a continuación el siguiente capítulo de ésta, su historia...

-Buenos días Ritsuka-

Era Soubi quien un poco adormilado se encontraba acariciándole la cabeza a Ritsuka y revolviéndole sus cabellos.

-Buenos días amor-dijo Ritsuka (Dios mio! Soubi le esta pegando su cursilería a Ritsuka!)

Soubi se quedo muy sorprendido por esto y entonces se dio cuenta de que su relación había dado un gran paso.

La verdad es que Ritsuka le llamo "amor" porque era lo que el sentía, ya no podía evitarlo lo amaba demasiado y el permanecer a su lado toda esa noche (Abrazados! no piensen mal!) había significado mucho para el.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases.

-Hoy no iremos

-Y eso?

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, vendrías?

-Claro, si es contigo puedo ir a donde sea; me gustaría darme un baño para despertarme porque sigo medio dormido.

-Si claro, el baño esta por allá, aunque supongo que ya conoces mi casa, cierto?

-Así es.

-En un momento te daré unas toallas para que te seques

-No hay problema me secare con la tuya (Que confiancitas ¬¬)

-De acuerdo

Ritsuka se metió a bañar mientras Soubi se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y en la cocina se encontró con Kio

-Buenos días Soubi, dormiste bien?

(Al parecer Kio tenía lagunas mentales ¿cómo se le iba a ocurrir que Soubi no durmió bien con Ritsuka a su lado ? ¬¬)

-Claro que si, el pequeño cuerpo de Ritsuka es muy cálido

-Soubi pervertido! Ö – observo Kio

-Haré el desayuno para Ritsuka, con permiso

-Mejor hay que salir a desayunar...

-Creo que tienes razón, mejor iremos a desayunar...

-Gracias, sabes que me encanta salir, pero a donde iremos, tiene que ser un buen lugar porque ya sabes que a mi...- no pudo continuar porque Soubi le interrumpió

-Iremos solo Ritsuka y yo- dijo seriamente Soubi

-Ah si lo siento yo..., perdón!

Kio se fue al refrigerador a buscar algo que comer (pobrecito snif, snif!)

Soubi noto que Kio se entristeció "Es tan niño" –pensó Soubi y como el "Soubi corazón noble" no podía dejar a su amigo así le dijo:

-No te entristezcas, te prometo que mañana iremos tu y yo a comer a algún lugar o pediremos comida

-Gracias!-grito Kio mientras con una gran sonrisa se lanzaba a los brazos de Soubi y este un poco incomodo lo recibió.

En ese momento Ritsuka asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y exclamo:

-¡Soubi tengo hambre, que vamos a des—No pudo terminar porque en eso vio a Kio abrazando a SU queridísimo Soubi,

- _Pero que hace ese estúpido abrazando a Soubi!_-pensó enfadado Ritsuka.

-¿Qué dices Ritsuka?- le contesto Soubi, mientras Kio lo seguía abrazando.

-Nada-contesto fríamente Ritsuka

-Como que nada?-pregunto confundido Soubi

-Nada, en serio...- Dijo Ritsuka mientras intentaba esconder su enojo

-De veras? ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Soubi al notar un "poco" molesto a Ritsuka

-Es que, es que...(no pudo soportar más) ¡¡¡¡Que, que hace ese estúpido de Kio abrazándote! (Por fin la bomba exploto jiji!)

-Ah, por eso! Lo siento!-dijo Soubi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Quién es el estúpido?-grito Kio mientras se separaba de Soubi

-Tú! Quien más?-contesto Ritsuka

-Como te atreves!-exclamó Kio

-Vámonos de aquí amor-dijo Soubi llevándose a Ritsuka de ahí

-"_Amor_" pero que cursi es Soubi-pensó Kio(aunque en realidad estaba celoso)

Soubi y Ritsuka se metieron a la habitación.

-Me daré un baño, por cierto como sigue tu mano y esas heridas?

-Mejor gracias-dijo seriamente mientras salía hacia el jardín

(Creo que Ritsuka es más celoso que Soubi!)

Al salir del baño Soubi, su largo cabello se encontraba chorreante de agua y solo opto por ponerse una toalla de la cintura para abajo, encontró a Ritsuka cerca del ventanal mirando hacía el jardín, noto que estaba con una mirada melancólica y triste y como era lo que menos podía soportar se acerco a él y abrazándolo por atrás le dijo:

-Perdón, ya sabes que Kio es un idiota!

-Si que lo es, pero esta bien-dijo Ritsuka cambiando su expresión hacia una más contenta-pero...¿sabes?

-¿Qué?-dijo dulcemente Soubi

-Me estas mojando!

-Ah si lo siento, me secare!- y diciendo esto le mordió la oreja por lo que Ritsuka se sonrojo.

Soubi sonrió al ver esto y se metió a la habitación a cambiarse

-La verdad es que no solo estaba pensando en eso...

-Entonces?-dijo Soubi mientras se ponía una playera

-En mi madre

-Ahh y que crees que podemos hacer

-No lo sé...

-No te preocupes mi niño, ya pensare que hacer, pero por el momento, vamos a divertirnos un rato solos tu y yo, de acuerdo?

-Claro Soubi!

-Bien!

Salieron de la casa aunque notaron que Kio ya no estaba pero no les importó.Soubi llevo a Ritsuka a desayunar y una vez que ordenaron, Ritsuka le dijo a Soubi que iba ir al baño así que se fue dejándolo solo en la mesa, en eso, el celular de Soubi sonó, era el..., su maestro

-¿Sí?-dijo indiferentemente Soubi

-Hola Soubi-kun, como te encuentras, ya hace mucho que no hablamos...

-Sí lo sé, yo estoy bien y tu Ritsu-kun?

-También y dime sigues con Ritsuka

-Claro, ¿por que no habría?

-Lo que sucede es que...

-¿Qué?

-Te recomiendo que dejes a Ritsuka..

-¿Porque dices eso?.Hace tanto que no nos vemos ni hablamos y vienes ahora a decirme que deje a mi Ritsuka... ¿qué te ocurre?

-He sentido un gran poder maligno cerca de Ritsuka y pienso que te puede llegar a lastimar inclusive a...matar

-A que te refieres?

-Sabes bien que al principio Las Siete Lunas éramos quienes mandábamos a combatientes a pelear con ustedes y todo esto porque queríamos traer aquí a Ritsuka para entrenarlo, pero esta vez es diferente ya que quién tiene ese poder del que te estoy hablando no tiene nada que ver con las Siete Lunas!

-Y como lo sabes?

-Porque yo ya investigue si alguien había mandado combatientes y el resultado fue que nadie, ningún combatiente, ninguno esta fuera de esta escuela!

-¿Bueno y eso a mí que?

-Que podrías estar en peligro si te quedas cerca de ese mocoso!

-El no es ningún mocoso y sabes?...No me importa

-¿Qué?

-Así es, no me importa lo que pueda llegar a pasarme si estoy con Ritsuka, a él ya se lo he dicho y por si a ti no ahora te lo diré: A Ritsuka le pertenece mi cuerpo, alma e inclusive mi vida; así que no me interesa si muero estando cerca de él..

-No hables así Soubi, no es justo para ti!

-Claro que lo es, en el momento en que Ritsuka se volvió mi Sacrifice, talvez al principio lo ame porque Seimei así me lo pidió pero después sin darme cuenta lo empecé a amar por mí mismo y actualmente lo amo demasiado como para alejarme de él, entiende: No puedo vivir sin él y él no puede vivir sin mi!

-Pero...¿crees que de verdad el te ame lo suficiente como para que tu vida lo valga?

-Claro que me ama!

-Pero...lo suficiente? Ni siquiera han forzado un lazo fuerte entre ustedes dos, ¡el todavía conserva sus orejas!

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, él y yo hemos hablado de eso y hemos decidido que será a su debido tiempo.

-Entonces...¿no lo dejaras?

-No

-De acuerdo, cuídense; pero Soubi... ¿crees que el te ame tanto como tú a él?. Nos vemos...

Diciendo esto la llamada terminó, y Soubi se quedo pensando en las ultimas palabras que su maestro le dijo:

"_¿Crees que el te ame tanto como tú a él?"_

-Es verdad, talvez no me ame lo suficiente, no lo sé pero que doloroso sería saber que no me ama!-pensó mientras reía un poco

En eso llego Ritsuka sobándose las manos

-¿Qué te pasó Ritsuka?-pregunto Soubi preocupado(Soubi siempre tan lindo!)

-Me caí...

-En donde?

-En el baño, es que estaban mojados y no me había fijado entonces cuando di el paso...me resbale y caí! Jiji!-dijo conmovedoramente Ritsuka

-Oh mi niño, debes tener más cuidado, que haría si te lastimaras?

-Lo siento, pero Yuk- digo...gracias a alguien no me lastime tanto si no hubiera sido peor...

-¿Quien?

-Nadie no le des importancia!

-Ritsuuka?¬¬-dijo Soubi en tono cariñoso

-_No le mentiré más-_pensó Ritsuka-La verdad-dijo un poco indeciso- quien me ayudo fue el chico de la otra vez.

-¿Cuál?

-Recuerdas-dijo un poco apenado Ritsuka(la verdad es que no quería recordarle esto a Soubi)- al chico del parque?

-Ah si-dijo disgustado Soubi

-Pues él...

-Y como te ayudo?

-Cuándo me iba a caer él me tomo de la mano; aunque menos mal que fue de la derecha sino creo que no me hubiera ayudado mucho porque la izquierda aún me duele un poco por lo de mi madre, pero entonces él también se resbaló y los dos nos caímos, solo que para evitar que me lastimara, él de alguna manera se logró colocar debajo de mí para que no me lastimara y yo caí encima de él...-Ritsuka se detuvo al notar que la expresión de Soubi cambiaba conforme avanzaba la narración entonces para cambiar un poco esa expresión de enojado cambio su rostro a uno muy sonriente y siguió hablando-¡En sí lo use de colchón para amortiguar el golpe!

-Ahh-dijo Soubi, su expresión no había cambiado

-Bueno pero olvidemos eso estoy bien, eso es lo importante!

-Creo que de ahora en adelante te tendré que acompañar a todas partes para cuidar de ti..-dijo Soubi colocando sus dedos en su barbilla

-No, no te preocupes, estare bien!

-De acuerdo pero y ese tipo que-Ritsuka lo interrumpió

-Tengo tanta hambre, ¿porque todavía no traen la comida, moriré de hambre-dijo intentando cambiar un poco el tema.

-No lo sé , creo que si ya se tardaron!- cedió Soubi al fin

-"_Menos mal que ya no insiste en hablar del tema"_-pensó Ritsuka

Pero justo en ese momento un guapo chico rubio que se encontraba desayunando en el mismo restaurante se acerco a su mesa y dirigiéndose hacia Ritsuka le dijo:

-Debes tener más cuidado Ritsuka, nos vemos!

-Nos vemos...-contesto Ritsuka intentando sonar cortante con Yukihiro

-"_Ritsuka_" ¿cómo se atreve a llamarle por su nombre? Sólo yo puedo llamarlo Ritsuka!-pensaba Soubi mientras veía a Yukihiro salir junto con otro chico de cabellos azules del restaurante.

(Aclaración: En Japón cuando se le llama a una persona por su nombre sin agregarle kun, san, chan, sensei, etc se dice que eres muy íntimo de la persona)

-Porque te dice "Ritsuka"?-pregunto Soubi

-Porque se lo permití... en realidad me siento tan lejano de la gente cuando me dicen "kun"...por eso, lo siento si te molesta !-dijo Ritsuka

-No, esta bien-dijo Soubi intentando notarse indiferente ante esto..._"Así que no soy el único que le llama Ritsuka, eh?"-_pensaba Soubi

La comida llego por fin y la mesera les dijo:

-Aquí tienen su orden, disculpen la demora, aquí tienes pequeño-dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a Ritsuka

-"_Pequeño?"_ ¡Q_ue le pasa a esta mesera!-_pensaba Ritsuka

-No hay problema-dijo Soubi sonriéndole a la mesera por lo que esta se sonrojo(Soubi eres todo un rompecorazones!)

-Que amable es usted dijo la mesera

-Gracias por el cumplido-contestó Soubi

-De que, bien, me retiro. Por cierto señor –dijo la mesera dirigiéndose a Soubi -cuide bien de su hermano, se ve que se quieren mucho!- y diciendo esto se retiro

Por este comentario la cara de Ritsuka se puso roja, rojísima!

-¿Hermanos?¿Qué le ocurre a esta mesera? – le dijo Ritsuka a Soubi

-Será mejor que no digamos nada!-dijo Soubi riéndose al notar la cara de Ritsuka

-Esta bien, pero que le pasa!

-Vamos, hay que apresurarnos a comer, todavía nos queda mucho que hacer en este día

-Esta bien!

-Pero ya sabes eh?

-Que?-dijo intrigado Ritsuka

-Entrena tu lengua!-dijo Soubi sonriendo

-Soubi!-exclamó Ritsuka apenado

Terminaron su desayuno y salieron del restaurante y mientras caminaban Ritsuka dijo

-Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado a Yukihiro, ¿no?-

-Sí y al otro chico también...-dijo Soubi

-Al otro chico?¬¬?-preguntó extrañado Ritsuka

-Si al de cabellos azules y ojos morados

-Estaban juntos?

-Sí, quien era ese otro chico?

-Es Meguri Aioria, un chico nuevo de la clase

-Ah, sí que nuevo?

-Sí!

-Yukihiro también es nuevo

-Sí,creo que no te he platicado de ellos, cierto?

-No

-Bien te contare-dijo Ritsuka mientras empezaba a contar lo que sabía de esos chicos, cuando llegaron, como se presentaron y de pronto llego a la parte de la nota en el libro de texto

-Después Yukihiro me pidió mi libro y yo se lo preste, aunque no de muy buena gana,-seguía contando Ritsuka-pero al momento de devolvérmelo me escribió una nota donde me dijo que iba a tener que cancelar mi cita contigo para estar con él!

-¡¡¡Qué!-exclamó Soubi extrañado

-Sí así es, necesito hablar con él, no crees?

-Pero como sabe lo nuestro, acaso ya lo conocías?

-No para nada, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de eso, no quiero que nuestra cita se arruine!-dijo Ritsuka

-Bien, sigamos...-dijo Soubi intentando aparentar que no le importaba lo que Ritsuka dijo

Llegaron al parque de diversiones donde una vez hubo un malentendido entre Yuiko y Ritsuka en cierta ruleta rusa...

-¿Recuerdas este lugar?-dijo Soubi

-Claro, como lo podría olvidar! Me fascina este lugar! Gracias por traerme! Esto es lo que necesitaba!

-¿?-pensó Soubi

-Un día donde me pudiera olvidar de todo, donde pudiera estar tranquilo...contigo!

-Que bueno Ritsuka y que te gustaría hacer primero?

-Sabes?...Hay un lugar donde siempre quise ir contigo y es...ese!-dijo mientras señalaba a la ruleta rusa-¿Te gustaría ir?

-Si tu quieres, yo también

-Bien vamos!

Se subieron y se sentaron en el mismo lado, entonces Ritsuka le comentó a Soubi:

-Cuando me subí con Yuiko, a ella le dio mucho miedo y pensaba que estaba muy alto y que nos íbamos a caer, estaba muy asustada; ahora que lo pienso fue muy divertido!

-Ah si? Y tu que pensabas?

-En que...estuvieras aquí-dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada hacia el exterior.

-Bien, pues aquí me tienes ahora-dijo Soubi mientras tomaba el rostro de Ritsuka y lo besaba.

Pasaron todo el día juntos y lo disfrutaron mucho, después cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, fueron a un templo cerca de un lago.

El agua del lago era tan cristalina que se podía reflejar la luna y las estrellas en todo su esplendor, cuando caían las hojas sobre el agua, el reflejo de la luna que se movía daba la sensación de que era la luna huyendo de ellas. Los árboles tenían tan brillantes y variados colores verdes que hacía que eso pareciera el paraíso. El templo era antiguo y cuando se entraba en este se podía percibir un olor a añejo y a té de fragancias raras. Ritsuka se quedo maravillado al ver esto.

-Sugoi!¿Qué lugar es este?

-Es un templo al que una vez vine con Kio, eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Es impresionante! Todo es tan perfecto y más por que estas aquí conmigo.

Se recostaron en la hierba, uno al lado de otro, y Soubi paso sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo de Ritsuka.

Soubi estaba con una mirada y un rostro muy pensativo así que al notarlo Ritsuka, le preguntó:

-¿Qué tienes?

-Hoy...me hablo Ritsu-kun

-Tu maestro?

-Sí

-Y que te dijo?

-Que me alejara de ti

-Que!

-La verdad me extraño mucho que me dijera eso, dice que corro peligro si estoy cerca de ti

-Si eso es cierto-dijo Ritsuka al mismo tiempo que se zafaba de los brazos de Soubi y se ponía de pie y alejándose un poco de Soubi siguió-Si eso es cierto, será mejor que te alejes de mi, no quiero que te lastimen otra vez por mi culpa...

-¡No lo haré! -Exclamó Soubi mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Ritsuka y se ponía enfrente de él

-Pero...por que?

-Por que el amor que te tengo es increíblemente inmenso y eso es la verdad, por lo que lo único que me importa es estar contigo...

-Gracias, pero se honesto conmigo...¿Aún sigues amando a Seimei?

-Creo que es momento que hablemos de eso... La verdad es que al principio, sabes bien, que yo no te amaba, todo era una simple orden que tu hermano me dio. Sin embargo conforme transcurrió el tiempo yo te empecé a amar de una manera en que no te imaginas y no por Seimei, ni porque yo fuera un Combatiente y tu fueras mí Sacrifice sino por ser tú Ritsuka.

-"Combatiente y Sacrifice" hace tanto que no escuchaba esa palabra que por poco la olvido. Ahora recuerdo que hace tiempo Natsu-kun me dijo que él siempre se preguntó donde podría estar mi verdadero combatiente y que si aparecía tu, tu, te tendrías que...-hablaba Ritsuka tristemente

-Ir-siguió Soubi

-Así es, pero yo le dije que eso no tenía nada que ver porque yo, yo... también te amo demasiado y no por ser tu Sacrifice sino por que eres Soubi.No me importa que no compartamos el mismo nombre, yo te amo y eso es todo!-siguió Ritsuka, esta vez con mas decisión en su voz.

-Sabes algo Ritsuka?-dijo Soubi mientras abrazaba a Ritsuka

-¿Qué?

-Sigo pensando que eres tan lindo que no me importaría dar mi vida por ti!- dijo Soubi con su dulce sonrisa- y además- Te amo

-Sabes algo Soubi?-dijo Ritsuka mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de Soubi

-¿Qué?

-Yo también

Diciendo esto se besaron profundamente y Ritsuka se sintió muy feliz de que por fin Soubi hubiera podido olvidar a Seimei, es decir, no olvidar pero si que ya no lo amaba y descubrió que esta vez Soubi sólo lo amaba a él. Pero sabía que su relación era diferente ya que Soubi no era solo una herramienta como lo era para Seimei, para él era algo más.

-Ritsuka, ya llegamos...-era Soubi hablándole con delicadeza a Ritsuka quien se encontraba dormido y Soubi lo estaba cargando.

Se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Ritsuka, después de ir al templo decidieron regresar a casa de Ritsuka, puesto que no se podía quedar más con Soubi ya que no tenía ropa.

-Oh, Soubi, me quede dormido, fue tu culpa, no se por que insististe en traerme en brazos hasta aquí!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se bajaba de los hombros de Soubi

-Es que parecías muy cansado...-dijo Soubi tiernamente

-Bueno... la verdad creo que sí, este día me agotó mucho...!-dijo Ritsuka alegremente- Muchas gracias Soubi, creo que fue lo mejor que me trajeras cargando hasta acá, pero dime porque hoy no fuimos a tu casa ¿(¬¬)-preguntó Ritsuka extrañado

-Porqué no tienes ropa, además tu me dijiste que tenías que cuidar de tu madre y por eso necesitabas regresar a tu casa, eso me lo dijiste antes de que te quedaras dormido...-dijo Soubi alegremente

-Ah, sí?¬¬- preguntó Ritsuka algo extrañado- Ah sí!...ahora recuerdo!

-Bien y por donde piensas entrar?-preguntó Soubi

-No quiero entrar por la puerta para no despertar a mi madre, entonces lo haré por la ventana como tú lo haces!

-De acuerdo, yo te ayudare, súbete a mi espalda- dijo Soubi mientras se agachaba para que Ritsuka se pudiera subir.

Ritsuka se subió y Soubi subió hasta el balcón y una vez adentro abrieron el ventanal por donde Soubi siempre entra y Ritsuka se sentó en la cama

-Me pregunto si mi madre habrá notado mi ausencia?-preguntó Ritsuka con la esperanza de que fuera verdad esto

-No lo sé-contestó Soubi-Ritsuka...te quiero hacer una propuesta-dijo Soubi mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio donde Ritsuka tenía su computadora...

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Ritsuka extrañado

-Me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir conmigo-dijo Soubi alegremente

-¡¡¡Qué! O.o -exclamó Ritsuka apenado

-Sabes que ya hemos decidido pasar el mayo tiempo posible, esto nos ayudaría mucho; además no lo hago nada más por esto sino también por...tu madre

-Mi madre?

-Sí, ya no quiero que te lastime más mi Ritsuka...

-¿Que me lastime más?-dijo Ritsuka mientras miraba su mano lastimada

-Sí...

-No lo sé Soubi, yo tengo que cuidar de ella...aunque me lastime

-Pero eso no es justo Ritsuka!-exclamó enojado Soubi- tu la cuidas pero ella nada más te lastima, que voy a hacer si un día te llega a matar?

-Supongo que te consolaras con Kio !-dijo Ritsuka con una gran sonrisa, intentando evitar que Soubi pensara en cosas como la muerte

-No te atrevas ni a decirlo!-exclamó Soubi mientras se paraba de la silla y abrazaba a Ritsuka por el frente-Sabes bien que yo no podría soportar una vida sin ti, Ritsuka!

-Soubi!-dijo Ritsuka al notarlo enojado pero triste a la vez al mismo tiempo que se separaba un poco de él

-Yo...te necesito a mi lado Ritsuka!-dijo Soubi tiernamente

-Lo sé Soubi, yo también pero mi madre también, recuerda que también era la madre de Seimei y tengo que cuidarla por los dos...

-...-Soubi no dijo nada

-Déjame pensar lo que me propones porque...sabes? Si por mí fuera, ahoritita mismo me iba a vivir contigo porque de verdad necesito estar más tiempo contigo, ya que todo el tiempo pienso en ti y te necesito junto a mi pero está...mi madre

-De acuerdo Ritsuka, piénsalo!-dijo Soubi un poco alegre, un poco enojado

-Si lo haré...Soubi?...

-¿Mmm?

-Te...te podrías quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma, así no notaré que te fuiste!-dijo mientras abrazaba a Soubi

-Ritsuka...-dijo Soubi extrañado y alegre a la vez por que era la primera vez que Ritsuka le pedía algo así, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte esta vez

-Y bien, ¿que dices?-dijo Ritsuka

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Soubi

-Mucha gracias amor!-Dijo Ritsuka

Se recostaron en la cama y Ritsuka se acomodo entre los brazos de Soubi y éste lo recibió sin ningún problema.

-Ritsuka?-dijo Soubi

-¿Mmm?-contestó Ritsuka mientras alzaba su rostro para ver a Soubi

-Te amo...

-Yo también Soubi,tengo frío!-dijo Ritsuka

Soubi lo abrazo mas fuerte para que Ritsuka no sintiera frío (¬¬ Porque no usan las sábanas!)

-Gracias-contestó Ritsuka

-De nada!-dijo Soubi

-De verdad, gracias...por todo. Recuerda que tu eres y siempre serás el único, gracias...Por esto, mañana hablare con Yukihiro y le aclarare las cosas y de paso le preguntare ¿Cómo es que sabe de lo nuestro?...

-Claro que sí, pero no me importa que él o que cualquiera lo sepa Ritsuka!-dijo Soubi muy contento

-Esta bien Soubi, de todas formas le preguntare...Buenas noches Soubi y gracias de nuevo

-Buenas noches, amor...-dijo Soubi

En ese momento a Ritsuka lo invadió una gran felicidad, por fin podía amar a las personas, en especial a Soubi y sabía que éste solo lo amaba a él .Sin embargo no sospechaba que esta felicidad muy pronto terminaría...

UUUyyyy! Que terrible, no lo creen?. Pero no se preocupen está historia se pondrá mejor, Si quieren que siga la historia déjenme un review o mándenme sus buenos deseos yo los recibiré desde lejos, (aunque de preferencia dejen un Review plis TT), si no me pueden dejar no importa de todas formas, gracias por leer! Minna arigatou!

Sinceramente: Su amiga Yuiko-san 


	3. Quiero vivir contigo

**Cap 3. "Quiero vivir contigo"**

Kon nichiwa! Saludos a todos, nuevamente estoy aquí dejándoles este nuevo capítulo espero que les guste!

Y por favor ¡les suplico! Que me digan si esta bien por qué mi linda one-chan me dijo que estaba muy cursi y yo pienso que tal vez sí pero creo que es importante eso en este fic por lo que sucederá más adelante así que si los mareo con tanta CURSILERÍA...¡¡¡¡Gomenasai!

Abrió sus ojos y descubrió que el cuerpo que lo había acompañado durante la noche, ya no estaba. Se quito las sábanas de encima (Soubi se las había puesto para que no pasara frió cuando el ya no estuviera), se levanto de la cama, prendió su celular y se metió al baño a dar una ducha. Termino rápido y justo cuando salía del baño, su celular sonó anunciando, con la lucecita roja, que era Soubi. Rápidamente atendió el teléfono y leyó el mensaje "Buenos días Ritsuka, espero que no hayas pasado frío".

Ritsuka le respondió: "Buenos días, amor. No pase frío, gracias"

Se vistió, se puso su bufanda azul (aunque hacía calor!) y se colgo su bello celular. Bajo y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a su madre:

-Buenos días madre...-dijo Ritsuka con miedo

-Buenos días niño-contesto su madre fríamente

-_"¿Niño?"-_pensó Ritsuka tristemente

-Porque!-grito su madre repentinamente-Porque te llevaste a MI Ritsuka, Tu no eres Mi Ritsuka!.! Devuélveme a MI Ritsuka!-gritaba la mere estaba vez fuera de si.

En eso se apresuro a tomar un cuchillo que estaba cerca y dirigiéndose hacia Ritsuka lo enterró...

Unas gotas de sangre escurrían a través de la blusa de Ritsuka

-Madre, porque?-preguntó tristemente Ritsuka

-No quiero verte, quiero ver al verdadero Ritsuka, vete de aquí, ya no te quiero ver!-dijo la madre mientras dejaba caer al piso el cuchillo y salía de la cocina dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Ritsuka se dirigió a su cuarto (Necesitaba vendas!). Mientras caminaba podía oír las gotitas de sangre que caían...

Llego a su habitación y de un cajón sacó unas vendas, algodón, alcohol y se sentó en una silla

-Soubi se va a enojar!-dijo mientras observaba como su preciada bufanda estaba rota y llena de sangre (Cuando la madre empuño el cuchillo contra Ritsuka, él pudo dar un salto para atrás logrando evitar un poco el ataque pero el cuchillo alcanzó a lastimarlo y a romper su bufanda, su blusa y su chamarra)

Se quito su blusa y su chamarra rotas y sucias y tomando un algodón con alcohol se empezó a untárselo en el estomago, donde estaba la herida...(No se espanten, su madre no le hizo un hoyo aunque tampoco le hizo un rasguño. Le hizo lo suficiente como para que le doliera y le saliera sangre)

-Auugh!- gimió Ritsuka mientras se curaba. Había aprendido un poco, gracias a Soubi, a no quejarse, a no gritar, solo a apretar los dientes...

Llegó un poco tarde esa mañana, por suerte, la maestra todavía no llegaba.

-Aoyagi Ritsuka!-era la pelirrosa al parecer muy enojada

-Se puede saber porque no te presentaste a clases ayer?

-Porque estuve con Soubi...-

-Ahh con que fue por eso...Tendré que regañarlo porque te esta induciendo a los malos pasos...

-No es eso, recuerdas que el otro día planeamos lo de engañar a Soubi?

-Si, sí recuerdo; porque?

-Todo resultó un fracaso! -dijo -Qué!Exclamó Yuiko

-Lo que sucedió fue que...-y así siguiendo contándole todo a Yuiko, la cual muy divertida con todo lo sucedido escuchaba con atención. Le contó tooooodo. En realidad Yuiko ya sabía lo de las Siete Lunas y por esto Ritsuka no dudo en contarle también acerca de lo que hablaron en el templo acerca del maestro, no hubo cosa que no le contara.

-Ahhh, pero que casualidad que los tres faltaran todo el día!-dijo Yuiko mientras con sus dedos se rascaba el rostro

-Los tres?

-Sí: Yukihiro-kun, Aioria-kun y tú!

-Sí, que casualidad verdad, Aunque creo que tengo que hablar con Yukihiro acerca de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ya no quiero tener problemas con Soubi, además ayer cuando fue a dejarme a mi casa, aunque tuve que entrar por la ventana como él lo hace, para no despertar a mi madre; quede en que iba a hablar con Yukihiro acerca de todo lo que ha pasado y además le voy a decir que Soubi y yo tenemos una relación muuuy en serio y no queremos que se meta en nuestro camino.

-Muy bien dicho Ritsuka! Aunque Yukihiro-kun sea muy simpático no tiene por que interponerse entre ustedes!

-Verdad que sí? Lo mismo pienso! -dijo Ritsuka muy alegremente

-Oye y por cierto...¿ya que en aquella ocasión no le pudiste sacar la sopa, cuando se la sacaras o...¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-La verdad no sé de que manera sacarle la sopa, la otra vez que estuve con el se me olvido que existía el mundo, es decir, me deje llevar por él-dijo Ritsuka cambiando su rostro a uno muy serio

-Bueno Ritsuka no se que vayas a hacer, pero tienes que hacerlo ya!

-Tienes razón!

-Al parecer la maestra no piensa venir hoy, puesto que ya es muy tarde y no hay señales de ella

-Si, talvez ayer se fue a pasear con su novio y hoy se quedó dormida, no lo crees?-dijo Ritsuka

-No seas presumido! Yo aún no consigo novio! Snif, snif!

-Y Yayoi?

-Ese que!

-Bueno, ¿porque no le das una oportunidad?

-Lo he pensado, pero aún no me decido!

-Bien...hagamos una promesa!

-Yo hablare como se debe con Yukihiro, pero tú tendrás una cita con Yayoi!

-Que!

-Vamos, sólo así no podré romper mi promesa!

-De acuerdo y creo que se quieres hablar con Yukihiro es tu oportunidad, mira esta allá sólo, la maestra no está...es la oportunidad perfecta!

-Ahorita! O.o

-Sería lo mejor, ¿no crees?

-Creo que sí, deséame suerte!- dijo Ritsuka mientras se dirigia hacia donde se encontraba Yukihiro

-Suerte!- Dijo Yuiko mientras le guiñaba uno de sus bellos ojos

----ø----

Mientras tanto en una Universidad se encontraban dos chicos hablando en el corredor, al parecer uno de ellos estaba muy enojado

-Puedo saber porque llegaste tan tarde ayer, ni siquiera te acordaste que ayer te tocaba prepara la cena a ti, tuve que hacerlo yo!-era un furioso Kio "regañando" a Soubi

-Sabes bien que estuve con Ritsuka y llegue tarde porque después de nuestro paseo fuimos a su casa y me quede con él hasta que se durmió.

-Pero como te pudiste olvidar de mí?-decía Kio

-Cuando estoy con Ritsuka, se me desdibuja el mundo. Ayer sólo existíamos Ritsuka y yo!-dijo Soubi

-Que cruel eres!

-Sabes he estado pensando en algo últimamente...

-En dejar a Ritsuka?

-Nooo!

-¿Entonces?

-En que Ritsuka se venga a vivir conmigo

-Qué!

-Lo que escuchaste! Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi Ritsuka!

-Eso se supone que me tendré que ir de tu casa para que el pueda ocupar mi habitación, cierto?

-Si quieres no, el dormiría conmigo...

-Soubi pervertido!

-Kio...-dijo Soubi

-¿Qué?

-No soy un pervertido...

-Eso es mentira! Pero bueno regresando al punto...me puedo quedar en tu casa?

-Si quieres

-Gracias!-dijo Kio mientras se le lanzaba a Soubi pero éste rápidamente y con delicadeza se lo quito de encima

-Y ... no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso enfrente de Ritsuka, de lo contrario se enojara conmigo otra vez!-dijo Soubi decidido

-Esta bien-dijo Kio seriamente-pero por que quieres traerte a Ritsuka?

-Por su madre, la última vez le lastimo gravemente la mano y el rostro y no quiero que lo vuelva a tocar!-dijo Soubi enfadado

-Soubi tu siempre tan caballeroso!- dijo Kio mientras lo miraba dulcemente-Y ya le comentaste esto a Ritsuka?

-Sí se lo comente ayer, pero no me ha dado una respuesta, parece que no quiere dejar a su madre, aunque lo lastime, quiere cuidar de ella...bueno yo regresare a clases Kio, nos vemos en la casa

-Claro, hasta luego Soubi (Kio estaba triste por lo que planeaba hacer Soubi, pero por tratarse de una acto tan noble como ese lo dejaría, aunque estaba muy celoso)

----ø----

Llegaron a la azotea y una vez ahí el chico de cabellos rubios dijo:

-Y bien?

-Hola Yukihiro, bien esta platica que quiero tener contigo es muy en serio así que quiero que me escuches con mucha atención.-dijo mientras se ponía frente a él

-Te escucho- dijo Yukihiro

-Primero que nada me gustaría saber como es que ya sabías acerca de la relación que Soubi y yo tenemos?

-Fue una casualidad, cuando pensaba inscribirme a esta escuela vine para verla y ahí fue cuando te vi saliendo, incluso corriste hacia Soubi y le gritaste ¡Soubi! Y te lanzaste a sus brazos (Aclaración: Eso era mentira!)

-Ah si? Pregunto un poco apenado Ritsuka /

-Si y de ahí que lo supusiese

-Bien pero si ya lo sabias entonces porque me besaste?

-Ya lo sabes, porque me gustas- dijo al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Ritsuka se separo de el con un movimiento brusco, pero la herida de su estomago hizo que se quejara.

-Augh- dijo mientras se agarraba el estomago

Cuando Yukihiro notó esto le dijo:

-Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes- contesto Ritsuka

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-le preguntó-En estos pocos días he notado como traes heridas en las manos o en el rostro...eso no es normal Ritsuka, que te pasa?

-Es...

-¿¡No será acaso ese estúpido de Soubi el que te esta lastimando!-exclamó Yukihiro muy furioso

-No, él no se atrevería a lastimarme

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Yukihiro con mirada extraña

-No cambies el tema!-grito Ritsuka al notar la mirada de Yukihiro- Y en cuanto a ese beso- dijo Ritsuka mientras con su manga se limpiaba la mejilla- no quiero que vuelva a suceder, yo amo mucho a Soubi y no me gustaría que te interpusieras entre nosotros...-dijo Ritsuka serio

-Lo intentare, pero la verdad es que no se si pueda...

-¡¿A que te refieres!

-Ritsuka tu me gustas y no puedo así de fácil olvidarme de ti!

-Escúchame bien Yukihiro yo no quiero lastimarte pero es que yo amo nada mas a Soubi, lo único que tú y yo podríamos tener sería una linda amistad!

-¿Porque no me das la oportunidad de conquistarte Ritsuka?

-No puedo...

En ese momento alguien entro por la puerta de la azotea y se acerco rápidamente a Yukihiro, se trataba de Aioria.

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces aquí sólo con ese niño!-Gritó Aioria furioso

-Lo siento, solo quería hablar conmigo, pero no es nada importante-dijo Yukihiro

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo Aioria mientras tomaba de una mano a Yukihiro y empezaba a irse justo cuando Yukihiro se detuvo un poco y volteando hacia Ritsuka le dijo:

-Solo piensa lo que te dije, si?

-Vámonos ya-decía Aioria mientras abrazaba a Yukihiro y se iban de ahí, entonces Ritsuka lo comprendió:

"_Será posible que esos dos ...?"-_pensaba Ritsuka mientras se dirigía al salón de clases

Mientras tanto en el salón se encontraba la pelirrosa mirando hacia la ventana cuando de pronto un chico más alto que ella se le acerco

-Hola Yuiko!-exclamó el muchacho

-Hola Yayoi, como estas, que milagro que te veo! (No se espanten, es el mismo Yayoi de la serie solo que para mi historia ya creció! )

-Sabes que desde que estamos en salones distintos no es tan fácil vernos, pero aún así te sigo amando a la distancia- profirió el chico

-...-Yuiko se encontraba con una gran gota en la cabeza

-Y tu maestra?-pregunto Yayoi con curiosidad

-Recién paso el prefecto avisándonos que no vendría...

-Así que tienes tiempo libre!-dijo Yayoi alegremente

-Sí y tú?

-Yo no...-dijo tristemente Yayoi

Yuiko se encontraba pensando "_Ritsuka cumplió su promesa, ahora yo tengo que cumplir la mía, pero...¿ como va a sonar que YO invite a Yayoi a una cita?_" "_Bien, tengo que planear algo para que Yayoi me invite a salir_"

-Y que piensas hacer el sábado?-preguntó Yuiko "inocentemente"

-Nada, supongo que me quedare en mi casa y tú?

-Me gustaría ir al cine pero no tengo quién me acompañe...-dijo Yuiko con sus perversas intenciones "_Vamos Yayoi, es tu oportunidad_"-pensó Yuiko

-Ah que mal-dijo Yayoi (Al parecer no capto la indirecta)

-"_Pero que tarado es"-_pensó Yuiko-_"Todavía de que se lo estoy poniendo todo en charola de plata y no entiende!"_

-Y lo peor...- dijo Yuiko-es que ya compre 2 boletos y no tengo a quién darle el otro boleto (La verdad es que no tenía nada...¡es más: ni sabía si había alguna película buena; pero todo fuera por la promesa!)

-Ah pues, que harás?-dijo Yayoi

-"_No puede ser que sea TAN menso_"- pensó Yuiko

-Ya sé!-exclamó Yayoi

-_"!Por fin!"-_pensó Yuiko mientras sentía que el cielo se le abría "Ha_ entendido!_"

-Porque no invitas a Ritsuka!-dijo Yayoi alegremente

-"_No puede ser!_"-pensó Yuiko mientras sentía que se caía en un precipicio: _"Si es posible que sea tan menso"_

_-_Pero el no puede ir, tiene cita con Soubi!-dijo Yuiko desesperada

-Ah, así que sigue saliendo con ese?

-Sí

-Y ¿qué tal les va?

-Muy bien-dijo Yuiko-"_Momento...¡se esta desviando la conversación!_"- Creo que después de todo se desperdiciará ese boleto!-exclamo Yuiko esta vez sin ninguna ilusión de que Yayoi captara

-Ya se Yuiko! –dijo Yayoi (al parecer tenía una gran idea) ¡¿Qué te parece si te invito a salir y así aprovechamos los boletos!-exclamó Yayoi, como si hubiera tenido una gran idea

-Claro que sí-dijo Yuiko aliviada "_Por fin!_"

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 11:00 en la Plaza Otoyome, te parece?

-Sí claro

-Bueno entonces después nos vemos!-dijo Yayoi mientras se retiraba del salón

-Hasta entonces-dijo Yuiko sonriéndole

_-Por Dios Ritsuka, mira el trabajo que me ha costado! Pero mas te vale que hayas cumplido tu también tu promesa al pie de la letra como yo lo hice!_-pensaba Yuiko

Ritsuka se dirigió al salón de clases y fue con Yuiko:

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó la pelirrosa

-Bien, creo que ya deje las cosas en claro...

-Que bueno, para festejar que te parece si vamos a la cafetería a comer algo? Porque hace rato paso el prefecto avisándonos que la profesora Kahko no asistiría hoy porque se encontraba enferma y que tendríamos tiempo libre! (En realidad también quería evitar hablar de lo que sucedió con Yayoi mientras el no estaba...)

-Bueno...-dijo un poco confundido Ritsuka (Aún estaba pensando en lo de Aioria y Yukihiro...)

-De todas formas, démonos prisa, porque aunque que aunque no venga la profesora Kahko, después tenemos deportes y recuerda que si llegamos tarde el maestro nos pone a dar 2 vueltas a la escuela!

-Tienes razón, démonos prisa!

Una vez en la cafetería Ritsuka miro a Yuiko con tristeza...

-Yuiko...

-¿quem pmasa..?-decía la pelirrosa mientras comía una bola de pan

-Otra vez me lastimó...

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Yuiko mientras terminaba de pasar su bocado

-No se que hacer...

-Ritsuka...

-Sabes?...Ayer cuando Soubi me fue a dejar a mi casa, estuvimos platicando y me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él

-Y aceptaste?-dijo Yuiko emocionada

-No..

-¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo Yuiko un poco desconcertada ante la respuesta de Ritsuka

-Es que no se si sea lo correcto, a pesar de todo mi madre es también la madre de Senmei y tengo que cuidarla por los dos...

-Pero ella te lastima

-Sí y hoy vengo muy lastimado!-dijo Ritsuka sonriendo

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

-Me hizo una gran herida en el estomago, bueno no tan grande pero si me duele!

-Ritsuka...entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé

-De todas formas, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea...Lo que decidas, si pienso que es lo mejor para ti, te apoyare al 100, ok?-dijo Yuiko guiñándole un ojo

-Gracias!-dijo Ritsuka muy contento

-No Ritsuka, ¡gracias a ti!...-dijo Yuiko

-¿Porque?-pregunto Ritsuka extrañado

-Por confiar en mí!-dijo Yuiko con un gran aire de felicidad

-De nada...-dijo Ritsuka mientras veía como Yuiko seguía comiendo su bola de pan

----ø----

-Soubi-kun!-gritaba Yuiko mientras corría hacia Soubi

-Hola Yuiko y Ritsuka?-decía Soubi

-Está en la enfermería

-Porque!-pregunto alarmado Soubi

-Lo que pasa es que hoy en deportes, el maestro nos puso a saltar unos bancos, pero al parecer Ritsuka estaba muy distraído o no se que le pasaba porqué estaba fallando mucho en los ejercicios y eso no es normal en él y de pronto llego a un banco y ¡zaz, azotó...por lo que un compañero (En realidad se refería a Yukihiro, solo que no se lo iba a decir a Soubi!) se lo llevó a cuestas hacia la enfermería y yo lo acompañe. El médico dijo que sólo se había torcido el pie y que tenía que descansar un poco, pero que no iba a poder caminar ni hoy ni mañana para que no se fuera a lastimar más...

-No puedo creerlo, pobre de mi Ritsuka!

-Pues eso le pasó y me pidió que por favor cuando vinieras te avisara esto y que...¿si podías pasar a recogerlo a enfermería?

-Claro que sí, por donde es?

-Por aquí, vamos!- dijo Yuiko mientras se encaminaba hacia la enfermería

-Sí!

Llegaron a la enfermería, era un lugar muy tranquilo, había una cama con una cortina y a un lado de la cama una ventana muy grande por donde el sol entraba a todo su esplendor.

Entraron y se encontraron con el médico, sentado en su escritorio

-Cómo se encuentra Ritsuka doctor?-dijo Yuiko

-Está mejor, pero se quedo dormido. ¿Ustedes se lo llevaran de aquí?-pregunto el doctor al ver a Soubi

-Si- se anticipo a decir Soubi

-Con cuidado, por favor-dijo el médico

-Sí-dijo Soubi

-A propósito; ya le di una medicina para el dolor pero...esa herida que tiene en su estomago es grave!

-¿Cuál herida?-preguntó Soubi desconcertado

-¿Acaso no saben?-dijo el doctor extrañado

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó Soubi muy preocupado

-El joven Ritsuka-kun tiene una herida en el estomago, cuando estaba revisando su tobillo; sin querer le di un ligero golpe en el estomago con mi codo e inmediatamente note una expresión de dolor en su rostro así que le pregunte si estaba bien y me dijo que no, que tenía una pequeña herida en el estomago, le pregunte si me permitía examinarla y me dijo que no había problema así que lo examine...Creo que si es un poco grave la herida así que es mejor que descanse durante dos días

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Soubi

-La verdad no lo sé, Ritsuka-kun es una persona que no habla mucho de lo que le pasa fuera de la escuela, de sus familiares o de su vida; así que pensé que lo mejor era no preguntarle nada.

-Creo que fue lo mejor-dijo Soubi

-Bien, ahora yo me tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, cuídenlo mucho; esa herida y ese tobillo no son muy graves pero si no se les cuida empeoraran!-dijo el doctor alarmado

-Claro que lo cuidaremos-dijo Soubi

-Gracias doctor!-dijo Yuiko

Yo me encargare de hacerle un justificante por dos días para que pueda faltar a la escuela, es primordial que descanse, después se pondrá al corriente de las notas e la escuela. Sobre mi escritorio les dejo la receta de las medicinas que necesita tomarse, nos vemos!

El doctor salió y Soubi y Yuiko descorrieron la cortina para encontrarse con un dulce y tranquilo Ritsuka

-Dormido se ve tan lindo!-dijo Yuiko

-Sí ya lo se- dijo Soubi riendo

-Sobre esa herida?-dijo Soubi al mismo tiempo que dirigía su seria mirada hacia Yuiko-Fue ella de nuevo...¿cierto?

-Sí-contestó Yuiko-hoy Ritsuka me lo contó mientras estábamos en la cafetería...

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-dijo Soubi angustiado-No puedo permitir que lo siga lastimando así

-Tienes razón Soubi, tenemos que sacarlo de esa casa- dijo firmemente Yuiko

Mientras tanto Ritsuka ya despertaba...

-Perdónanos, ya te despertamos!-dijo Soubi

-Soubi?- dijo un poco adormilado Ritsuka- Soubi, eres tu!-dijo esta vez abriendo sus ojos completamente. Se intentó levantar de la cama, pero no pudo por la herida...

-Augh-gimió Ritsuka mientras mostraba un rostro de dolor y de tristeza a la vez

-Sí, soy yo-dijo Soubi intentando contentar a Ritsuka mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su pequeño...

-Oh Soubi, Cómo te necesitaba aquí!-dijo Ritsuka mientras abrazaba a Soubi

-Ya estoy aquí mi niño, vámonos- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Ritsuka para llevárselo de ahí.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela y una vez ahí, Soubi le dijo a Ritsuka:

-Ritsuka...te extrañe

-Pero si ayer nos vimos-dijo Ritsuka (como si él no hubiera extrañado a Soubi!)

-Sí, lo sé...pero aún así

-Soubi...-dijo Ritsuka en tono de "Ahhh, que lindo"

-Soubi te amo...

-Y yo a ti, mí Ritsuka

Mmjm, creo que se habían olvidado que estaban enfrente de una escuela y que una chica de cabellos rosas estaba con ellos...

-"_Bien, como al parecer yo ya desaparecí de la faz de la tierra para estos dos, mejor me voy_"-pensó Yuiko para después decir:

-Chicos yo me voy, Ritsuka cuida mucho ese pie y esa herida y tu Soubi-kun cuida mucho de Ritsuka

-Claro-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Nos vemos!-grito Yuiko

-Espera!-grito Ritsuka

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Yuiko retrocediendo unos pasos

-Recuerdas la promesa?

-Sí-dijo Yuiko con una gotita en la cabeza pues sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación

-La piensas cumplir?

-Claro que sí, me veré con él en la Plaza Otoyome el sábado a las 11:00, ¡¿Porque no vienen, será divertido!-dijo Yuiko intentando convencerlos de ir (La verdad era que no quería quedarse sola con Yayoi)

-Lo siento pero eso no es posible-dijo Ritsuka mientras se agarraba el estomago (Aun seguía en brazos de Soubi)

-¿Por qué?-dijo Yuiko un poco extrañada al notar el rostro serio de Ritsuka

-Es que..-dijo Ritsuka

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-dijo Soubi con tono de preocupación

-Seguro ese día estaré ocupado mudando mis cosa al apartamento de Soubi! - dijo Ritsuka, esta vez mostrando un rostro de felicidad con una gran sonrisa acompañándolo

-Ritsuka...-dijo Soubi mientras lo miraba tiernamente

-Sí...porqué ¿aún sigue en pie la propuesta? ¿Verdad Soubi?-dijo Ritsuka en tono chistoso

-Claro que sí-dijo Soubi mientras sonreía para Ritsuka

-Esta bien...-dijo Yuiko, intentando sonar indiferente aunque la verdad estaba muy contenta por Soubi y por Ritsuka

-Pero no hagas nada malo el sábado, ¿eh?-dijo Ritsuka con un tono de "pillo"

-Claro que no!-exclamo Yuiko furiosa- ¡y menos con Yayoi! ¬¬

-De acuerdo...

-Bueno Ritsuka, ya me tengo que ir y cómo por lo visto vas a faltar mañana y el viernes entonces ¿te parece bien si te voy a visitar a tu nuevo hogar el domingo?-dijo Yuiko

-Claro que sí, si Soubi, no tiene ningún problema...-dijo Ritsuka

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, recuerda que esa es ya tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras en ella y con ella, al igual que conmigo...-dijo Soubi insinuante

En ese momento el rostro de Ritsuka se torno rojo /

-Bien-dijo Yuiko al notar la escena mientras empezaba a caminar –nos vemos chicos, te veo el Domingo Ritsuka!- por cierto...–dijo Yuiko en tono de "pilla"- Tú tampoco vayas a hacer nada "malo", ¿eh?

Ritsuka se puso todavía más rojo y Soubi al notar esto se empezó a reír.

-No te rías...-dijo Ritsuka apenado

---ø---

Dos chicos altos y guapos se sentaron en una banca del parque central, entonces el chico de ojos morados le dijo al rubio

-De que platicaban?-

-De nada en especial!-dijo alegremente el otro

-Y entonces...¿porque Ritsuka estaba con el rostro rojo cuando llegue?-

-No lo sé, talvez hacía mucho calor!-dijo el rubio

-Ah sí?...-dijo el otro

-Entonces...no hablaron de nada importante?

-No de verdad, no hay problema Ori!

-De acuerdo Yuki!-dijo Aioria ("Ori" es su nombre corto así como "Yuki" de Yukihiro)

En ese momento Aioria se paro de la banca y se dispuso a irse de ahí pero antes dijo:

-Tengo que contarle al maestro como le va a Loveless, así que me voy...-

-Aioria-dijo Yuki mientras se paraba de la banca

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Aioria al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta

-Te amo!-dijo Yuki mientras se acercaba y le brindaba un tierno beso en los labios

---ø---

-Y entonces...Ahorita a donde vamos Ritsuka?-dijo Soubi mientras volteaba a ver a Ritsuka 

-A tu departamento...-dijo Ritsuka decidido-Yo...¡Quiero vivir contigo!-dijo Ritsuka mientras abrazaba a Soubi

-Ritsuka...-dijo Soubi sorprendido

-Yo...no quiero volver a mi casa

-Por tu madre...

-Así es, pero también porque esa casa encierra muchos recuerdos, la mayoría tristes. Quiero empezar a formar mis recuerdos de nuevo pero esta vez contigo!-dijo Ritsuka

-Pero...¿y tu ropa?¿tus cosas?

-Iremos por ellas, pero hoy no, no me siento muy bien...

-De acuerdo, como tu gustes!-dijo Soubi sonriendo para el pequeño que traía en brazos

-Gracias Soubi!-dijo Ritsuka

-Bueno entonces nos vamos a mi cas-, perdón, a nuestra casa...

-Haí-

-Pero antes...-dijo Soubi mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ritsuka

-¿Qué?-dijo Ritsuka

En ese momento Soubi le dio un beso con el cuál Ritsuka pudo sentir calor y protección.

¿Qué les pareció?...Espero que les haya gustado! Porfavor dejen reviews, necesito saber su opinión TT, sus críticas, sus consejos, sus comentarios, sus bromas ¡Lo que sea, pero por favor dejen reviews...

Y bueno esperen que esta historia se ponga más interesante porqué en el siguiente capítulo alguien querrá quedarse con las orejas de Ritsuka y no precisamente Soubi pero...¿Ritsuka aceptara darle sus orejas a esa persona?. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

PD: Perdón si tardo un poco en actualizarlos pero luego me cuesta mucho trabajo porqué la computadora me saca problemas y al final dice que hubo un error y no pudo subir los documentos TT. Pero sean pacientes...¡les aseguro que valdrá la pena!

Sinceramente: Su amiga Yuiko-san 


	4. Dame tus orejas

-Kon nichiwa! 

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste, se pone muy interesante, léanlo con paciencia...

Cap. 4 "Dame tus orejas" 

Llegaron al departamento y Soubi colocó a Ritsuka delicadamente sobre la cama

-Será mejor que descanses- le dijo Soubi mientras lo miraba tiernamente

-Gracias...-dijo Ritsuka

En ese momento el celular de Soubi empezó a sonar

-¿Quién es ?-preguntó Ritsuka

-Es Kio, voy a contestar, tu espérame aquí-dijo Ritsuka

-Esta bien-dijo Ritsuka un poco disgustado al saber de quien se trataba

Soubi salió de la habitación y una vez fuera contesto

-Soubi ¿porqué no contestabas?-dijo furioso Kio

-Es que estaba ocupado

-Y...¿se puede saber que era lo que te tenía tan ocupado?

-Ritsuka...

-¿Está contigo?¿Acaso ya...?

-Así es- interrumpió Soubi-ya esta viviendo conmigo!-dijo muy contento

-Ya veo...bueno sólo te llamaba para avisarte que el maestro quiere que nos quedemos más tiempo el Viernes puesto que tenemos que terminar el proyecto, recuerda que la presentación del trabajo es el Domingo!

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé-dijo Soubi –Y...¿no pudiste decírmelo cuando llegaras a la casa?

-Sí, pero quise decírtelo por teléfono! Quería escuchar tu linda voz –dijo Kio alegremente

-Adiós Kio-dijo Soubi ante este último comentario

-Nos vemos- dijo triste Kio

-Espera!-se apresuro a decir Soubi

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kio emocionado al pensar que Soubi le diría algo lindo, como algunas veces, aunque muy pocas, solía hacerlo.

-En cuanto a mi nuevo huésped-dijo Soubi decidido-¡No quiero que lo molestes, ya hablamos de esto lo recuerdas, Si no tienes ningún problema en cuanto a que viva conmigo puedes quedarte tu también aquí pero si tienes algún problema...será mejor que no vuelvas puesto que no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus reclamos ni nada por el estilo!

-No tengo ninguna objeción-dijo Kio molesto

-¡Qué bueno!-cambiando su tono de voz a uno más tranquilo- ¡entonces nos vemos al rato, ¡Adiós!

-Adiós Soubi!-dijo Kio mientras terminaba la llamada

Guardo su celular en su chamarra y miró al cielo con ojos humedecidos:

-"_Ni siquiera me pregunto porqué aún no había llegado a casa, no le preocupo ni en lo más mínimo!_"-pensó Kio _"¿por qué todo tiene que ser así Soubi?"_

Y después de permanecer callado un rato dijo:

-Ritsuka...me las vas a pagar! Por tu culpa Soubi ya ni me hace caso! Todo fue desde que te conoció! Ya verás Ritsuka, encontrare la manera de qué Soubi te deje de amar...¡Ya sé! Me quedare con lo que él más desea de ti: ...!Tus orejas!

Regresó a la habitación pero solo encontró a un pequeño dormido en la cama

-Debe de estar muy cansado- murmuro Soubi mientras se acercaba a Ritsuka y le daba un pequeño beso indicándole algo así como un "Buenas Noches" pero en ese momento Ritsuka abrió los brazos y atrajo para sí a Soubi y murmurando entre sueños dijo : "Soubi, te amo".

Soubi sonrió y acomodándose entre los brazos de Ritsuka y abrazándole tiernamente le susurró "Yo también"

Era de madrugada y un guapo joven se despertó

-"¿_Qué hora es_?"-pensó Ritsuka mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama, solo que no pudo pues un cuerpo se encontraba encima de él abrazándolo. _"Soubi" _pensó mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Soubi, se lo quito de encima y lo coloco en la cama

-Tengo que ir al baño...-dijo en voz baja mientras se dirigía a éste

Una vez que termino con lo suyo, se lavo las manos y se dispuso a recostarse de nuevo en la cama pero antes decidió estirarse pues tenía el cuerpo un poco entumido pero justo en el momento en que alzo los brazos para estirarse, la blusa se le levanto y recordó su herida.

-"_Es cierto_, t_engo lastimado el estomago y el tobillo"-_pensó

Se levanto la blusa para inspeccionar la herida encontrándose en ese momento con que la herida ya no estaba, no había ni rastro de ella y entonces checo esta vez su tobillo y noto que no había dolor alguno.

-_"¿Pero cómo es posible?" "Mañana le diré a Soubi"-_pensó Ritsuka mientras muy extrañado se recostaba en la cama y nuevamente sentía como los brazos de Soubi le rodeaban.

Era un nuevo día y a través de la ventana podían entrar los rayos del sol, además de eso se escuchaba claramente el revolotear de los pajarillos que se encontraban fuera. El guapo joven se levanto de la cama para después amarrarse su larga cabellera.

-Buenos días mi pequeño...-le decía Soubi a Ritsuka (Quién todavía se encontraba dormido)

-_"No lo levantare"-_pensó Soubi mientras salía del cuarto con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y se dirigía a la cocina, pero se olvido de cerrar la puerta de la habitación donde placidamente dormía Ritsuka.

-¡¡Buenos días Soubi!- dijo Kio quien eufóricamente se aventó sobre Soubi y por la inercia los dos fueron a dar al suelo cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Soubi

-Buenos días Kio- decía un molesto Soubi

-Ayer llegue muy tarde, lo siento, pero es que el malvado maestro nos hizo quedar hasta tarde...

-¿Creerás que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no estabas?-dijo Soubi fríamente

-Soubi...eres tan cruel-dijo Kio en tono chantajista

-Así he sido siempre-contesto Soubi

-Claro que no, Antes eras mas tierno y lindo conmigo

-Ah sí?-

-Claro que sí...¿Por qué no volvemos a hacer lo que hacíamos antes juntos?

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Soubi incrédulo

-A esto!- dijo Kio mientras empezaba a besar a Soubi apasionadamente

-Espera!- dijo Soubi exaltado- Ritsuka esta en la habitación!

-Pero está dormido...-dijo Kio mientras tomaba por las muñecas a Soubi-¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?

-Kio...no-dijo Soubi mientras el otro lo seguía besando

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kio

-No, no! Esto no esta bien!- dijo Soubi mientras con sus piernas aventaba a Kio lejos de él.

Mientras tanto un chico con orejas y ojos llorosos, que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y había visto todo, rápidamente se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y la cerro.

Soubi al percatarse de esto intento seguirlo pero una mano lo jalo de la chamarra.

-Tenemos que hablar Soubi!-dijo Kio

-Primero tengo que hablar con Ritsuka!-dijo Soubi

-Precisamente es de él de quién quiero hablarte-

-Lo que sea me lo dirás después!-dijo Soubi alterado y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta de la habitación Kio dijo:

-¿Aunque se trate de sus orejas..?-

-¡Qué¡-dijo Soubi extrañado

-Tengo que hablarte de eso pero no aquí...Vamos a mi habitación-dijo Kio perversamente

-De acuerdo-dijo Soubi mientras lo seguía.

Se metieron en el cuarto y Kio cerró la puerta...

Justo en ese momento que Ritsuka escucho cómo una puerta era cerrada, abrió la suya ligeramente para asomarse y al descubrir que no había nadie en la sala, supuso que Kio y Soubi habían sido los que se metían a la habitación.

"_Soubi...eres un idiota! Cómo no pudiste continuar esa escenita en la sala mejor te metiste a la habitación...Idiota!"_-pensó Ritsuka mientras tomaba su mochila que se encontraba en la habitación de Soubi y salía del departamento muy enojado.

---ø---

-Bien ...¿qué tienen las orejas de Ritsuka? -dijo Soubi muy enfadado

-Soubi...he decidido algo-dijo Kio

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Soubi preocupado

-Sí tú no me amas...haré que Ritsuka lo haga-dijo perversamente Kio

mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

-¡Kio!-gritó Soubi muy extrañado ante el comportamiento de su amigo

-Lo siento Soubi pero ayer lo estuve pensando mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que por más que yo te insista tú no me querrás a mí, por lo qué sólo me queda quedarme con lo que tu más amas en este mundo: A Ritsuka!

-Kio...yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así

-Lo sé Soubi pero eso lo hubieras pensado antes, por el momento ya no me interesas tú sino él!...¡De paso aprovecho para encontrar que es lo que tanto amas de él!

-Pero si tú ni lo amas!-dijo Soubi

-Pero puedo tratar, ¿no?

-Kio...

-Y más aún...¿qué te parecería que me entregara sus orejas, sabes que soy muy bueno para eso..-dijo Kio en tono seductor

-Kio!-dijo Soubi muy enojado

-Bueno Soubi...nos vemos!

-No te quiero volver a ver Kio!—dijo Soubi

-Claro que tú no me volverás a ver, sólo que no te aseguro que Ritsuka piense lo mismo-dijo Kio-Me iré a mi casa, después de todo aún sigo teniendo una y mis cosas las sacare ahorita mismo pero recuerda...-

-¡¿Qué!-dijo Soubi furioso

-Qué YO me quedare con las orejas de Ritsuka y que si un día llega sin ellas aquí es porque se me entrego y que a quien ama es a mí

-Eres un...-dijo Soubi

-No te enojes Soubi recuerda que todo fue tu culpa: Tus desprecios, tus crueldades...¡cómo me hacían sentir mal-dijo Kio sonriendo- pero eso no pasará más...-

-¡Eres un maldito!-grito Soubi

-Ya no importa lo qué pienses de mí,Ahhh y por cierto...-dijo Kio perversamente-¡Más te vale no decirle nada a Ritsuka de lo que acabamos de hablar ó de lo contrario yo mismo me encargare de contarle como perdiste tus lindas orejitas con tu amado Ritsu-sensei y de seguro que ya no le quedarán ganas de perder las suyas contigo! Jajaja!

-Adiós Kio!-dijo Soubi furioso mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la suya en donde noto qué Ritsuka no estaba, entonces rápidamente salió del apartamento con rostro de enojo y a la vez de preocupación

-Nunca me perdonaras Soubi...-decía un triste Kio mientras una lagrima se escurría por su mejilla.

---ø---

-¿Qué hago Senmei? Soubi me ha traicionado, mi madre me odia...¿Qué hago?-decía Ritsuka mientras se dirigía a la escuela "_Parece que es el único lugar donde alguien me espera: ¡Yuiko!_"-pensó Ritsuka

Llegó a la escuela y al ver a Yuiko corrió hacía ella y la abrazó y en ese momento empezó a llorar dejando salir toda su dolor, frustración y tristeza.

Yuiko al notar esto no hizo más que abrazarlo y dejar que Ritsuka se desahogara aunque estaba muy asustada a causa del estado de.

-Soubi me ha traicionado, Yuiko!-gritaba Ritsuka mientras las lagrimas le invadían el rostro.

-Ritsuka...-murmuró Yuiko-¿Qué pasó?

Ritsuka le contó todo lo que vio a Yuiko y ella amablemente le dijo:

-Debió ser un error Ritsuka, no puede ser...Soubi te ama mucho, me lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio y esos besos y caricias que te dan lo demuestran, ¿ó no?

-Sí...pero, no sé que hacer...-dijo Ritsuka mientras se intentaba tranquilizar un poco

-Habla con él-dijo Yuiko

-Lo haré-dijo Ritsuka

-Sí pero tranquilízate por favor, además recuerda qué la semana que viene es tu cumpleaños y no quiero qué estés triste, si quieres por el momento puedes vivir en mi casa

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Ritsuka inocentemente

-Claro, después de todo para que están hechos los amigos

-Gracias!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se limpiaba con la manga las lagrimas

-Si quieres en la tarde vamos a tu casa por unas cosas! - dijo Yuiko

-Sí!- contestó Ritsuka-Además de eso quiero pedirte un favor...

-¿De qué se trata Ritsuka? –dijo Yuiko

-En este momento me siento muy confundido, con todo lo que me pasa con mi madre, con Yukihiro y ahora con Soubi; por lo qué no quiero verlo en unos días, creo que será lo mejor para ambos así que cuando salgamos hoy de clase, sí es que me viene a buscar, no quiero verlo entonces por favor cuando salgamos nos escapamos corriendo de Soubi...

-Pero eso no es posible-dijo Yuiko

-¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado Ritsuka

-No podremos irnos corriendo por tu tobillo y tu herida...

-En cuánto a eso...-dijo Ritsuka- no te preocupes más!

-Pero como no me voy a preocupar! -dijo Yuiko

-Verás...mi herida del estomago desapareció y en cuánto a mi tobillo, ya tampoco hay dolor!

-¡Qué!-dijo Yuiko muy extrañada

-¡Así es! Es muy extraño, ¿no?-dijo Ritsuka sonriendo

-¡Que extraño!-murmuro Yuiko- ¡pero que bueno!

-Sí, ¡¿verdad!

-Bueno Ritsuka entonces nos iremos a clases por el momento pero las nuevas reglas son:

1.No más Soubi por unos días

2.No quiero que llores más ni estés triste

3.Sólo pensar en preparar tu fiesta

-De acuerdo Yuiko- dijo Ritsuka con los ánimos repuestos

Entraron al salón de clases y una vez dentro Ritsuka noto que Yukihiro no había ido...

"_Donde estará_"-pensó Ritsuka triste

Siguieron las demás clases y Yuiko hizo lo imposible por distraer a Ritsuka y por hacerlo reír...

Al finalizar las clases Yuiko se acerco a Ritsuka

-Ritsuka...Me asome por la ventana y vi a Soubi en la entrada de la escuela ¿qué hacemos?

-No quiero verlo-dijo Ritsuka

-Lo sé, por eso...¿qué hacemos?

-¡Tenemos que escapar de él Yuiko¡- dijo alegremente Ritsuka

-Bien...pensando...pensando...pensando, ¡ya se!-

-¿Qué?-dijo Ritsuka

-Aprovecharemos que todos están saliendo apenas, entonces nos meteremos en una bola de alumnos y ahí nos escabulliremos

-Es buena idea pero ¿crees que funcionara?

-Claro que sí, solo hay que ser precavidos Jajajaja-dijo Yuiko mientras se empezaba a reír siniestramente

Soubi se encontraba en la entrada fumando, como siempre, y pensaba en muchas cosas...

_-"¿Qué hacer?¿Cómo explicarle"?_-

Justo en ese momento muchos alumnos salían de la escuela en montón y entre esa bola iban nuestros infiltrados y una vez que pasaron a Soubi, se abrieron paso entre los alumnos y entonces Yuiko le grito a Ritsuka:

-¡¡¡¡¡Corre!

Mientras ambos corrían en dirección a casa de Ritsuka entonces Soubi pensó

-"_Esa voz se me hace conocida..._" pero rápidamente lo olvido pues tenía que seguir viendo si alguno de los chicos que salía era su Ritsuka (Pobre!)

Llegaron jadeando a la casa por la velocidad con la que venían.

-Démonos prisa Yuiko, de seguro Soubi vendrá aquí después de que no me encuentre en la escuela!-dijo Ritsuka agotado

-Tienes razón-dijo Yuiko

Se introdujeron en la casa y sin decir más se dirigieron a la habitación de Ritsuka

-Sugoi!-exclamo Yuiko-¡que bella habitación Ritsuka!

-Gracias Yuiko-dijo Ritsuka

-Y así que por aquí es por donde Soubi se mete y aquí es donde te bañas y aquí donde usas tu computadora y aquí donde colocas tu ropa y aqu-decía Yuiko emocionada mientras espiaba todos los rincones del cuarto de Ritsuka

-Yuiko-la interrumpió Ritsuka mientras una podía notársele una venita en la frente- ¿Y si mejor me ayudas a recoger mis cosas?

-Sí, lo siento- dijo Yuiko

Se apresuraron a recoger ropa y otros artículos y cuando bajaron se encontraron a la madre de Ritsuka

-Pero...¡¿quiénes son ustedes!¿a dónde llevan las cosas de Mi Ritsuka?

-Lo siento, yo...-intentaba explicarse Ritsuka

-¿Quién eres tú? dijo fríamente la madre mientras le aventaba al chico un vaso de vidrio que traía en la mano pero Ritsuka interpuso su brazo para que no le dañara el rostro.

Yuiko al ver esto pudo comprobar que todo lo que Ritsuka le contaba era peor, entonces pudo entender su dolor y tristeza de todos los días.

-¿Quién eres tú?-seguía gritando la madre-Devuélveme a Mi Ritsuka!

En ese momento Yuiko que ya no podía soportar ver sufrir a Ritsuka lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo de esa casa

-Lárgate!-empezó a gritar descontroladamente su madre- No vuelvas! Devuélveme a Mi Ritsuka!

Los 2 jóvenes salieron de esa casa y Ritsuka empezó a llorar...Al verlo Yuiko le dijo:

-Ritsuka! Estas rompiendo las reglas!

-Sí, lo siento!-dijo éste mientras se limpiaba el rostro

-De acuerdo!-dijo Yuiko –Vamos! Mi casa te espera!- dijo Yuiko mientras le sonreía a Ritsuka

-Gracias- dijo Ritsuka mientras le correspondía la sonrisa

---ø---

Salió el último chico de la escuela y no había rastro de Ritsuka

-¿Pero en donde se habrá metido?-dijo Soubi pensando que el único lugar obvio al que Ritsuka pudo haber ido era la escuela pero al no encontrarlo se preocupo mucho.

-¿Dónde estará? ¿En casa de su madre, No, eso no es posible!- se apresuro a contestar. – Talvez haya vuelto al departamento...-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacía éste.

Llegaron a la casa de Yuiko y una vez ahí se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirrosa.

El cuarto estaba pintado de rosa, había una cama con cabecera de madera y sábanas rosas, además había un ropero, un baño y en la puerta de éste había un espejo de cuerpo entero y también había un escritorio donde se encontraba la laptop de Yuiko, una silla y en frente del escritorio había una gran ventana...

Depositaron las maletas de Ritsuka sobre la cama y Ritsuka puso su mochila en una silla al igual que la chica

-Sugoi!-dijo Ritsuka-tu cuarto también es muy lindo!

-Verdad que sí?- dijo Yuiko vanidosamente-Esa es una de la pocas ventajas de ser hija única!

-Ooooh¡-decía Ritsuka mientras exploraba, ahora él, el cuarto de la chica

-Ritsuka...-dijo Yuiko

-Mmm?-dijo mientras se examinaba en el espejo

-Seguro que no quieres ver a Soubi!

Inmediatamente el rostro de Ritsuka se ensombreció

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor!-se apresuro a decir mientras intentaba disimular su tristeza

-De acuerdo, te ayudare a que no lo veas por un tiempo pero después tienes que hablar con él, bien?

-Esta bien-dijo Ritsuka

-Bueno...ahora ¡Vamos a comer!

-Haí!

Ritsuka y Yuiko se sentaron en la mesa a comer y cuando los padres de la chica se sentaron, notaron la presencia del chico pero no preguntaron nada, simplemente comieron en silencio. Al terminar la comida los padres de la chica le dijeron:

-Yuiko ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?-

- Claro!- dijo Yuiko

Al notar la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de los padres, Ritsuka pensó que lo mejor era retirarse de ahí. Así que se levanto de su silla y agradeciéndole a los padres la comida se marcho al cuarto de la chica.

Una vez que Ritsuka se retiró, la madre de Yuiko dijo:

-Hija...¿se puede saber quien es ese chico tan serio?-

-Es Aoyagi Ritsuka, recuerdan que una vez les platique de un chico que habían transferido a nuestra escuela el año pasado...

-Sí, sí recordamos- dijeron ambos

-Bueno pues es él y les pido que por favor permitan que se quede en nuestra casa durante unos días

-¡Y por qué? ¿Acaso no se preocuparan sus padres por él?

-Precisamente por eso está aquí...

-¿Mmm?-dijo el padre extrañado

-Su madre esta, esta...loca-dijo Yuiko seriamente

-¿¡Qué?-dijo su madre

-Creo que nunca les platique pero la madre de Ritsuka lo lastima, le avienta vasos, floreros, platos, cuchillos y diario Ritsuka va con vendas en el rostro, en las manos y por eso...

-No puede ser-dijo su padre muy preocupado

-¿Y su padre?-dijo la madre

-Ritsuka no habla mucho de él pero por lo poco que me ha contado me imagino que su padre murió cuando era muy pequeño...Ni siquiera lo recuerda-contesto Yuiko tristemente

-¿Y no tiene familiares lejanos?-dijo su padre

-No-contesto firmemente Yuiko

-Hija...nosotros entendemos la situación del chico y dejaremos que viva aquí el tiempo necesario pero no es posible que se quede toda la vida viviendo con nosotros...

-Sí...lo sé-dijo tristemente Yuiko

-¿Y que piensa hacer ese chico?-dijo el padre-

-Lo que sucede es que Ritsuka tiene novio...digo ¡novia! – se apresuro a decir la chica

-¿Y?-dijeron sus padres

-Él se pensaba ir a vivir con ella pero se pelearon hace poco y ya no se han vuelto a ver desde entonces...-dijo Yuiko afligida

-¿Se piensa ir a vivir con ella?-dijo su padre extrañado

-Sí...lo que pasa es que es...¿cómo les explico?-dijo Yuiko confundida mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Qué?-dijo la madre

-Tienen una relación muy fuerte, se quieren mucho y cómo el...!ella¡ no quería que Ritsuka sufriera mas daños con su madre entonces le ofreció que vivieran juntos pero hubo un malentendido y se pelearon, entonces...

-Ah bueno!-dijeron los padres

-Ritsuka, yo pienso, que si va a regresar con ella sólo que en este momento está muy confundido puesto que su madre digamos que: lo corrió de su casa y esta muy triste por esto entonces como no sabía que hacer le ofrecí que viviera con nosotros durante un tiempo y pues por eso está aquí

-Que noble eres hija-dijo su padre

-Gracias, pero entonces...¿sí se puede quedar con nosotros durante un tiempo?-dijo Yuiko con cara de gatito perdido

-Claro que sí-dijeron muy contentos sus padres

-Gracias, además Ritsuka aunque parece un niño muy serio es una buena persona y por eso le aprecio mucho!-dijo Yuiko sonriendo

-Intenta que se la pase bien hija, creo que se lo merece!- dijo su madre

-Sí, ¡no hay problema!-dijo con una gran sonrisa Yuiko- Y no se preocupen se quedara en el cuarto de huéspedes!

-Bueno y cambiando de tema...¿ya tienes planes para el Sábado?-dijo su padre

-Sí-dijo Yuiko mientras una gotita escurría por su cabeza

-Tengo una cita-dijo Yuiko sin muchos ánimos

-Ah que mal-dijo el padre

-¿Por qué?-dijo Yuiko

-Por qué tenía cuatro boletos para ir al cine ese día y pensaba que fuéramos tu madre, tú y yo y alguna amiga ó amigo que quisieras invitar pero viendo que ya tienes planes...-dijo el padre mientras sacaba unos boletos de su bolsillo

-Damelos!-dijo Yuiko rápidamente al recordar que le dijo a Yayoi que ella tenía 2 boletos para el cine...

-De acuerdo, ¿pero no hay ningún problema?

-No, no ...¡¡yo me encargare de invitar a dos personas más al cine!-dijo Yuiko mientras reía y tomaba los boletos

-Esta bien, bueno entonces tu madre y yo iremos a cenar ese día así que entonces ya todos tenemos planes-dijo su padre

-Bueno entonces me voy a dormir, ¡que descansen!-dijo Yuiko mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

-Igualmente hija-dijo su madre

Yuiko llego a su habitación y encontró a Ritsuka sentado en una silla viendo a lo lejos a través de la ventana

-Ritsuka-dijo Yuiko al notarlo muy serio

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ritsuka regresando a la Tierra

-No, nada...-dijo Yuiko

-Yuiko...¿segura qué no hay ningún problema si me quedo con ustedes durante un tiempo?

-Claro que no!-dijo Yuiko sonriente- Ven, te mostrare tu habitación-

-Gracias-dijo Ritsuka mientras tomaba sus maletas y su mochila

Llegaron al cuarto de huéspedes y Yuiko abrió la puerta diciendo:

-Ésta será tu habitación, espero que te guste

-Sí, muchas gracias-dijo Ritsuka mientras entraba en ella y colocaba sus maletas en el suelo.

La habitación, no era tan grande como el cuarto de Yuiko pero era muy linda, estaba pintada en color morado; había una cama, un pequeño ropero, un baño y un escritorio.

-Bueno Ritsuka creo que necesitas descansar, hoy a sido un día muy pesado para ti...

-Así es Yuiko, gracias!-dijo Ritsuka mientras le mostraba a Yuiko una linda sonrisa

-Oyasumi, Ritsuka-dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación

-Oyasumi, Yuiko –dijo Ritsuka mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba.

Se recostó en la cama y de su mochila sacó su celular y noto que tenía 8 llamadas perdidas...todas de Soubi.

-"_No quiero verlo_"-dijo Ritsuka mientras apagaba el celular y cerraba los ojos para soñar con él, con él siempre con él...

---ø---

Soubi llegó a su apartamento y para su sorpresa no encontré más que dos habitaciones vacías y sintiendo una gran soledad se recostó en un sillón y mirando hacia el techo se quedo dormido."_Ritsuka, ¿dónde estás?_"

Al día siguiente se despertó un poco adolorido del cuello...

_-"Creo que ese sillón es bastante incomodo"-_ pensó Soubi mientras se levantaba de este y se dirigía al baño.

""_Mejor me doy una baño con agua fría, así padre despertar de este sueño tan cruel en donde mi Ritsuka no esta conmigo"-_pensó mientras abría las llaves de la regadera.

-"Al parecer no es un sueño"- dijo mientras se bañaba

-"_Qué voy a hacer_"-pensó Soubi desesperadamente

---ø---

Ritsuka se despertó esa mañana y se sentía más tranquilo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-decía una voz de mujer

-Claro que sí-dijo Ritsuka

-Buenos días-Ritsuka-kun-decía la madre de Yuiko-¿cómo amaneciste esta mañana?

-Muy bien, gracias-contestó amablemente Ritsuka

-Aquí te traigo unas toallas, por si te quieres dar un baño...-dijo la señora mientras las colocaba sobre el escritorio

-Muchas gracias-dijo Ritsuka

-Bueno Ritsuka-kun, me retiro-dijo la madre mientras abría nuevamente la puerta de la habitación

-Sí señora-dijo Ritsuka mientras se ponía de pie

-Ritsuka...-se detuvo la madre en la puerta- Me alegro mucho de que te encuentres bien!-dijo sonriendo la madre- Y por cierto no me digas "señora" me haces sentir muy vieja, esta bien si me dices Naomi

-De acuerdo, señ—perdón, Naomi!-dijo Ritsuka sonriendo en está ultima frase

-Bueno entones voy a ir a despertar a Yuiko de lo contrario por su culpa se les hará tarde-dijo Naomi mientras se iba

Ritsuka tomo las toallas y se metió a bañar "¡_Que amable_!"-pensó Ritsuka mientras sentía como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo

-Dense prisa o llegaran tarde!-decía alterada la madre

-Ya vamos!-gritaba Yuiko mientras entraba en la habitación de Ritsuka

-Ritsuka, hay que darnos prisa!-dijo Yuiko

Al notar Ritsuka el rostro de Yuiko todo rojo sonrió y se apresuro a terminar de secar su cabello, tomó su mochila y su celular y lo prendió pero está vez no se lo colgó del cuello como solía hacerlo sino que lo hecho en la mochila.

-Vámonos!-dijo Ritsuka alegremente

Bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina en donde su madre dijo:

-Yuiko, tu padre ya se ha ido a trabajar...¡¡¡pero ustedes se tiene que dar prisa! (Grito con ese acento que las madres tienen cuando saben que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela ¡ Jiji )

-Sí!-dijeron ambos

-Aquí está su desayuno-dijo Naomi mientras servía unos platos en la mesa

-Gracias!-dijeron los chicos

Se sentaron a desayunar no sin antes decir su célebre frase:

-Itadakimasu!-

Mientras tanto Naomi les dio a cada uno su almuerzo.

Salieron de la casa gritando:

-Itekimasu! (significa: Volveré!) y partieron viendo a Naomi recargada en el marco de la puerta despidiéndolos.

-Tu madre es muy amable!- dijo Ritsuka mientras corrían en dirección a la escuela

-Sí verdad- afirmo Yuiko

Llegaron a la escuela, entraron a su salón y se sentaron en sus lugares. La maestra nuevamente no había llegado y de pronto dos chicos se acercaron a Yuiko y a Ritsuka, se trataba de Yayoi y Yukihiro respectivamente.

Ritsuka al ver a Yukihiro acercarse le sonrió y volteo a ver a Yuiko en señal de "auxilio" pero Yuiko ya se encontraba conversando con Yayoi así que no pudo interrumpir y se resigno a atender a Yukihiro (La verdad es que no quería porque siempre que estaba con el se ponía muy nervioso)

-Hola Ritsuka ¿cómo estas?-dijo Yukihiro preocupado

-Muy bien, gracias-contestó Ritsuka

-Me alegro mucho-contesto tiernamente Yukihiro-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?. Perdón por preguntarte hasta ahora pero es que ayer por si no lo notaste...no vine a la escuela

-Sí lo note!-contestó Ritsuka apenado- y en cuanto a mi tobillo: ¡Ya está mejor, gracias!

-Que bueno-dijo Yukihiro "_Así que si noto mi ausencia_"-pensó

-A propósito-dijo Ritsuka- creo que no te había agradecido por llevarme cargando hasta la enfermería el otro día, debo pesar mucho ¿no?-dijo Ritsuka inocentemente

-Para nada...-contestó Yukihiro

-Bueno de todas formas, muchas gracias-dijo Ritsuka

-No hay de qué lindo Ritsuka- contestó Yukihiro

-Eres muy bueno conmigo-dijo Ritsuka

-Claro, creo que si quiero ser algo más que tu amigo debo empezar desde el principio ¿no?- le dijo Yukihiro con una mirada llena de ternura

Al ver su mirada, Ritsuka se puso todo rojo y entonces desviando un poco su mirada le dijo:

-Creo que...sí- contestó inseguro

Pero en ese momento Yukihiro se percató de que Aioria venía entrando al salón así que se apresuro a decir:

-Luego seguimos charlando Ritsuka!

-Sí!-contesto Ritsuka alegremente

Yukihiro se fue a su lugar (atrás de Ritsuka ¬¬) y pronto llego Aioria y muy amenamente se pusieron a platicar los dos.

-Sí...no te preocupes Yayoi, no se me olvidará!- decía una Yuiko un poco molesta

-De acuerdo Yuiko!

-Por cierto Yayoi, te quiero decir algo...-dijo Yuiko

-¿¡Qué?-dijo Yayoi muy ilusionado porque pensaba que sería algo así como una declaración de amor lo que Yuiko le iba a decir.

-Tengo otros dos boletos, así que ¿no te importaría si invito a otras 2 personas, verdad?

-No hay problema-dijo Yayoi desilusionado

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana a las 11:00 en la plaza Otoyome!-dijo Yuiko muy feliz

-Sí, pero dime...¿quiénes serán esas 2 personas?

-No tengo idea! -dijo Yuiko mientras Yayoi se iba de espaldas

-Bueno entonces nos vemos ¬¬!-dijo Yayoi

-Adiós, Nos vemos mañana Yayoi!-dijo la pelirrosa mientras Yayoi se salía del salón.

En ese momento llegó la maestra y dijo:

-Hola muchachos, perdón la demora! ¡Bien empecemos la clase!

-Hai!-contestaron todos

Las clases empezaron y Ritsuka estaba muy atento cuando de pronto su celular empezó a vibrar así que levanto su mochila y sacó el celular y al ver qué era Soubi, por la lucecita roja, se paro de su asiento y le dijo a la maestra:

-Sensei, ¿me permite ir al baño?

-Claro que sí, Ritsuka-kun

Ritsuka salió rápidamente del salón y se dirigió a los baños. Inmediatamente un chico se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

-Sensei ¿me permite ir a mí también?

-Sí!- dijo Kahko-sensei

Ritsuka llegó a los baños y tomo con las dos manos el teléfono y dijo:

-No quiero hablar contigo Soubi-dijo mientras dejaba sonar al teléfono hasta que por fin Soubi dejo de llamar...

Entonces recibió un mensaje y lo leyó "_Tenemos que hablar Ritsuka..Por favor contesta!._"

Ritsuka cerró el celular, se hincó en el suelo y recargándose en el lavamanos empezó a llorar.

-"¿Porqué?"- decía un desconsolado Ritsuka, de pronto sintió cómo alguien lo abrazaba, era él...Yukihiro

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-le murmuro dulcemente Yukihiro al oído-Me dijiste que estabas bien...

-Lo siento...-dijo Ritsuka mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba a Yukihiro y daba rienda suelta a su llanto-Es Soubi!-dijo fuertemente

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-preguntó preocupado

-Nos peleamos...-decía Ritsuka entre lagrimas

-Y...¿por qué no te olvidas de él?-dijo Yukihiro mientras tomaba el rostro de Ritsuka con sus dos manos

-¿Cómo?-dijo Ritsuka

-Así...-dijo Yukihiro mientras lo empezaba a besar dulce pero a la vez apasionadamente

Ritsuka le correspondió muy bien el beso y después cuando se separaron Yukihiro dijo:

-Ritsuka...sabes que puedes contar conmigo y si quieres utilizarme para olvidar a Soubi ¡No hay problema!

-¿Qué?-dijo Ritsuka confundido

-Así es, ¿sabes?...Me disgusta mucho verte llorando por culpa de ese idiota, así qué si me dieras una oportunidad yo te podría ayudar a olvidarlo...-dijo insinuante Yukihiro

-No sé-dijo confundido Ritsuka

-Piénsalo, pero si no me aceptas...seamos amigos ¿sí? –dijo dulcemente Yukihiro

El chico rubio se levanto del suelo pero Ritsuka le tomo la mano impidiéndole que se fuera

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Yukihiro

-Abrázame un poco más-dijo Ritsuka

Sin que se lo pidiera una segunda vez, Yukihiro se hincó en el suelo y abrazó a Ritsuka fuertemente

-"_Estos brazos son como los de él"_-pensaba Ritsuka mientras Yukihiro lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-Tenemos que volver a clases- dijo Yukihiro con un tono de preocupación (¿por qué será?¬¬)

-Sí-dijo Ritsuka mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

Volvieron a clases y al entrar al salón Ritsuka noto una mirada muy penetrante encima de ellos, se trataba de ...Aioria. Tomaron su lugar y Ritsuka, que aún traía su celular en sus manos, lo miro fijamente; entonces Yukihiro se inclino hacia delante y le susurró al oído: "Mejor apágalo". Ritsuka sin saber por qué hizo lo que el chico le indicó.

---ø---

Mientras tanto en el patio de una gran universidad se encontraba un chico recargado en un poste

-"_De seguro aún sigue enojado_"-pensó Soubi, en ese momento una chica se acercaba...

-Soubi-kun!Soubi-kun!—gritaba la chica

-¿Qué pasa Rinna-san?-respondió Soubi

-El sensei te esta buscando para que le ayudes a terminar la pintura...-

-De acuerdo, dile que ya voy para allá-dijo Soubi

-Haí...Disculpa que te moleste pero...¿estás bien?

-Sí-contestó fríamente Soubi mientras se alejaba de ahí en dirección al salón

_-"¿A eso le llama estar bien?" ¬¬ _-pensaba la chica extrañada-"_Bueno allá él..."_-decía la chica mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería

-Y...¿qué tal te va con Ritsuka?-dijo una voz perversa

-No te interesa Kio...-dijo Soubi

-Ahh, ¿así que mal eh?-contestó Kio

-Déjame en paz-dijo Soubi mientras seguía su camino

-Claro que sí, pero...talvez aproveche está oportunidad para conquistarlo ¿no lo crees?-dijo Kio

En ese momento Soubi se dio la vuelta y tomó por la ropa a su "ex"amigo...

-No te atrevas a tocar a Ritsuka!- dijo Soubi mirando a Kio con ojos serios, de esos que dan miedo

Kio al ver su mirada se intentó zafar de las manos de Soubi pero éste no lo dejó.

-¡Te lo advierto Kio! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo¡-dijo mirando esta vez a Kio con unos ojos que decían algo así como "Si lo tocas, te mato...". Inmediatamente Soubi soltó a Kio y lo aventó contra el suelo y siguió su camino dejando a un asustado Kio.

---ø---

Llego la hora del descanso y los chicos juntaron sus sillas y empezaron a comer su delicioso almuerzo.

-Yuiko...-dijo Ritsuka

-¿Mmm?-dijo Yuiko mientras examinaba con los palillos su comida

-Yukihiro se ha portado muy bien conmigo y me gustaría agradecérselo, ¿cómo se lo agradezco?

-¿Por qué dices que se ha portado muy bien contigo?

-Por qué ahora que lo analizo siempre se preocupa por mí, me trata muy bien, es muy lindo conmigo y hoy en el baño...me besó otra vez-dijo confundido Ritsuka

-¡Qué!-dijo Yuiko mientras se empezaba a ahogar

Ritsuka se apresuró a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que pasara el bocado y una vez que Yuiko se repuso le dijo:

-¡¿Otra vez!-

-Sí...pero esta vez fue diferente, pude sentir dulzura en sus labios

-Ritsuka...-dijo Yuiko- ¿No estarás pensando en cortar a Soubi para andar con él o sí?

-No eso es imposible, además el ya tiene a alguien- dijo Ritsuka mientras volteaba a ver a Aioria

-Y si ya tiene a alguien entonces porque te besa y hace todo lo que hace?

-No lo sé...pero el caso es qué el quiere primero ser mi amigo y a mi también me gustaría ser su amigo

-De acuerdo Ritsuka, Si eso es lo que quieres...!

-Pero entonces ¿cómo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí?

-Mmm, déjame ver-dijo Yuiko pensativa- ¡Ya sé¡ ¿Qué te parece si lo invitas al cine el Sábado?

-podría ser...

-Claro! Es perfecto!Porque ...¿sabes una cosa?. Mi padre me dio 4 boletos para el cine, 1 es para Yayoi, otro para mí y los otros dos para Yukihiro y tú! No estaría bien que fuéramos todos juntos, además necesitas distraerte un poco Ritsuka!

-Tienes razón !-dijo Ritsuka optimistamente

-Entonces así quedamos!-

-Sí-dijo Ritsuka-entonces...ahorita vengo!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se paraba de su asiento e iba con Yukihiro quien se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la maestra platicando con unas chicas.

-¡Yukihiro!-gritaba Ritsuka

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?

-Puedes venir conmigo un momento

-Claro!- respondió alegremente Yukihiro-Bien chicas, luego seguimos hablando!

Salieron del salón y Ritsuka le dijo a Yukihiro:

-Hola de nuevo, necesito hacerte una pregunta...¿te gustaría venir con Yuiko, Yayoi y conmigo al cine?

-Sí es contigo, puedo ir a donde sea!-dijo Yukihiro sonriendo

-Gracias, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 11:00 en la Plaza Otoyome!-dijo Ritsuka muy contento al saber que Yukihiro si iría con ellos

-Sí, claro, nos vemos mañana!

-Sí!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se metía al salón

Yukihiro se metió al salón sin percatarse de que Aioria los observaba a lo lejos en el corredor...

Las clases siguieron y Ritsuka se encontraba muy contento (por qué será?) hasta que salieron de la escuela y en la entrada nuevamente vieron a Soubi fumando entonces la sonrisa de Ritsuka desapareció.

-Ritsuka...no puedes escapar de él siempre-dijo Yuiko

-Lo sé- dijo Ritsuka

-¿Hablaras con él?-dijo Yuiko seriamente

-Sí...-dijo Ritsuka confundido

-De acuerdo, te esperare para que nos vayamos a casa juntos, ok?-

Yuiko se desvió del camino para dejar a Ritsuka sólo y cuando Ritsuka paso enfrente de Soubi teniendo la esperanza de que un milagro ocurriera y Soubi no le hablara pero obvio que le habló y le dijo:

-Ritsuka...¿podemos hablar?

-Sí...-dijo Ritsuka, aunque en realidad no quería hablar con Soubi

Pero justo en ese momento Yukihiro venía saliendo de la escuela (sin Aioria) y al ver a Ritsuka con Soubi pensó:

-"_No Soubi, no lo lastimaras más_"-entonces corrió hasta donde se encontraban y tomando a Ritsuka de una mano empezó a correr junto con él, dejando a Yuiko y a Soubi muy extrañados...

Entonces Soubi empezó a correr tras de ellos y Yuiko tras de todos...

Y en la persecución:

-¿Qué pasa Yukihiro?-decía un agitado Ritsuka

-Lo siento, pero no dejare que Soubi te lastime más!-decía Yukihiro

-Yukihiro...-decía tiernamente Ritsuka

-Dime "Yuki", por favor!

-De acuerdo!-decía Ritsuka mientras volteaba para ver cómo Soubi y a lo lejos Yuiko venían tras de ellos

-Ritsuka!-gritaba Soubi y Yuiko

Al notar Yuki qué Soubi se acercaba pensó "_Vaya que es rápido_"

-Bueno...creo que será más fácil así-dijo Yukihiro mientras alzaba a Ritsuka con sus dos brazos y se lo llevaba de ahí a toda velocidad y en un callejón se metió y cómo Soubi los perdió de vista (por lo rápido que iban), entonces siguió corriendo sin percatarse del callejón (Al igual que Yuiko quien iba siguiendo a Soubi jiji !)

-Gracias...-dijo Ritsuka- La verdad es que creo que aún no estaba listo para hablar con él...

-No hay de que-dijo Yuki mientras bajaba a Ritsuka

-Yuki...quiero saber algo

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?

-Tú...ya tienes a Aioria ¿ó me equivoco?

Yuki se dio la vuelta y dijo

-En cierta parte sí, pero lo nuestro fue algo arreglado, es decir, yo no lo amo por mi voluntad sino por qué me fue impuesto-dijo tranquilamente Yuki

-"_A quién me recuerda?¬¬_"_ –_ pensó Ritsuka-Entonces-dijo Ritsuka confundido-¿por qué te gusto?

-Me gustas por qué...por qué

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ritsuka impaciente

-Por qué creo que eres un niño muy lindo y tierno...-dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la pared acorralando a Ritsuka

-Pero...¿cómo puedes amar a Aioria y a mi al mismo tiempo?-dijo Ritsuka apenado al sentir la cercanía de Yuki

-Simplemente los amo a los dos...-dijo Yuki mientras se acercaba a Ritsuka y le daba un gran beso...

Al termino de éste, Yuki dijo:

-Y tú...¿amas de verdad a Soubi?

-Sí, aunque lo mío al principio también fue algo arreglado jeje!-dijo Ritsuka riendo

-Pero ahora sí lo amas de verdad?

-Con toda mi alma!-dijo Ritsuka decidido

-¿Aunque te haga sufrir?

-¡Sí!-dijo Ritsuka- y por eso sufro...

-¿mmm? ¬¬-dijo Yukihiro extrañado

-Sufro porque quiero verlo, porque quiero que sólo sea para mí, que este conmigo, que me ama solo a mi, que me abrace, que me bese todo el tiempo...

-Y me imagino que será a él a quién le entregues tus orejas ¿cierto? -dijo Yuki

-Síp!-dijo Ritsuka apenado

-Y... ¿no estarías dispuesto a dárselas a alguien más?- pregunto Yuki seductoramente

-No puedo, yo se lo prometí...Le prometí que yo sería de él nada más, porque, porque...

-¿Porqué? –dijo Yuki

-Porqué yo lo amo mucho y sufriría mucho sin él, por eso es que yo lo necesito y me duele que no este conmigo , pero creo que por ahora, lo mejor es darnos un tiempo...¡Pero de verdad lo amo!

Yukihiro al escuchar estas ultimas palabras entendió que aunque Ritsuka le correspondiera en sus besos, le pidiera que lo abrazara o lo usara para olvidar a Soubi, su corazón siempre sería de Soubi (pero se rendiría?)

Quitó sus manos de la pared y dejando libre a Ritsuka dijo:

-Bueno Ritsuka entonces me voy a mi casa...

-Sí Yuki, nos vemos mañana- dijo Ritsuka mientras salían del callejón y Ritsuka se iba en dirección a casa de Yuiko (al menos eso creía) sin imaginarse cuanto lo amaba Yuki...

Ya empezaba a obscurecer y Ritsuka se encontraba...perdido

-¡¡¡¡¡Donde estoy!-gritaba tan fuerte que hasta Marte se podían escuchar sus gritos

Se apresuró a sacar su celular tenía planeado hablarle a Yuiko cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear el chico de piercings dijo perversamente:

-¿Así qué estas perdido...?

---ø---

-Ese Ritsuka, me las va a pagar!-decía una Yuiko fatigada mientras abría la puerta de su casa-Me hizo correr tras de él...!

-Tadaima!-gritaba en la entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron!-dijo su madre que se acercaba a donde estaba Yuiko y al notar la ausencia del chico dijo preocupada:

-¿Y Ritsuka?

-¡¿No ha llegado!-dijo Yuiko espantada

---ø---

-Ritsuka...¿por qué?-decía Soubi mientras entraba fatigado a su departamento

-Y ese maldito de Yukihiro!-decía muy enojado.

-Y ese otro maldito de Kio!-seguía diciendo

-¡¡¡Qué voy a hacer!

---ø---

-¡¡¡Kio!-dijo alarmado Ritsuka

-Hola Ritsuka-kun-dijo muy contento Kio

-Adiós, dijo Ritsuka mientras intentaba seguir su paso pero Kio se lo impidió

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Kio

-No tengo ningún interés de hablar con el amante de Soubi-dijo enfadado Ritsuka

-No soy su amante-dijo Kio- de hecho ya ni su amigo soy...

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado Ritsuka ya que Soubi le dijo que ellos siempre habían sido los mejores amigos

-Así como lo oyes...

-Te quería pedir perdón..

-Ah sí?-dijo molesto Ritsuka

-En realidad ese día, cuando viste lo que estaba pasando...no quería que pasara y además no te preocupes no continuamos después de que te encerraste en la habitación-

-De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad

-Y entonces ¿por qué se metieron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta?

-Por qué tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Soubi

-Sobre que!

-Sobre ti Ritsuka

-Ehh?-dijo Ritsuka

-Lo que sucede es que me he enamorado de ti (recuerden, eso era mentira!)

-¡Kiiio¡-dijo alterado Ritsuka

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kio mientras se acercaba a Ritsuka y lo acorralaba contra la pared

-No puedes hacerle esto a Soubi, son amigos!

-Éramos-aclaro Kio

-Ritsuka..."otosu"

-¡Qué!-dijo Ritsuka al recordar que Soubi una vez le dijo lo mismo

En ese momento Kio tomo de las muñecas a Ritsuka y lo empezó a besar salvajemente

-Kio, no por favor-dijo Ritsuka asustado

-Son sólo de Soubi

-Pues...¿qué te parece que sean mías?

-No-decía Ritsuka mientras se intentaba zafar de Kio pero...no podía

-Yo me las quedare, no te preocupes, no te disgustara-dijo Kio mientras empezaba a besar a Ritsuka en el cuello, por lo que Ritsuka se empezó a sentir extraño ya que solo Soubi lo besaba así.

-No Kio!-decía desesperado Ritsuka

-Sí Ritsuka!-decía Kio mientras seguía

-¡No quiero!-dijo Ritsuka y de pronto aventó a Kio lejos de él (de donde saco la fuerza?)

-Sólo son de él!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se alejaba corriendo de ahí

-Diablos se me escapó!-dijo Kio pero de pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el estomago y se desvaneció...

Ritsuka corrió lo más rápido que pudo y esta vez si llego a la casa de Yuiko y una vez adentro corrió hacia Yuiko y la abrazo y empezó a llorar.

-¿qué te paso Ritsuka?-preguntó la chica desconcertada

-Kio, Kio...¡intentó quedarse con mis orejas!

-¡Qué!-dijo Yuiko muy sorprendida

-¿qué hago?

-Ritsuka...-dijo la pelirrosa sin saber que hacer

-Mañana veremos que hacer, por el momento descansa. Recuerda que aquí estas seguro, no te preocupes!-dijo Yuiko tranquilizadoramente

-Está bien- dijo Ritsuka mientras veía como Yuiko salí da la habitación.

Ritsuka intento dormir aunque todavía sentía a Kio cerca, siguió despierto un buen rato y por fin se durmió y soño...

_-No fue solo un sueño...¡fue tu destino!-decía una voz _

_-!Seimei!-gritaba Ritsuka mientras corría hacía él salón donde se encontraba su hermano envuelto en llamas_

_-¿Será tu destino ó tus ganas de vivir las que ganen?-continuaba la voz_

_-¡¡Seimei!-gritaba Ritsuka de nuevo_

_-Ritsuka...debes estar feliz, ¡necesito hablar contigo!-dijo la voz con un tono extraño_

Yuiko se dirigió a su habitación y pensó "_Tengo que decírselo a Soubi_", así que tomó su celular y marco el teléfono de Soubi

-Bueno-contesto sin ánimos el chico

-¿Soubi-kun?-dijo Yuiko

-¿Qué pasa Yuiko?

-Es acerca de Ritsuka-dijo preocupada

-¿Le sucedió algo?-dijo alarmado Soubi

-Casi...pero no

-¿A que te refieres?

-Kio...intento quitarle sus orejas a Ritsuka

-¡Qué!-grito descontrolado Soubi

-Pero él ya esta aquí y esta a salvo, cuando llego estaba llorando y muy asustado pero le dije que descansara, que mañana hablaríamos de lo que pasó...

-Ese Kio!-decía Soubi muy enojado

-Sólo te avise por qué lo considere necesario...ya verás que haces pero ¡no quiero que Ritsuka sufra más!-dijo Yuiko mientras terminaba la llamada muy furiosa

Soubi tiro su celular y se cubrió con las manos el rostro.

-¡Mira lo que te ha pasado por mi culpa, Ritsuka! ¡perdóname!-decía Soubi mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto.

---ø---

Mientras tanto en casa de Yuki...

-Yuki...hoy te vi hablando con Ritsuka otra vez ¿de que se trataba?-decía Aioria muy enojado

-Me invito al cine !

-¡Qué!

-Sí así es...

-Dime la verdad Yuki, ¿te gusta?

-Un poco...-dijo Yuki seriamente

-Sabes bien que no podemos involucrarnos con ningún combatiente y menos con él!-

-Sí lo se, pero ¿que puedo hacer? –dijo Yukihiro- !Bueno me voy a dormir!-dijo sonriendo

Se dirigió a su habitación dejando a un Aioria muy furioso en la sala...

-No dejaré que te castigue por culpa de Ritsuka, ya veras Yuki, yo te protegeré!-dijo Aioria

De pronto su rostro cambio a uno muy serio y sus ojos cambiaron a un morado más intenso

"_No Loveless, no me quitaras a mi Yuki"-_pensaba furioso- "..._de todas formas pronto aparecerá tu marca y la batalla comenzara de nuevo y entonces yo mismo me encargare de que Yuki se olvide de ti jajaja!"_

¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo bueno...? Espero que sí, dejen reviews sobre lo que piensan, no me cansare de decírselos porque para una principiante como yo es muy importante saber su opinión. Pasé días y noches escribiendo esto así que por favor díganme como estuvo TT

Y bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo porque mi madre está justo a mi derecha con la sartén en la mano exigiendo que ya apague la computadora! (De hecho no es tan drástica la situación, pero si puedo sentir una "onda" que viene desde el cuarto de mi madre)

Y como no quiero sufrir de regaños ni gritos me despido dejándoles esta pequeña probadita del siguiente capítulo:

_Ese poder es de...de...¡Un combatiente!-_pensó Ritsuka_ –pero...¿porqué?_

De pronto Yuiko grito:

-Ritsuka tu brazo esta sangrando!

Ritsuka observó que su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando así que se paro rápidamente y se fue de ahí.

Llego a un lugar donde nadie lo veía (al menos eso creía) y se descubrió el brazo , sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían: entre gotas de sangre se encontraba una cicatriz, una marca en la cuál claramente se podía leer: _"LOVELESS"_

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Con cariño: Su amiga Yuiko-san 


	5. Vuelve a mí

Kon nichiwa! 

Les dejo este capítulo en el que por fin empiezan a aparecer los misterios y todo en relación a Loveless...

Cap. 5 "Vuelve a mí" 

Se despertó muy triste y desconcertado esa mañana, había tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza: Lo que Kio intento hacer y lo más importante: extrañaba los brazos y labios de Ritsuka...perdoname...

Se levanto de su cama, fría, se dio una ducha y despues se dispuso a ir a buscar a Kio y darle una buena lección "_Nadie se atreve a tocar a mi Ritsuka_"-decía Soubi furioso mientras se dirigía a la casa de Kio y al llegar a ésta, toco y toco la puerta sin embargo nadie le abrió..."_¿Dónde estará ese idiota?._

Soubi decidió ir a la universidad pensando en que ahí estaría, muy probablemente, Kio.

Llegó a la universidad y buscó a Kio por todas partes y no lo encontro, fue a la entrada a preguntar si siquiera se había presentado y la respuesta fue que Kio no se había presentado.De pronto recibió una llamada...era Rinna-san

-Moshi, moshi- contestó Soubi

-Soubi!-exclamo la chica

-¿Qué pasa Rinna-san?

-Kio...¡¡¡Kio está en el hospital!-dijo muy alterada Rinna

-"¿Qué hará ahí?"-pensó Soubi y se apresuro a decir pero de manera fría pues ya no le importaba lo que le pasó, simplemente quería saberlo para así poder ir a hablar con él-¿qué le pasó?

-No lo sé, ayer cuando iba de regreso a mi casa lo encontré en el suelo, estaba desmayado y como no sabía que le había pasado lo traje aquí, pero aún no despierta y me preocupa mucho...

-De acuerdo...iré para allá-dijo Soubi en tono cortante

-Bien, el hospital es...

---ø---

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en la cintura y dirigiéndose hacia el otro chico que se encontraba en la cama dijo:

-¡El baño estuvo delicioso!

-Ah ¿sí?-respondió el chico

-Sí, deberías darte uno!

-Sólo si te lo das conmigo-dijo el otro chico en tono seductor

-Pero yo ya me bañe!-dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la toalla de su cabeza y su larga cabellera azul se escurría sobre sus hombros

-No importa-dijo el otro chico

-No, además me gustaría comer algo, tengo mucha hambre!

-Si quieres cómeme a mi!-dijo el otro chico en tono chistoso

-Sería buena idea...pero no.

-Bueno como veo que no te vas a bañar conmigo, me daré un baño sólo, ññññ-dijo el chico mientras le sacaba la lengua

-De acuerdo pero date prisa! Me muero de ganas de ver a Ritsuka y a Soubi de nuevo!

-Tienes razón-decía el otro chico mientras se desvestía-A pasado mucho tiempo!

-Sí, y ...¿crees que Ritsuka y Soubi ya hayan...?

-No lo creo, Soubi es todo un caballero y le dijo que se las quitaría hasta que Ritsuka fuera más grande o no?

-Que aburridos son!

-Ya lo creo, pero en cambio nosotros...

-Creo que nos vemos más guapos sin orejitas no lo crees... Youji?

---ø---

-No fue solo un sueño...¡fue tu destino!-decía una voz

-!Seimei!-gritaba Ritsuka mientras corría hacía él salón donde se encontraba su hermano envuelto en llamas

-¿Será tu destino ó tus ganas de vivir las que ganen?-continuaba la voz

-¡¡Seimei!-gritaba Ritsuka de nuevo

-Ritsuka debes estar feliz! Ritsuka...tienes que encontrarme-dijo la voz

-¡¡¡Ritsuka despierta!gritaba una linda chica que se encontraba hincada en el suelo a un lado de la cama de Ritsuka

-¿mmm?-decía un adormilado Ritsuka

-Ritsuka, despierta!

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ritsuka abriendo bien sus ojos

-Estabas gritando...-dijo preocupada Yuiko

-Lo siento...creo que fue una pesadilla- "¿_Ese sueño otra vez?_"

-Bien, pero que bueno que ya estás despierto

-Sí, ya...-decía Ritsuka mientras se tallaba con las manos los ojos

-Recuerda que hoy tenemos una cita...

-¿una cita,¿una cita?¡una cita!-decía Ritsuka mientras se ponía de un brinco de pie

-Es cierto y mirá...-dijo Yuiko señalando unas bolsas

-¿qué es eso?-dijo Ritsuka mientras se acercaba a las bolsas

-Son ropas que mi madre nos compro para este día!

-¿De verdad?-dijo Ritsuka confundido

-Sí, ayer cuando llegue de la escuela ¡de perseguir a alguien!...-le recriminaba la chica

-Lo siento-dijo Ritsuka apenado

-No importa, bueno como te decía, ayer cuando llegue mi madre nos estaba esperando para darnos esto pero como sólo llegue yo me las dio a mi

-¿Pregunto por mí?-dijo inocentemente Ritsuka

-¿Qué si pregunto por tí? ¿Qué si pregunto por tí?-dijo la chica

-Sí...

-Claro que sí, se puso histérica cuando vio que no venías conmigo, aunque obviamente no le iba a decir que te fuiste huyendo de tu novio...

-Entonces que le dijiste

-Tuve que inventarme una choro mareador y ya no pregunto más...

-Qué bueno!-dijo aliviado Ritsuka

-Y a propósito...¡se puede saber porque Yukihiro interrumpió!

-La verdad es que...-dijo Ritsuka mientras le contaba lo que paso en el baño de la escuela y lo que pasó en el callejón

-Ritsuka!-dijo Yuiko mientras lo miraba con mirada asesina-¿Qué vas a hacer con Yukihiro?

-No lo sé...¡pero hoy no hay que hablar de eso y disfrutemos de nuestro paseo, hoy no quiero acordarme de Soubi, ni lo que paso con Yukihiro, hoy simplemente lo tratare como un amigo más!...-dijo alegremente Yuiko

-Hablando de Soubi..

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado Ritsuka

-Ayer le hable a su celular después de que tu te dormiste y le conté lo de Kio...

-¿por qué?-dijo un poco molesto Ritsuka

-Creí que era necesario que lo supiera...

-¿Y qué te dijo?-pregunto interesado Ritsuka

-Se enojo muchísimo y creo que va a golpear ó a matar a Kio-dijo Yuiko en tono burlón

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido Ritsuka

-Pues por su tono de voz...

-Espero qué no haga ninguna locura-dijo Ritsuka

-No te preocupes, no creo que haga nada...eso espero!-

-Y que crees que me entere ayer?

-¿Qué?-dijo Yuiko mientras sacaba las ropas de la bolsa

-Que Kio y Soubi no hicieron nada de nada en la habitación después de que yo me fui!

-Bueno entonces te es fiel...-dijo Yuiko sonriendo

-Al parecer sí, pero aún así todavía no lo quiero ver (Eso era mentira, en realidad se moría de ganas de verlo, sólo que se hacía el fuerte...)

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Yuiko intrigada

-Por qué aun sigo dolido por aquella 'escenita'...-

-Vaya que eres celoso!-dijo Yuiko mientras miraba a un apenado Ritsuka- pero te apoyo...yo estaría igual si hubiera visto eso-dijo Yuiko intentando animar a Ritsuka

-Sí ¿verdad?

-Síp...y bueno hay que probarnos la ropa

-Sí!- dijo Ritsuka contento

Se empezaron a desvestir sólo que Yuiko se metió al baño y desde ahí, mientras se cambiada, dijo:

-Por cierto, me dijo mi madre que le fue muy difícil encontrar ropa que te quedara porque eres tan delgado...

-Sí lo soy-contesto apenado Ritsuka

-Y...¿has pensado en que quieres hacer el día de tu cumpleaños?-dijo Yuiko mientras se ponía la falda

-No-contestó Ritsuka mientras se ponía un pantalón negro

-Pues yo sí!-contestó alegremente la pelirrosa

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te gustaría ir de campamento?-decía muy contenta Yuiko mientras salía del baño ya cambiada

-¡¡Sí!-decía Ritsuka emocionado

-Bien, entonces eso haremos!

-¡Sí!-dijo Ritsuka

Terminaron de cambiarse y los dos chicos se dirigieron al cuarto de Yuiko para poder verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Sugoi!-decía Ritsuka

-Te ves genial Ritsuka-decía muy contenta

-Tu también Yuiko, de seguro con esa falda se desmaya Yayoi!

-Ritsuka!-decía una apenada Yuiko

Bajaron a desayunar y Naomi se despidió de ellos, tan efusivamente, que parecía que nunca se iban a ver de nuevo y antes de irse la madre dijo:

-Por cierto Ritsuka...¿qué tal te fue ayer con tu novia?

-¿Qué?-dijo Ritsuka mientras miraba a Yuiko huir por la puerta principal de puntillas-_"Que le dijo esa Yuiko"-_pensaba, entonces rápidamente dijo:

-Bien, muy bien gracias...

-Que bueno, bien, váyanse ya o llegaran tarde!-dijo la madre

-Sí-dijo Ritsuka

Se despidió y salió de la casa y al ver a una Yuiko a lo lejos, corrió tras ella gritando:

-!Yuiko...¿qué le dijiste a tu madre?¡¡¡¡¡¡

---ø---

Llegó al hospital y busco la habitación 301, donde Rinna-san le había informado que Kio se encontraba...

Llego al séptimo piso y busco...298, 299, 300 y por fin: 301. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una chica sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde yacía Kio profundamente dormido.

-¡Soubi-kun!-dijo la chica

-Hola Rinna-san-dijo Soubi sin despegar la vista de Kio

-Que bueno que viniste porque he estado aquí toda la noche y me gustaría ir a mi casa por unas ropas y por algo de comer...¿Podrías cuidarlo un momento por mí?

-Sí-dijo Soubi- de todas formas quiero hablar unas cosas con él...

-Bien, me daré prisa!-dijo Rinna mientras salía de la habitación

(Rinna era una chica alta y delgada, tez clara, ojos verdes, cabello largo y negro. Iba en la misma universidad que Soubi y Kio y le gustaba hacer deporte y a la vez le gustaba mucho ir a pasear a distintos lugares con sus amigos y , aunque no lo expresara, quería mucho a Kio y hasta cierto punto le gustaba, pero nunca se atrevía a decírselo)

-Kio-murmuro Soubi acercándose a la cama

En ese momento Kio abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el blanco techo del cuarto que lo hospedaba, volteó y se encontró con esa mirada tan fría y llena de odio...

-¿Soubi?¿qué haces aquí?

-Kio, esta vez iré directo al grano...ya me entere de lo que le intentaste hacer a Ritsuka y estoy realmente enojado...

-Soubi, lo siento...

-No hay perdón que valga Kio, te lo advertí

-Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar-dijo asustado Kio al notar como el rostro de Soubi se ensombrecía más

-Estaba dispuesto a darte una paliza por lo que hiciste, pero veo que alguien ya te la ha dado ¿no?-dijo Soubi con desprecio(Realmente estaba furioso)

-Pues aunque no lo creas-dijo Kio recordando la noche anterior-...estoy aquí por culpa de tu Ritsuka!

-¿Qué?-exclamó extrañado Soubi (¿cómo era posible que un niño de 12, casi 13 años, hubiera podido derribar a un chico de 20...?)

-Pues así es...cuando estaba intentando...-Kio se detuvo, sabía que esa narración haría que Soubi se enfadara más

-Cuándo intentabas quitarle sus orejas ¿qué?-dijo Soubi imaginándose de que hablaba Kio

-Me golpeo fuertemente alejándome de él y ahí fue cuando me desvanecí y aún no entiendo porque estoy aquí

-Rinna-san te trajo-dijo Soubi-_"Así que fue Ritsuka.."-_pensó Soubi extrañado

-Rinna-san?-dijo Kio

-Así es, bueno Kio Rinna-san me pidió que te cuidara mientras ella no estuviera pero cómo no me interesa lo que te pase...me voy

-Sí Soubi...lo entiendo

-Pero antes-dijo Soubi mientras se acercaba perversamente a Kio- me quedare con esto!-dijo mientras le arrancaba un piercing (uno de tantos!) a Kio de la oreja

-Ahhhh!-gritó Kio al sentir el jalón del arete y veía como la sangre empezaba a salir

-Kio no habrá más advertencias, la próxima vez que toques a Ritsuka...te mato.-dijo Soubi mientras salía de la habitación.

---ø---

Un (guapo para algunos) chico con lentes se encontraba frente a un gran edificio, era de tres pisos, tenía ventanas de vidrio por doquier y muy en lo alto se podía leer unos kanjis que significaban "¡Bienvenidos a la plaza Otoyome!"

(N/A:La plaza ni parecía plaza, parecía centro de convenciones "La mole"...pero en fin usen la imaginación!)

-Espero que no se le haya olvidado!-decía un preocupado Yayoi-Yuiko por favor, ¡¡¡date prisa!

Y por fin la esperada chica se vio a lo lejos, pero venía con alguien, sí...era...era...Ritsuka!

-_"¿Qué hace ese aquí?"-_pensaba un furioso Yayoi a quien nunca se le había quitado él coraje de que Yuiko no lo pelaba por él.

-"La li hoo!"(A no perdón esto no va aquí! )

-Yayoi-kun!-gritaba a lo lejos una apresurada Yuiko

-Es tarde Yuiko-decía un indignado Yayoi

-pero si son las 11:01-dijo Ritsuka en tono serio

-Grrrrr-gruño Yayoi-Bien, entremos!

-Esperen!-dijo Ritsuka-...falta alguien...

-Sí esperemos...-dijo Yuiko apoyando a Ritsuka

-_"¿Quién podrá ser?"_-pensaba Yayoi

-Esos señores no deberían estar trabajando ahorita-dijo Yuiko mientras con su dedo señalaba a los señores que se encontraban sostenidos en plataformas limpiando los vidrios del edificio

-Sí...-dijo Yayoi

-Tienen razón- siguió Ritsuka- podrían caerse o romperse las tablas que lo sostienen y sería muy peligroso...

-Tienes razón Ritsuka-dijo una voz masculina mientras Ritsuka sentía como unos brazos lo envolvían, así que volteo:

-¡Yukihiro!-decía muy contento Ritsuka

-Hola Ritsuka, hola chicos...-decía un apuesto joven

-¡¡¡¡Hola!-decía Yuiko

-Hola-decía Yayoi y pensaba "_¿quién es este...?_"-Bien... ¡entremos!-

-Sí!-dijo Yuiko-pero..¿dónde están los cines?

-En el segundo piso-contestaba apresuradamente Yayoi- en el primer piso puedes encontrar toda clase de comida y restaurantes, además...

-Pero en verdad que sería peligroso-dijo Ritsuka mientras entraban a la plaza, la cuál se encontraba inundada en gente.

-"_Así que peligroso?_"-dijo un guapo joven que se encontraba en la cima del edificio...

Llegaron al segundo piso y se percataron el olor a palomitas inundaba todo el cine, la gente desfilaba por doquier en busca de la sala donde se proyectaría su película.(Nunca les ha pasado que van a un cine que no conocen y hay como 20 salas y te toca en la 13 y no sabes ni donde demonios está la 1!) y nuestros amigos se encontraban viendo los estrenos de las próximas películas "Superman" por aquí, "X-men 3" por allá...no esperen (Me imagino que esas películas no se proyectan allá ¿ó sí? Que chistoso (por no decir "ca...jeta") se vería un Wolverine(X-men) diciendo "Tadaima, Xavier" ¬¬´ no,no,no)

Llegaron a la dulcería y para variar la fila le daba la vuelta todo el cine así que se tuvieron que formar ya que todos querían algo...(Es natural ¿no lo creen? ¿qué es un cine sin palomitas ó refrescos ó dulces ó chocolates ó hot-dogs, etc, etc? )

-Vamos al baño!—decía Ritsuka mientras jalaba a la pelirrosa-¡Ustedes quédense formados¡

-¡Yayoi compras los dulces!-decía una Yuiko en tono mandón

-Sí-contestaba Yayoi en tono de "lo que tu mandes"

Yukihiro simplemente pensó "_¿por qué me dejan con este tarado?_"mientras veía como a Yayoi se le caía la baba al ver los chocolates y esas cosas que se encontraban tras la vitrina.

Llegaron a la entrada de los baños y Yuiko dijo:

-Bien...yo me voy al de "LADIES"

-No!-dijo rápidamente Ritsuka

-Pero...-dijo Yuiko

-No Yuiko, quiero hablar contigo!

-Ahhh! ¬¬ ¿Qué pasa?

-Yukihiro

-¿Si...?

-Yukihiro...me va a deshacer con esa mirada que tiene

-¬¬! Ni que fueras chocolate!-dijo Yuiko

-"_Creo que no capto_"-pensó Ritsuka-Nooo! –dijo – lo que pasa es que siempre se me queda viendo y pues su mirada...

-Te pone nervioso ¿no?-dijo Yuiko seriamente

-Sí...

-Tienes que ser fuerte Ritsuka!-dijo Yuiko

-Sí, lo sé, pero además yo...- dijo mientras se ponía serio

-Ritsuka...¿qué tienes?-dijo Yuiko al notar el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Ritsuka

-Soubi...

-¿qué?

-Lo extraño...-dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían

-¿Y porqué tan repentinamente te acuerdas de él?

-No he dejado de pensar en él desde que nos separamos...-dijo mientras de su ojo caía una lagrima-Lo extraño mucho...

-Ritsuka..-dijo Yuiko con las cejas fruncidas y mirándolo con tristeza y lástima

-Bueno..voy al baño!-dijo rápidamente Ritsuka mientras se metía al baño. Yuiko lo siguió y abriendo un poco la puerta del baño (Yuiko fisgona!) lo vio: Ritsuka se encontraba llorando pero estaba intentando ahogar su llanto

-"_Esto no puede seguir así_"-pensó Yuiko mientras se metía al baño de las "LADIES" y sacando su celular marcaba un número...

-Sí?-dijo una melancólica voz

-¿Soubi?-decía una triste Yuiko...

---ø---

-Bien será mejor que dejes de pensar en él, sigamos divirtiéndonos!-dijo Yuiko simulando que no había visto nada

-Si...-contestó un desanimado Ritsuka Mientras se tallaba sus ojitos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntaba un chico con lentes y con miles de caramelos, bolsas de palomitas y refrescos en las manos..

-Lo sentimos Yayoi-contestó Yuiko-¿dónde está Yukihiro?-decía la chica mientras miraba a todos lados.

-No lo sé-contestó indiferente Yayoi-me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y se largo ¡grrrr!-gruño Yayoi- ¡dejándome aquí con todo esto!

-Bien entonces nos adelantaremos...!-dijo Yuiko mientras jalaba a Ritsuka y se dirigían a la sala correspondiente mientras detrás de ellos venía un pobre Yayoi cargando todo...

---ø---

-¿qué haces aquí?-decía un molesto Yukihiro

-Vine a seguir a ese Loveless...

-¿A Loveless ó a mí?-interrumpió Yuki

-mmm...¡A los dos!-

-Ñññññ-decía Yuki mientras le sacaba la lengua al otro chico

-No te preocupes, prometo no hacer nada...aún

-¡Ori!-reclamaba un furioso Yuki

-Bueno es mejor que regreses o sospecharan-

-Tienes razón..-dijo Yuki mientras se iba de ahí en busca de los demás

-Yuki...-decía un triste Ori

---ø---

-Date prisa!-gritaba una animada Yuiko

-¡Sí!-decía Yuki

-La película esta a punto de empezar y tu con tus calmas-dijo Yayoi

-Gomen!-suspiro Yuki, en seguida se volteo para mirar el rostro de Ritsuka y encontrar unos ojos un poco rojos por las lágrimas...

-Ritsuka...¿estas bien?

-Sí- se apresuró a decir Ritsuka al notar el rostro de preocupación de Yukihiro

-Seguro?-repitió Yuki

-yo...-tartamudeo Ritsuka

Al notar Yuiko lo que estaba pasando, decidió intervenir, de lo contrario Ritsuka se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-La película ya va a empezar, ¡¡¡entremos!-dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-¡Sí!-dijo Yayoi muy feliz (esta tan tarado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría ¬¬)

-De acuerdo..-dijo Yukihiro sin despegar la vista de Ritsuka

La película terminó y todos estaban muy emocionados platicando de ésta, menos Ritsuka, él se encontraba distraido pensando en otras cosas (¬¬´En que será?)

Salieron del edificio y Yuiko se acerco a Ritsuka y le susurró al oído:

-Será mejor que disimules un poco Ritsuka, de lo contrarío preocuparas a Yukihiro- le dijo al percatarse de qué Ritsuka estaba un poco ido...

-Tienes razón!-dijo Ritsuka- No tengo que amargarme ni amargarle el día a los demás por culpa de Soubi..!

-Así se habla-dijo Yuiko, aunque sabía que Ritsuka sólo fingía.

Muy pronto Yayoi, al percatarse de que su blusa estaba manchada de salsa de las palomitas (suele pasar...) dijo:

-Esperen un momento chicos, ire al baño a limpiarme la blusa, ¡Ahora vuelvo!

-Ese Yayoi..-murmuró Yuiko

Se quedaron esperando en la entrada del edificio y de repente se oyó el grito de una señora...

-Aaaaah!-grito mientras todos volteaban a verla para observar que señalaba algo, dirigieron la mirada hacia donde el dedo de la misma apuntaba para ver que muy en lo alto del edificio una de las plataformas que sostenían al señor que limpiaba los vidrios se desprendió de uno de los extremos, el señor logro sujetarse de la cuerda pero la tabla no resistiría más y en cualquier momento caería sobre la gente.

En ese momento todos se dispersaron inclusive nuestros chicos, pero de pronto las señoras estallaron en gritos al ver que la tabla caía y que justo donde caería se encontraban unos niños jugando con su pelota pero estaban tan entretenidos que ni se percataron de lo que sucedía. (Eso es cierto, cuando uno es pequeño puede aterrizar una nave alienígena a un lado de nosotros y ni cuenta uno se da ).

Ritsuka inmediatamente, se abalanzó sobre los niños y los protegió con sus brazos y su cuerpo, pero sabía que eso no los salvaría, la tabla estaba cerca, muy cerca, sería el fin...

Ritsuka sin saber cómo ni porque grito : "SHIELD" y un escudo apareció ante ellos protegiéndolos de la tabla, la cual pareció rebotar y caer a un lado de ellos, los niños corrieron hacia su madre y todos pudieron ver cómo el señor que se había quedado agarrado de una soga era jalado por otros cuantos trabajadores desde la cima del edificio.

¿Pero que había pasado?...

-_"Ese poder es de...de...¡Un combatiente!_"-pensó Ritsuka –_pero...¿porqué?_

De pronto Yuiko grito:

-Ritsuka tu brazo esta sangrando!

Ritsuka observó que su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando así que se paro rápidamente y se fue de ahí.

Llego a un lugar donde nadie lo veía (al menos eso creía) y se descubrió el brazo , sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían: entre gotas de sangre se encontraba una cicatriz, una marca en la cuál claramente se podía leer: _"Loveless"_

-"_¿Pero qué significa esto_"-pensó Ritsuka muy confundido

-Así que por fin apareció...-decía una voz en lo alto de un edificio

Regresó hacia donde se encontraban todos y cubriéndose el brazo, se dirigió a Yuiko y le dijo:

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

-Sí-dijo la chica al notar la cara de preocupación de Ritsuka (A Yuiko le pareció muy extraño lo que había pasado con la tabla pero jamás imagino que pudiera ser algún poder de un combatiente pues, a pesar de que Ritsuka le conto lo de las 7 Lunas, ella jamas había presenciado una batalla entonces jamás se le ocurrió pensar eso..)

-Nos vemos Yukihiro!-gritaba Ritsuka

-¡¡Nos disculpas con Yayoi!-gritaba la chica

-Nos vemos-dijo Yuki al mismo tiempo que los observaba alejarse- "_Fue divertido mientras duro...Loveless_"-pensó mientras se alejaba del lugar y por otro lado se encontraba un distraído Yayoi en el baño...

-¡¡¡¡No se quita la mancha!

Llegaron a la casa de Yuiko y como era de esperarse, sus padres ya no estaban, rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica y una vez ahí...

-¿Qué te pasó?-dijo la pelirrosa preocupada

-Nada, simplemente tengo una pequeña pero no es importante, iré a lavarme a mi cuarto-dijo Ritsuka

-De acuerdo, pero date prisa porque quiero ir a otro lugar!-decía muy animada Yuiko

-¿_A otro lugar_?_-_pensó extrañado Ritsuka mientras se dirigía a su habitación, una vez que llego a ésta entro y cerro la puerta con seguro, saco de sus cosas unas vendas y después de limpiarse bien la cicatriz, se vendo la zona donde podían leerse aquellas letras.

-¿_Qué era eso?-_pensaba Ritsuka una y otra vez_-¿Qué había pasado en aquel edificio?_

No entendía nada pero decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso...aunque no podía.

Fue con la chica y una vez allí, la chica le dijo:

-Vámonos!

-Sí- contestó desconcertado Ritsuka

Se detuvieron en un parque, aquel parque, ese parque, si aquel...donde Soubi menciono esas palabras a Ritsuka..."_otosu_" (Soubi pervertido!)

A lo lejos se podía observar como el sol se perdía entre las inmensidades de las montañas dejando un rastro de luz entre roja y amarillenta que reflejaba un sentimiento de paz.

-Que bello está el cielo ¿no crees Ritsuka?-dijo Yuiko

-Sí pero...¿Qué hacemos aquí Yuiko?-dijo Ritsuka extrañado

-Nada, nada, sólo se me ocurrió pasar por aquí. Por cierto...¿qué hora es?

-Son las...-dijo Ritsuka mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón-...las 6:50

-Entonces no debe tardar...-dijo Yuiko malévolamente

-¿Quién?-preguntó inocentemente Ritsuka

-Nadie...-dijo Yuiko intentando disimular su alegría-...Ya está aquí!

De pronto una alta figura se podía ver acercándose cada vez más y más. El viento mecía su largo cabello al mismo tiempo que su gabardina también lo hacía.

-Es...es...Soubi!-exclamó extrañado Ritsuka- Yuiko...¡tú!

-Lo siento Ritsuka, pero las cosas no podían seguir así...-dijo la chica seriamente-Así que yo me voy!-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba en dirección hacia Soubi y cuando paso a un lado de él le dijo en voz baja:

-¡Suerte!-mientras le guiñaba un ojo y alzaba los pulgares

Soubi vio a la chica y le sonrió, mientras Yuiko se alejaba de ahí para dejarlos solos.

Por fin llegó el momento en que hablarían, Ritsuka temeroso espero a que Soubi llegara a donde él.

-Hola Ritsuka!-dijo alegremente Soubi

-Hola...-tartamudeo Ritsuka

-Creo que tenemos algunas cosas que hablar

-Sí, lo sé...-dijo Ritsuka mientras se sentaba en la hierba. Soubi se sentó al lado de él.

-Antes que nada...-dijo Soubi-...perdón por lo que viste ese día

-Sí, no hay problema...-contestó Ritsuka (sí como no! ¬¬)

-Además...necesito que sepas algo...

-¿Qué?-dijo Ritsuka

-Te extraño mucho...

-Yo también...- contestó inseguro Ritsuka

-Me he enterado que estas viviendo con Yuiko...

-Así es...

-Ritsuka...¡vuelve conmigo!-exclamó Soubi con mirada tierna

-Soubi...yo

-Por favor!-insistía Soubi

-No es que hayamos terminado Soubi...simplemente nos separamos por un rato. La verdad es qué últimamente me han sucedido tantas cosas que me siento muy confundido y yo te creía mi único apoyo pero al verte ahí...con Kio...

-Shhh-lo calló Soubi-lo que pasó esa vez...fue culpa de Kio, el lo hizo precisamente para que tu te enojaras conmigo. De verdad Ritsuka, sabes bien que para mi no existe nadie más que tú...¡Perdóname si lo has malinterpretado!

-Perdóname tu también Soubi-dijo Ritsuka-...por haberte estado evitando...

-No importa Ritsuka, lo importante es que estas ahora aquí...a mi lado.

-¡Perdóname por todo lo que te hecho sufrir!...inclusive por lo que te intentó hacer Kio la otra vez...Yuiko me lo contó todo...¡Perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto! ¡Perdóname!-dijo sinceramente Soubi

Al ver la mirada de Soubi tan cálida, tan protectora, Ritsuka se recargo en el hombro de éste y dijo:

-No hay problema...todo esta bien

-Gracias!-dijo Soubi mientras envolvía a Ritsuka en un tierno abrazo-Ritsuka...se que aún estas muy confundido por todo y que tal vez no confíes en mí pero te prometo que yo te apoyare en todo ¡puedes contar conmigo¡...y ya no te haré sufrir más mi pequeño (Ay pero que cursi!)

-¡Gracias!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Soubi

-Me gustaría que ¡vuelvas conmigo Ritsuka, a mi casa, a mi lado...

-Sí...intentémoslo una vez más. ¿Sabes?...Este pequeño distanciamiento me ha hecho aclarar un poco más mi cabeza y realmente me he dado cuenta de que me gustaría estar a tu lado...por siempre.

-De acuerdo, Ritsuka así será...para siempre (N/A: pero no saben lo que les espera jajajajaja: Risa malévola )

-Por cierto Soubi...hace poco –se disponía a decir Ritsuka cuando alguien

-Así los queríamos encontrar!-dijeron 2 vocecillas muy cerca de ahí

-Youji, Natsuo!-gritaba Ritsuka mientras se apartaba de los brazos de Soubi olvidándosele lo que estaba a punto de decir...

-Ritsuka!-exclamaban los chicos al mismo tiempo

-Tanto tiempo!-dijo Soubi

-Así es...-dijo Natsuo

Pero de pronto la mirada de Ritsuka volteo a ver sus lindas cabecitas...sin orejas.

-Se ve que han estado ocupados!-dijo Ritsuka sonriendo señalando sus cabezas

-Lo dices por esto- dijo Youji mientras se acariciaba su cabeza

-Sí, hemos estado ocupados!-dijo Natsuo mientras abrazaba a Youji-pero se ve que ustedes no ¿verdad?-dijo mirando las orejas de Ritsuka y este apenado solo contestó:

-Será cuando yo sea mayor///

-Así es!- lo respaldo Soubi

-Nos costo mucho trabajo encontrarlos, fuimos a la casa de Ritsuka y no los encontramos, al apartamento de Soubi, a la escuela, a la universidad y nada! Si que son difíciles de encontrar¡-dijo Natsuo molesto.

-Y ¿que hacían? –dijo Youji intrigado

-Arreglando unos asuntos, pero ya terminamos ¿cierto Ritsuka?-dijo Soubi mientras miraba a Ritsuka

-Síp!- contesto alegremente Ritsuka –A propósito-dijo muy emocionado Ritsuka-la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y Soubi, Yuiko y yo vamos a ir de campamento, ¿les gustaría venir? (chequen que Ritsuka ni le preguntó a Soubi si quería ir simplemente lo agrego en la lista y punto!)

-¿por qué no?-dijo Natsuo volteando a ver a su chico

-Sí, esta bien-dijo Youji

-Bien!-dijo Ritsuka –Entonces empaquen lo necesario y nos vemos el próximo Viernes en casa de...de...

-¡En nuestra casa!-dijo Soubi mientras abrazaba a Ritsuka

-¿Así que ya viven juntos?-dijo intrigado Natsuo

-Bueno eso ya es algo...-dijo Youji

-Sí...¡en nuestra casa!-afirmó Ritsuka

-Bien, entonces te iremos a visitar el Miércoles para ver si los planes no han cambiado y para que charlemos más!-dijo Youji

-Hai!-

-Bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos-dijo Soubi mientras tomaba de una mano a Ritsuka- tenemos cosas que hacer!

-¿Qué "cosas"?-pregunto malévolamente Natsuo

-Nada, nada- se apresuro a contestar Ritsuka-¡Adiós!

-Adiós!-contestó Youji mientras agitaba las manos en el aire

Soubi y Ritsuka se fueron de ahí y se dirigieron a casa de Yuiko...

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas y darle las gracias a Yuiko y a sus padres!-dijo animado Ritsuka

-Sí Ritsuka!-contestó Soubi-...y además gracias por volver a mi lado!-dijo Soubi mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ritsuka

Ritsuka agradeció a Yuiko y a sus familiares y se mudo _de nuevo_ con Soubi, el Domingo se la pasaron instalando las cosas de Ritsuka en su nueva habitación, la que una vez fue de Kio y además se encargaron de ir por sus otras cosas a su casa, pero aprovecharon que la madre de Ritsuka no estaba para sacar todo lo que faltaba y quedaba en el cuarto del chico.

Llegó el Lunes y Yuiko preguntó a Ritsuka todos los detalles de lo que pasó el Sábado. Ritsuka le contó todo, inclusive la aparición de Natsuo y Youji y aunque Yuiko no los conocía, por como los describía Ritsuka, se le figuraba que eran personas muy amables. Además le conto de que los había invitado al campamento así que tenían que planear todo a la perfección.

Ritsuka invito a Yuiko al departamento de Soubi el miércoles para que conociera de una vez a los chicos. El lunes todo fue perfecto hasta que llegó Yukihiro y preguntó:

-¿Cómo sigues de tu brazo Ritsuka?

Esta pregunta hizo estremecer a Ritsuka, en realidad ya ni se acordaba de lo que había en su brazo...

-"_Es cierto_"-pensó Ritsuka-"_Ni siquiera se loo he contado a Soubi..._"

-¿Y bien?-dijo Yukihiro impaciente

-Bien, bien gracias...-rápidamente contestó Ritsuka

-¡Qué bueno!-dijo Yukihiro

-A propósito...-dijo malévolamente Yuiko-el Sábado es el cumpleaños de Ritsuka y vamos a ir de campamento junto con otros amigos te gustaría venir?(Yuiko mala! Sus verdaderas intenciones al invitar a Yukihiro era ver como reaccionaba al ver a Soubi y a Ritsuka abrazándose o besándose jajajaja! A ver si así ya le quedaba que S&R eran el uno para el otro y que aunque Ritsuka talvez le dio "alas" no se comparaba con el amor que le tenía a Soubi...)

-Me gustaría...-dijo Yuki-...pero no sé...

-Vamos anímate #-decía Yuiko con una vena saltada en la frente...

-Dejen pensarlo...-dijo Yuki distraido

-ok!-dijo Yuiko, pensó que era mejor dejar de insistir o tal vez Yuki descubriría sus verdaderas intenciones

Las clases siguieron y Ritsuka trato a Yuki como cualquier otro amigo, lo que le extraño ya que en los últimos días había pensado que Ritsuka lo empezaba a mirar de una forma diferente, ya no como amigo, pero se había equivocado y esto lo comprobó cuando al final de la clase mientras todos guardaban sus libros y platicaban acerca de lo que comerían al llegar a sus casas, Ritsuka se le acercó y le dijo:

-Yuki, por fin he regresado con Soubi y me dijo que ya no me lastimaría más, ahora ya estoy viviendo con él y soy muy feliz. Pero desde hoy y para siempre..¡seamos grandes amigos!-dijo mientras salía del salón junto con Yuiko

-"_Así que has regresado con Soubi..._"-pensaba Yukihiro

Se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver a un feliz Ritsuka que corría a los brazos de Soubi y se alejaba mientras, tomados de la mano (S&R), platicando junto con la pelirrosa.

---ø---

-Soubi y Loveless ya están juntos de nuevo, señor-dijo un chico rubio con ojos rojos

-Debemos darnos prisa ó de lo contrario con lo poderoso que sigue siendo Soubi, podría llegar a convertirse en el verdadero _Sacrifice_ de Loveless-dijo una fría voz

-Pero Loveless aún no se da cuenta de que es un combatiente...-dijo un chico de cabellos azules y ojos morados

-Pero su marca ya apareció...¿no es cierto?-dijo la voz

-Sí, hace poco...-contestó el chico rubio

-Entonces antes de que se de cuenta de todo es mejor que separen a Soubi de él para que ya no tenga posibilidad de tener un _Sacrifice...-_dijo la extraña voz-¡Aioria!

-¿Sí?-se apresuró a contestar el chico

-¡Quiero que los separen lo antes posible!-dijo la voz

-Sí!

-Y recuerden que Soubi es muy poderoso así que tengan cuidado!

-¿Señor?-dijo el rubio

-Qué pasa Yukihiro

-Y...¿existe el verdadero _sacrifice _de Loveless?

-Claro que sí...pero en otro mundo. Yo mismo me encargue de enviarlo cuando nació para que Ritsuka nunca se lo pudiera encontrar y así nunca tuviera la oportunidad de derrotarme cómo Seimei lo intentó hacer...

-Seimei es el hermano de Loveless?-preguntó Aioria

-Sí...su verdadero nombre era "Beloved"-dijo la voz-Recuerden lo que tienen que hacer y háganlo bien!. Pero...necesitamos una oportunidad, donde no haya mucha gente y este Soubi y Loveless

-Yo sé...-dijo Yukihiro-...cuál es esa oportunidad.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos ¡hasta la próxima _TIMELESS_!

-¡Sí!-contestaron los chicos mientras desaparecían de la vista de esa persona, un hombre alto de tez morena y cabello negro

---ø---

-¿Diga?-contestaba una chica su celular

-Hola Yuiko!-

-¡Yukihiro!-decía la pelirrosa

-Sí voy a ir!

-¡Que bueno¡-decía Yuiko mientras pequeñas llamitas salían de sus ojos (jajaja)

-Pero...me preguntaba si podría acompañarnos Aioria, lo que sucede es que no tiene nada que hacer esos días y se me ocurrió decirle...

-¿Aioria?-preguntaba una extrañada Yuiko-...¡Si está bien!

-¡Gracias¡ y por cierto...¿irá Soubi también?

-Claro!

-Bueno entonces nos vemos!

-Adiós!-colgaba la chica

---ø---

-¡Ritsu-sensei!¡Ritsu-sensei!-gritaba una chica desde el corredor

-Alguien se ha robado un holograma!

-"¿_Otra vez_?" _–_pensó Ritsu

-No es posible, ¡es el tercero que nos roban!-dijo la chica

-¿Tercero?...ah, si-dijo el maestro

-Sí, bueno nada mas venía a decirle eso pero tengo que volver a clase ya sabe que Nagisa-sensei es muy estricta, solo que otro profesor me pidió que le informará eso y Nagisa-sensei no se pudo negar pero me exigió que no me tardara...Así que me voy! –

-Sí, gracias-contestó el maestro

-Chao!-decía la chica mientras regresaba a su salón

-"Así que un holograma..."-dijo el maestro extrañado- "¿_Para que lo necesitas esta vez...Seimei?_"

Y bien...¿qué les pareció? Aquí esta , dejen reviews plis!. Me voy pero antes les dejo el esperado avance del siguiente capítulo...

-Bueno y ¿por qué volvieron?-pregunto Soubi

-Porque –dijo Natsu seriamente- la batalla dará comienzo dentro de muy poco...

-La batalla?-preguntó Ritsuka

-Sí, la batalla donde tu destino será decidido Loveless...-decía una voz a las espaldas de todos. En ese momento Ritsuka volteo para encontrarse con esa persona...

-¡¡¡Seimei!

¡Nos vemos!

_Con cariño, su amiga Yuiko-san _


	6. Cuando la verdad sale a la luz

Kon nichiwa!

¿Cómo han estado?

Aquí estoy otra vez dándoles lata...Les dejó este no tan largo capítulo (es que se me fundió el ceso y ya no me sale más...)

Cap. 6 "Cuando la verdad sale a la luz..." 

Los chicos se vieron el miércoles en la, ahora, casa de Ritsuka. Yuiko conoció por fin a Natsuo y a Youji, todos se divirtieron mucho porque fueron de compras a conseguir algunas cosas que faltaban para el campamento además aprovechaban para ver entre las tiendas posibles regalos para Ritsuka aunque ninguno había encontrado algo todavía...

Natsuo y Youji se llevaron muy bien con la chica y todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, en las tardes Yuiko se veía con los _Zero_ para ir(a escondidas de Ritsuka) a buscar regalos, el jueves por fin consiguieron su regalo. Los días de clases transcurrían normal, Aioria estaba muy impacientado por ir al campamento y Ritsuka estaba muy emocionado ya que hace mucho que no pasaba un buen cumpleaños como sería el que próximamente tendría sin embargo no se había atrevido a decirle a nadie sobre su marca hasta que un buen día Soubi se dio cuenta...

Era jueves después de clases y Ritsuka había metido a bañarse. Cada vez que se bañaba echaba el seguro a la puerta, a Soubi esto no le molestaba, entendía que Ritsuka quería tener privacidad y que por eso cerraba (¬¬ sí como no, talvez sería para que el _hentai_ de _Soubi_ no entrará con sus manos malévolas y dijera: Ritsuka..."otosu" ¿no lo creen?) .Pero bueno la razón principal del seguro en la puerta era que Ritsuka no quería que lo viera desnudo además de por lo ya mencionado, por su cicatriz. Pero ese día Ritsuka se encontraba muy distraído porque al día siguiente saliendo de clases se irían a las montañas de Nappan (era un lugar muy conocido en Japón para acampar, no se molesten en buscarlo en mapas ; porque solo es una invención de su querida autora jojojojo ). Estaba tan ansioso que se olvido de echar seguro y cuando salió para su sorpresa estaba Soubi sentado en la cama .Ritsuka al verlo se sonrojo mucho y se cubrió lo más que pudo con la toalla...

-¡Soubi!-gritó Ritsuka desconcertado

-¿Qué pasa Ritsuka?-dijo Soubi indiferente

-¿Por que estas aquí?

-Yo simplemente quería preguntarte algo y como no había seguro en la puerta supuse que no te estabas bañando así que pensé que no había problema...

-¡Pero si escuchaste que me estaba bañando porque aún así entraste!-exclamó Ritsuka mientras se acercaba a la cama regañando a Soubi

-Lo siento!-susurró Soubi mientras acercaba a Ritsuka y lo abrazaba (haciendo que la toalla se le cayera y quedara como Dios lo trajo a este mundito...)

-Soubi...-dijo Ritsuka. –Achs!(eso fue un estornudo!)

-Es mejor que te sequemos o te resfriaras...-dijo Soubi con su habitual sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía la toalla, se sentó en la cama y colocó a Ritsuka enfrente de él y lo empezó a secar. Primero le seco la cabeza y sus lindas orejitas, después el pecho y después los brazos, pero de pronto se topo con algo en el brazo izquierdo de Ritsuka...

-¿Qué es esto?-murmuró mientras dirigía la vista al brazo de Ritsuka.

Soubi se sorprendió mucho al ver la cicatriz y al notar esto Ritsuka le confesó:

-Un día apareció...

-¡Que!- dijo Soubi -Ritsuka eso significa que...

-¿Qué?-dijo Ritsuka ansioso

-Que...muy pronto aparecerá tu _Sacrifice_ ó tu _Combatiente _ dependiendo de lo que tu seas

-Creo que soy combatiente-dijo Ritsuka al recordar el poder del otro día-pero...¡¿como es posible!-dijo

-Así es...cuando a mi me apareció esto-dijo Soubi mientras se jalaba las vendas que traía en el cuello y señalaba su cicatriz- Seimei...Seimei apareció poco después y me mostró su cicatriz pero el la tenía en la espalda...y me contó que la tenía desde que nació ...

-Pero yo jamás se la vi!-dijo Ritsuka

-Eso fue porqué Seimei siempre fue muy cuidadoso, él jamás te quiso involucrar en nada de las 7 Lunas...

-¡Pero eso no es posible!¡Mi Sacrifice no puede aparecer!-dijo Ritsuka-

-Aparecerá...-dijo Soubi- y si el aparece yo...

-¡¿Tú que!-dijo Ritsuka espantado

-Yo tendré que desaparecer de tu vida, puesto que una de las ordenes de un combatiente es no estar con otro combatiente o Sacrifice que no sea el suyo.

-¡Pero!-exclamó Ritsuka-Pero...tú estuviste conmigo después de que Seimei murió

-Sí lo sé, pero eso fue porqué tu no eras ni combatiente ni _sacrifice_, _aún_...

-Pero el hecho de que yo tuviera ese nombre: "_Loveless_" ¿no era como si yo ya estuviera destinado a alguien?¡¡entonces porqué hiciste que me enamorara de ti!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-Lo hice...-dijo Soubi- porqué Seimei me lo pidió y yo como su combatiente no podía negarle nada, pero después tú y yo nos enamoramos y yo pensé qué tú verdadero Sacrifice no aparecería jamás y deje las cosas como estaban sin decirte nada

-Pero porqué la marca aparece hasta ahora!-dijo muy enojado Ritsuka

-Las marcas suelen aparecer en caso de que su dueño se encuentre en un grave peligro. Dime cuando te apareció...¿qué estaba pasando?

Ritsuka se apresuro a contar lo de la tabla y el peligro que corrían los pequeños y cuando el saltó en su rescate...

-Y después, cuando todos estaban a salvo, Yuiko me indico que mi brazo estaba sangrando y entonces lo vi...-finalizó Ritsuka

-Por eso te apareció justo en ese momento...-dijo Soubi

-Pero...¡¡es una crueldad estar destinado a una persona desde un principio! Yo no quiero estar con mi Sacrifice, sea quien sea... ¡yo quiero estar contigo!

-Eso no...

-¡Debe de existir alguna manera!-dijo furioso Ritsuka-Yo quiero estar contigo...

-Bueno...hay dos maneras de estar con otra persona...-dijo Soubi

-¿Cuáles?-exclamó Ritsuka

-Una es que en caso de que tu Sacrifice ó Combatiente muera, tú quedas libre.

-Como fue tu caso al morir mi hermano-dijo Ritsuka

-Así es...y la otra es que crees un lazo muy poderoso con la otra persona...

-Te refieres a...esto-dijo Ritsuka mientras señalaba sus orejas

-Así es...por eso desde un principio te dije que teníamos que forjar un poderoso lazo entre nosotros...por sí llegara a aparecer tu verdadero Sacrifice-dijo Soubi

De pronto a Ritsuka se le ocurrió lo más obvio a preguntar...ya que su Seimei todavía conservaba sus orejas al morir...

-Tu...¿con quién perdiste tus orejas?

-Con mi maestro: Ritsu-sensei-dijo Soubi apenado

-Pero entonces ¿cómo pudiste convertirte en el Combatiente de Seimei?

-Me convertí, porqué en cierta parte yo ya estaba destinado, pero Seimei y yo pagamos un gran precio por esto...

-¿Un gran precio?-dijo Ritsuka alzando la ceja

-Sí...cómo yo ya había perdido mis orejas con alguién más que no era mi _Sacrifice_, Seímei y yo nunca estuvimos bien conectados...

-¿A que te refieres con "bien conectados"?

-Cuando tu estas bien conectado con tu Sacrifice o con tu combatiente, en el momento en que se encuentre en peligro tu lo sentirás y podrás ir a ayudarlo pero con Seimei y conmigo no era así precisamente por eso Seimei me odiaba...

-¿Qué?-dijo Ritsuka extrañado

-Sí...tu hermano me odiaba porque cuando el estaba en peligro yo no lo sentía y no podía ayudarlo ó llegaba cuando ya estaba gravemente lastimado...por esto ese día yo no...-dijo Soubi mientras se le humedecían también los ojos-...¡yo no pude ir a salvarlo!¡no sentí que estaba en peligro y el murió quemado...No ,e extraña que me odiara

-Pero...-dijo Ritsuka tratando de animar a Soubi(aunque el se sentía igual de mal)-Seimei debió amarte... ¡¿porqué sino dime porque no se buscó a alguien más si ya estaba libre desde un principio porque tu ya no tenías tus orejas!

-Porqué Seimei me necesitaba...-dijo Soubi tristemente

-¿Para que?-dijo Ritsuka confundido

-Para pelear...él solo me utilizaba como una herramienta, solo éramos amo y sirviente. Seimei jamás me considero como algo más...Aunque yo si lo amaba profundamente

-Bueno pero tu para mi no eres solo una herramienta, ¡yo de verdad te amo!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se acercaba a Soubi

-Yo también...pero

-Entonces solo nos queda una cosa por hacer-dijo Ritsuka mientras se quitaba la toalla de la cintura

-Pero...-dijo Soubi

-Sí, Soubi. Si tu y yo forjamos un poderoso lazo, aunque aparezca mi Sacrifice tanto él como yo seremos libres...

-En ese caso-dijo Soubi-...déjame darte tu "regalo" el Sábado que es tu cumpleaños.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ritsuka mientras abrazaba a Soubi y éste lo recibía-pero será el sábado...¿me lo prometes?..

-Claro-dijo Soubi mientras tomaba a su chico con sus manos y lo besaba dulcemente y apasionadamente a la vez como si fuera la última vez que lo harían (jajaja).

-Entonces el Sábado...-dijo Ritsuka-...me voy a cambiar, espérame un momento para que vayamos a comer-

Ritsuka se cambió en frente de Soubi y éste le termino de secar la cabeza...

-Vámonos!-dijo Ritsuka mientras salían del apartamento y se dirigían a su restaurante favorito en donde Ritsuka, por ordenes de Soubi, entrenaría su lengua... (¡¡¡¡Soubi pervertido!)

---ø---

Por fin era Viernes y Ritsuka estaba muy impacientado por llegar a las montañas. Soubi estaba muy contento también pero a la vez estaba preocupado"_¿Qué pasaría?_""_Sería suficiente con que le quitara a Ritsuka sus orejas?_".

Los últimos días Yukihiro se había comportado muy indiferente con Ritsuka y auque éste lo notó, pensó que lo mejor era no hacer nada al respecto ya que si hablaba con Yukihiro talvez lo podría llegar a malinterpretar y Ritsuka se encontraba muy contento por su relación con Soubi y no quería que hubieran mas malentendidos. Sin embargo Yukihiro se comportaba así porque estaba triste de lo que próximamente harían con Ritsuka y Soubi, las palabras... "Seamos amigos siempre" le retumbaban en la cabeza pero sabía que después de lo que Aioria y él les harían, esas palabras desaparecerían de los labios de Ritsuka pero no había otra opción, era una orden de _él_.

Salieron de clases y cada quien se dirigió a su casa en donde las maletas aguardaban ya listas. Natsuo, Youji, Yuiko, Aioria, Yukihiro, Ritsuka y Soubi se quedaron de ver afuera de la estación de trenes donde tomarían uno que los llevaría a las montañas.

Llegaron los Zero, Yuiko, R&S a la estación de tren y mientras esperaban a Ori y a Yuki, empezaron a platicar

-¿Qué haremos primero al llegar?-decía una animada pelirrosa mientras esperaban la llegada del tren

-No lo se-contestó Ritsuka

-Debemos de hacer una fogata y poner malvaviscos!-decía un inocente (aunque no tan inocente...¬¬´) Youji

-No, primero pondremos las tiendas de campaña-repuso Natsuo

-No!-decía Youji

-Bueno...no importa lo que hagamos primero, tenemos todo el fin de semana para hacer cosas!-dijo Yuiko

-¡Tienes razón!-contesto Natsuo mientras la abrazaba

-¡Sí!-dijo Youji

-Será muy divertido...¡Que bueno que vinimos!-dijo Natsuo

-Me estoy derritiendo...!voy a comprar unos refrescos, ya vuelvo!-dijo Yuiko mientras se dirigía a algún puesto donde comprar cosillas

-Por cierto...-dijo Soubi intrigado-¿por qué volvieron?

-Es cierto no te hemos dicho...-dijo Natsuo mientras se ponía serio

-Ritsuka...¿ya te apareció tu marca?-dijo Youji

-¡¿Ustedes sabían algo de eso!-dijo Soubi muy alarmado

-Sí...-contestó Youji

-En realidad siempre nos preguntamos porque Ritsuka no tenía marca y otras cosas pero nosotros no sabíamos que tu marca aparecería hasta que una persona nos lo dijo...

-¿Una persona?-dijo Ritsuka

-Sí. Hace unos días, Natsuo y yo nos encontrábamos dormidos cuando alguien apareció entre las sombras de la noche...-dijo Youji

-¿Alguien?- preguntó Ritsuka

-Sí, fue todo muy confuso y muy rápido. Esa persona quería hablar con nosotros y sus únicas palabras fueron: "_Loveless corre peligro, es necesario que lo ayuden_"

-¿Peligro?-dijo Soubi

-Sí, por eso es que volvimos...-dijo Natsuo

-¿pero quien era esa persona?-dijo Ritsuka muy extrañado

-Nunca lo supimos puesto que después de decirnos esas palabras tan extrañas, desapareció y lo único que tenemos de él es esto...-dijo Youji mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Ritsuka

-No lo sabemos, alguna vez lo llegamos a ver en la escuela de las 7 lunas pero no sabemos con exactitud que es.

-que extraño...pero ¿a que batalla se referiría?-preguntaba Ritsuka

-A la batalla donde tu destino será decidido Loveless...-dijo una voz a las espaldas de todos.

En ese momento Ritsuka volteo para encontrarse con esa persona...

-¡¡¡Seimei!

---ø---

El lugar se encontraba totalmente oscuro, era muy frío y a lo lejos se escucho una voz...

-Espero que cumplan bien con su misión...

-Claro!-contestó Aioria

-Por favor, es elemental que hagan bien esto porque si fallan tendré que castigarlos y a mi hij...digo a _Loveless_ no me quedaría más opción que matarlo...-dijo la voz con un ligero tono de amargura

-¡Claro que todo saldrá bien!-contestó rápidamente Yukihiro al escuchar el trágico futuro que le esperaba a Ritsuka si fallaban en su misión

-De acuerdo, entonces les dejo todo en sus manos.-dijo tranquilamente la voz

-¡Sí!-exclamaron los chicos al unísono mientras desaparecían del lugar

-Ya casi llegamos a la estación Ori!-dijo Yukihiro fingiendo felicidad

-Sí ya sé...-contestó el otro

-¡¡Ya todos deben de estar esperándonos!

-Lo siento pero sabes que _él_ nos llamó y no podemos faltar a sus llamados...

-Sí lo sé!-dijo Yuki mientras con su dedo señalaba la gran estación de trenes que se encontraba frente a ellos-¡Es enorme!

-Lo és-dijo Aioria

-¡¡¡Entremos!-dijo Yuki imitando lo que sería una sonrisa

-Yuki-dijo Aioria mientras tiraba las maletas (Yuki no traía nada...¡es un abusivo!) y abrazaba a Yuki

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió el otro chico

-Yo quisiera hablar contigo de una cosa antes de que entremos...-dijo mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho

-¿De qué?-preguntó Yuki

-Es acerca de...Loveless

---ø---

Ritsuka corrió a los brazos de el chico que sorprendentemente se encontraba en frente de ellos.

-¡Seimei!-dijo mientras tristes lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos-

-Seimei!-Exclamó Soubi-¿pero como es posible?

-Eso...no puedo contárselos aquí, vamos a un lugar mas privado...-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia algún lugar.

-Había muchísima gente, pero por fin llegue. ¡Aquí tienen sus refrescos!-dijo Yuiko mientras llegaba a donde estaban los chicos. Y al notar que no estaban grito:

-¡!¿Cómo se atrevieron a irse sin mí?¡¡¡¡¡¡

Mientras caminaban Ritsuka abrazó fuertemente a Seimei, no dijo nada, las palabras no le salían. Simplemente observaba y analizaba a su hermano con curiosidad.

Llegaron a un sitio apartado de la muchedumbre de gente y una vez ahí Ritsuka se separó de Seimei y éste al verse libre se dio la vuelta y se alzó la camisa señalando algo que parecía una cicatriz en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Ritsuka ya te apareció algo como esto...¿cierto?-dijo volteando sobre su hombro para ver a Ritsuka

-Sí-dijo Ritsuka mientras se quitaba su chamarra y se levantaba la manga de su camisa mostrando así su marca

-Algún día te iba a aparecer...-dijo Seimei mientras se acomodaba la camiseta y se volteaba hacia todos-

-Seimei...¿qué haces aquí?¿cómo es posible?-dijo Ritsuka-¡yo mismo te vi morir!

-Lo que tu ves en este momento, no soy yo...

-¡Qué!-dijeron todos

-Yo ya estoy muerto como tu lo has dicho pero puedo estar aquí gracias a esto-dijo mientras mostraba una cajita como la que Natsuo y Youji le mostraron antes (N/A: Si recuerdan al final de la serie, Seimei pisa una cajita. Esa cajita que le acababa de mostrar a Ritsuka era igualita a la aplastada en la serie...)

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Ritsuka inspeccionándola cuidadosamente

-Estas pequeñas cajitas son fabricadas únicamente en "Las 7 Lunas" y son llamados _hologramas_...

-¿Y para que sirven?-dijo Ritsuka con curiosidad

-Pueden ser utilizadas para materializarse o para convertirse en un alma

-¿Mate que?-preguntó Youji

-Materializarse-repitió Seimei-Verán...Cuando una persona esta muerta puede materializarse con ayuda de esta cajita la cual le dota de un cuerpo que, dependiendo del poder de la persona, puede ser el cuerpo que tenía antes de morir o si es muy débil , se le presta cualquier cuerpo y cuando una persona quiere visitar a un muerto esta cajita le dona algún alma para que la persona pueda visitar al muerto que desea ver.

-Eso quiere decir que tuestas materializado...-dijo Ritsuka tristemente

-Sí...así fue como hace más ó menos un año te pude poner a prueba Ritsuka..

-¿A prueba?-dijo Ritsuka

-Sí, ¿recuerdas la nota que Sleepless te dio, el juego en el que estuviste hace tiempo y el sueño?

-Sí, sí los recuerdo-contestó Ritsuka

-Bien, pues esa nota que te dieron...yo la mande

-¡Qué!

-Así es...hace tiempo use un holograma también y le pedí a una persona de las 7 Lunas que me prestara a 1 combatiente y a un Sacrifice débiles y me prestaron a Sleepless y a su vez les pedí a éstos que si perdían en la batalla que tendrían contra Loveless, te entregarían esa nota...

-Entonces...¿tu querías que jugara ese extraño juego?

-Sí, solo así pude lograr que entraras al sueño en donde la prueba comenzaría...

-Seimei...no entiendo-dijo Ritsuka confundido

-Te explicare de nuevo...El juego en el que entraste, la nota, todo lo planee yo

-¿Para qué?

-Por que necesitaba que entraras en ese juego pues era la única manera de que tuvieras ese sueño, ese sueño donde me viste quemándome en tu banca, donde Soubi-kun te dijo que tu eras Loveless y tu le gritaste que eras Aoyagi Ritsuka y al gritar esto la imagen de Soubi empezó a desaparecer y por un momento me pudiste ver...

-¿Pero como es posible que no me diera cuenta desde un principio que todo era un sueño?

-Porque justo cuando empezabas a soñar, para evitar que te despertaras, entre a tu habitación y coloque una droga...(Recuerden que en la serie se ve una mano que pone como una cazuelita con humito cerca de Ritsuka, bueno pues ese humito era la droga y esa mano era de Seimei)

-Pero entonces...¿por qué desperté en el consultorio de la doctora?

-Eso fue porque yo te lleve en brazos hasta allí pero para que la doctora no se asustara, la dormi un poco, por eso cuando despertaste la encontraste así...

-Pero ¿por qué desperté allí y no en otro lugar?

-Porque yo necesitaba que todo fuera como en tu sueño, al menos en el principio...

-Y ¿por qué me hiciste soñar algo tan cruel?

-Esa fue la prueba...

-¿Qué?

-Sí, esa fue la prueba donde vi si serías capaz...

-¿Capaz de que?

-De convertirte en un combatiente

-¡Qué!

-Sí... cuando le gritaste, en el sueño, a Soubi que tú eras Aoyagi Ritsuka; en ese momento pude notar el gran poder que tenías y el gran futuro que te esperaba como combatiente...

-Y si querías hablar con Ritsuka ¿por qué nos buscaste a nosotros?-interrumpió Natsuo

-Porqué no podía hablar con él...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Natsuo

-Por que Ritsuka no se encontraba bien...

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo esta vez Ritsuka

-A que, las veces que quería hablar contigo no podía puesto qué te encontrabas muy triste por algo que había pasado...

-Tal vez fue lo del malentendido con Kio...-sugirió Soubi

-Talvez...-dijo Ritsuka-¿Pero que tiene que ver con que yo haya estado muy triste?

-Un combatiente o un _Sacrifice, _que son los únicos que pueden utilizar el holograma, se pueden materializar ó convertir en almas en el momento que quieran sin embargo si la persona se encuentra triste o deprimida no servirá de nada ya que jamás te podrá ver ni oír pero si están en un momento de gran felicidad sí los podrás ver.

-Y entonces...¿cuándo te materializaste para hablar con Natsuo y con Youji ellos estaban muy felices?-preguntó Ritsuka inocentemente

-Sí!-dijo Natsuo sonriendo- Estábamos en la cama porque recién habíamos...-Youji se apresuró a taparle la boca y su rostro estaba muy rojo

-Sí, estábamos felices...-dijo Youji- Continúa Seimei por favor...

-Sí claro-dijo Seimei sonriendo-Bien...por ese motivo no me materialice enfrente de ti antes...

-Pero si tarde o temprano te ibas a materializar enfrente de mí ¿por qué lo hiciste en frente de Natsuo y Youji?¿por qué no te esperaste a contactarte conmigo?

-Porque me era muy urgente decirte algo y no podía esperar más...dijo Seimei preocupado-No obstante si intente contactarme contigo...te buscaba en tus sueños

-¿En mis sueños?-dijo Ritsuka

-Sí, recuerdas esa voz que te decía que tenías que estar feliz, que necesitaba verte...pues ese era yo

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Ritsuka impresionado

-Así es, realmente me era urgente decirte algo...

-¡Pero si ni siquiera nos dijiste mucho esa vez!-dijo Youji dejando respirar a Natsuo (como le había tapado con las manos la boca el pobre Natsuo ya no podía respirar, Youji se percato de esto cuando el rostro de Natsuo se puso morado! --!)

-No pude porque alguien me lo impidió-dijo Seimei

-¿Alguien?-dijo muy extrañado Ritsuka

-Sí, alguien impidió que yo siguiera hablando por eso desaparecí de pronto

-Y porque olvidaste esto...¿qué no era importante para lo que tenías que hacer?-dijo Youji sacando de su bolsillo la cajita

-Lo era pero un holograma sólo se puede utilizar una vez...

-Pues que chafa!-dijo Youji mientras tiraba la cajita al suelo y la pisaba (Como les encanta morir aplastadas a esas cajitas! ¬¬' )

-Por eso tuve que robar otro...

-¿Robar?-dijo Ritsuka

-Sí, tuve que robar otro holograma de la escuela de las 7 Lunas...¡de seguro que ya se dieron cuenta!-dijo Seimei riendo

-Eso quiere decir que el holograma sirve, si estas vivo, para visitar a los muertos-dijo Natsuo

-Así es...-contestó Seimei

-Y también sirve, si estas muerto, para visitar a los vivos ¿no?-dijo Youji esta vez

-sí...-contestó Seimei

-¿Bueno pero quien te lo impidió y que era lo que me querías decir?-dijo Ritsuka intrigadísimo

-Precisamente ese es el motivo principal por el que yo me intentaba comunicar conmigo y por que _él_ no me dejo comunicarme contigo

-¿Pues que me querías decir?-dijo Ritsuka

-Te quería decir que tu marca aparecería pero que había un problema...

-¿Cuál?-murmuró Ritsuka

-Que parece ser que tu _Sacrifice _no existe

-¿Qué?-dijo Ritsuka muy alegre

-Así es...tu _Sacrifice_ al parecer no existe puesto que yo lo he buscado por todo el mundo y no está...

-¡De todas formas no lo necesito!-dijo Ritsuka mientras se acercaba a Soubi y lo abrazaba-¡Yo ya tengo a quien amar!

-Ah...Soubi-dijo Seimei-pero eso no es posible, jamás tendrás el poder suficiente si estas con Soubi ya que no es tu verdadero _Sacrifice_.

-Pero...¿para que quiero poder?

-Para derrotarlo

-¿A quién?

-A nuestro p!Aaaahhhh¡¡¡¡-un grito proveniente de Seimei hizo que todos se sobresaltaran

-Seimei!-grito Ritsuka acercándose a él

-Parece ser que otra vez esta interfiriendo...al parecer no me dejara continuar aquí por mucho tiempo...

-¿Decirme que?

-Qué a quien tienes que matar es a tu ver...¡¡Aaah!-gritó de nuevo Seimei

-No me digas nada Seimei, estas sufriendo...

-Lo siento Ritsuka –decía Seimei soportando el dolor que sentía-...no pude protegerte pero aún así tienes que encontrar a tu verdadero _Sacrifice_ es elemental para el destino de este mundo.

-Pero me dijiste que al parecer no existe!

-Pero no es posible que no exista, si no existiera, tu nunca hubieras nacido...

-Pero...yo-dijo Ritsuka tristemente

-Encuentralo...-dijo Seimei mientras su imagen empezaba a desaparecer

-¡Seimei!-gritó Ritsuka al ver esto

-Perdóname Ritsuka y Soubi...perdóname tu también-al decir esto la imagen de Seimei desapareció dejando por un momento el reflejo de su rostro en un rayo de sol.

-Seimei...-dijo Ritsuka con los ojos humedecidos.

Regresaron al anden muy confundidos por todo lo que había pasado en especial Ritsuka, vieron a Yuiko llorando cerca de la pared y Natsuo y Youji no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y explicarle todo para que dejara de llorar.

-Soubi...-dijo Ritsuka con decisión

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Soubi que se esperaba un _"No quiero verte en mi vida de nuevo" _por respuesta, pero el asombro no pudo ser mayor cuando Ritsuka se acercó a él y le susurró dulcemente

-Aún así quiero mi "regalo" mañana...¿Es una promesa, lo recuerdas?

-Sí mi pequeño-dijo Soubi mientras envolvía a Ritsuka en sus grandes y musculosos brazos.

---ø---

Mientras Ritsuka y los demás se encontraban con Seimei otros dos chicos se encontraban fuera de la estación platicando también...

-¿Qué pasa con Loveless?-dijo Yuki

-Tu lo amas...¿verdad?-contestó Aioria

-Sí...-dijo Yuki

-¿Porque si es nuestro enemigo?

-Porque es una persona muy tierna, linda y cariñosa...

-Y a mí...¿me amas?

-Sí...

-¡Yuki!-le regañó Aioria

-Lo siento...

-Tienes que olvidarlo..

-Lo sé

-Yuki...

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que tus sentimientos interfieran en nuestra misión ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, todo estará bien

-Otra pregunta

-Dime

-Si pudieras decidir...-decía Aioria temeroso-...entre Loveless y yo ¿a quien elegirías?

Después de permanecer callado ante tal pregunta Yuki se dispuso a contestar:

-Yo elegir...-no pudo terminar pues una pelirrosa llego a donde estaban y los regaño

-¡¿Por qué llegan tan tarde!-

-Perdón-dijo Yuki cambiando su rostro serio a uno sonriente (aunque era fingido)

-Cómo no llegaban decidimos ir a buscarlos (con "decidimos" se refiere a Natsuo, Youji y ella)

-Perdón!-dijo de nuevo Yukihiro

-De acuerdo, luego nos cuentan porque llegaron tarde ¡ahora vámonos!-dijo Natsuo

Llegaron a donde se encontraban S&R, metieron las maletas en el tren y se encaminaron hacia las montañas con la mente confusa y el corazón oprimido...

---ø---

Y en un lugar muy pero muy lejos de ahí (no se imaginan que lejos...)

-¡Tetsu!-gritaba una niña como de unos 7 años

-¿Qué pasa linda Hana-chan?-contestó tiernamente el chico

-Vas a ir a jugar conmigo hoy?-decía la pequeña

-No puedo Hana-chan!-

-¿Por que?-preguntó desilusionada la niña

-Porque hoy tengo entrenamiento de futbol!

-Aaaah!-decía la niña tristemente

-Pero si quieres mañana voy y jugamos muchas horas, a ladrones y detectives ó a que eras una princesa encantada ó a las atrapadas ó a lo que tu quieras-dijo el chico intentando alegrar a la pequeña

-¡Sí!-dijo emocionada la niña

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, ya me tengo que ir!-dijo el chico-¡Cuídate mucho!

-Sí!-gritaba la niñita mientras se despedía del chico

Se apresuró a llegar a los vestidores de hombres y una vez ahí encontró a otro chico, uno más alto que él, muy fuerte, cabello negro, ojos azules y tez morena quien le gritó al verlo venir:

-¡¡¡¡Tetsu!

-¡Gomen Daisuke!-decía Tetsu juntando sus manos-¡se me hizo tarde!

-Ya lo note...,todos ya se adelantaron solo yo me quede esperándote!

-Gracías!

-Después me das las gracias ahorita hay que cambiarnos de prisa o el maestro nos regañara por llegar tarde al entrenamiento!

-Sí!-decía enérgicamente Tetsu

Tetsu se sentó en una banca y colocó la maleta que traía a un lado...

-¡Donde esta esa maldita playera!-decía mientras buscaba en la maleta

-Debe de estar por ahí, búscala bien

-¡Aquí esta!-dijo Tetsu mientras sacaba una playera un poco vieja

-¡Pontela de prisa!-ordeno Daisuke

-¡Sí!-dijo Tetsu mientras se sacaba la que traía puesta

-¿Qué te paso?-preguntó preocupado Daisuke al notar que Tetsu traía unas vendas cubriéndole el brazo izquierdo

-Ahh...¿aquí?-dijo Tetsu señalando su brazo-Es una cicatriz que tengo desde que nací...pero tiene una forma muy extraña...mira-dijo Tetsu mientras se desenvolvía el brazo

-Sí que es extraña...¿qué dice?-dijo Daisuke al observar la cicatriz

-Dice...dice...-dijo Tetsu acercándose a la cicatriz-dice... "_Loveless_"

Bueno y ¿qué les pareció?...Quiero saber más de ustedes así que dejen sus reviews ¡Gracias! Y aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo...

-Soubi, es tiempo de que te vayas...-dijo Aioria furioso

-No, por favor, por favor, no le hagan nada!-gritó Ritsuka intentando liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban

-Lo siento pero es una orden...-dijo Yukihiro mirando tristemente a Ritsuka

-No, por favor...recuerdas:"seremos amigos siempre"-dijo Ritsuka

-¿Amigos?-dijo Yuki con una mirada extraña en su rostro

-Sí...amigos, pero por favor no le hagan nada...-dijo Ritsuka

-Lo siento...-dijo Yukihiro mientras un gran destello de luz salía de sus manos y se dirigía en dirección a Soubi quien alzó el rostro ensangrentado y dijo mirando a su chico:

-Ritsuka...te amo

En ese momento Soubi desapareció dejando como único recuerdo aquellas últimas palabras...

¡¡¡¡¡¡Soubi!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Con cariño, su amiga Yuiko-san


	7. AdiósSoubi

_Konnichiwa!__  
__How are you?Bon yorno?(o como se escriba…¬¬), desde el país que estén su amiga (espero lo sea porque mi hermana me reclama de porque me adjudico ese título aunque a mi me gusta soñar...), mjm,mjm, su amiga Yuiko hace contacto con ustedes...__  
_Les dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo antes de les de un paro cardiaco de tanto esperarlo (jeje!). No es cierto, aquí se los dejo esperando que les guste muuuucho. _Por cierto...si quieren saber de donde me fusile bueno no más bien de donde tome prestado ese nombre tan precioso: Tetsu, pues déjenme informarles que es de mi grupo de Jpop favorito: L Arc en Ciel, es uno de los guitarristas y aunque no está muy guapo se ve muy carismático y eso me encanta de él, aunque también me fascina Hide, el vocalista, aunque viste un poco afeminado es muy guapo..._Si quieren escuchar y ver música buena consíganse el video de "Blurry eyes" y créanme que se derretirán con la mirada de Hide (al menos a mi me pasa cada vez que veo ese video) y se quedaran así al ver al vocalista! (Y si no lo consiguen díganme y les paso una pagina de donde conseguirlo); tmb Yukihiro es parte de la banda...jeje

_Bien a lo que nos truje...he aquí el 7° capítulo...Saquen las palomitas, los pañuelos, apaguen esa tele, díganle a su madre que no los moleste durante 1 hora (ó menos),manden al hermano(a) con el vecino, denle de comer al perro para que no este ladrando, acuesten a la abuelita para que no los interrumpa, vayan al baño y una vez listos...¡comencemos! (Musiquita de cine de fondo...)_

**Cap. 7 "Adiós... Soubi"**

**  
** Tomaron el tren que los llevaría a las montañas sin tener en cuenta que aquí se decidiría todo próximamente...  
El lugar donde decidieron acampar era realmente hermoso, el agua proveniente probablemente de un manantial no muy lejano, corría tranquilamente a través de un pequeño sendero el cuál se perdía entre las hierbas y los arbustos de hojas verdes y flores hermosas. Los árboles con su gran follaje se mecían dulcemente con el viento que de pronto pasaba por ahí, bajo la sombra de uno de estos árboles decidieron acampar. Colocaron sus tiendas y se sentaron fuera de ellas a descansar un rato sobre la hierba húmeda, viendo pasar a las ardillas y conejos que huían despavoridos de ahí. Muy pronto todos se quedaron dormidos escuchando el mecer de las hojas y el sonido del pequeño riachuelo...  
Entonces la noche llegó y todos se vieron sentados alrededor de una fogata que Soubi ya se había molestado en hacer, sacaron la comida y después de prepararla entre todos, se sentaron a comer. Todos Estaban muy confundidos en especial Ritsuka y Yukihiro, el primero por lo que le había dicho su hermano y el segundo no dejaba de pensar en lo que próximamente haría.  
Soubi notó la distracción en la que se encontraba Ritsuka pues al preguntarle "¿_Quieres curry_?" El chico no hizo más que contestar "_El holograma solo sirve una vez"_. Soubi decidió que no estaba bien que Ritsuka estuviera pensando en eso puesto que el día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y además Yuki y Ori no sabían nada de los combatientes y eso (ja!) entonces lo mejor era no hablar y no pensar más sobre eso. Así que decidió hablar con él:  
-Ritsuka, me permites un momento?-lo interrogo Soubi mostrándole su usual sonrisa  
-Claro...-contesto distraídamente el otro  
S&R se alejaron de el campamento y una vez lejos Soubi empezó...  
-Ritsuka...no quiero que sigas pensando en lo que dijo tu hermano  
-No he estado pensando en eso...-dijo Ritsuka  
-Mientes...  
-Sí...-contestó Ritsuka bajando la mirada  
-Ritsuka...por favor  
-Pero...  
-No quiero que arruines tu cumpleaños...  
-Tienes razón...lo siento-dijo Ritsuka sonriendo  
-¡Gracias!...Yo sé que estas muy confundido pero verás que después de mañana nada podrá separarnos, inclusive si aparece tu _Sacrifice_  
-Soubi, si se presenta una nueva batalla...¿pelearías a mi lado?  
-Sí Ritsuka pero ¿tu aceptarías pelear conmigo aunque yo nunca pueda llegar a ser tan poderosos como tu verdadero _Sacrifice_?  
-Claro que sí Soubi...  
-Y...¿si tú _Sacrifica_ aparece...?  
-¡El no aparecerá!-interrumpió Ritsuka  
-Entones Ritsuka...yo estaré a tu lado para siempre...te lo prometo- dijo Soubi tiernamente  
-Gracias Soubi...-dijo Ritsuka mientras se acercaba a Soubi para besarlo amorosamente.  
Llegó la noche y con ella el sueño, solo hubieron 3 casas de campañas (Claro, ninguno iba a dormir a la intemperie para que lo bombardearan los mosquitos... ¬¬). Aioria y Yukihiro en una; Yuiko, Natsuo y Youji en otra y por supuesto Ritsuka y Soubi en otra. Durmieron muy bien, deseando la llegada del nuevo día...  
---ø---  
-¡¡¡Hana-chan!-gritaba un guapo chico desde la reja de una casa  
-¡Tetsu!-dijo la niña mientras corría hacia la entrada de la casa-¡Que bueno que viniste!  
-Yo te dije que iba a venir hoy a jugar contigo y no podía faltar a mi palabra...  
-Pero aparte de eso...¡¡que bueno que viniste!  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó el chico  
-Por qué hoy mi madre ha preparado una nueva comida y al menos así no moriré sola...  
-¿Morirás?  
-Si...  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto preocupado el chico  
-Porque sabes...el libro de donde saco las recetas es maravilloso pero cuando comparas las fotografías de las comidas que vienen ahí al resultado de largas horas de trabajo de mi madre en la cocina...puedes observar que no es el mismo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque en el recetario el arroz es blanco y no negro como el de mi madre, los camarones tienen un color rosado, no morado intenso, además las bolas de carne tienen forma de circulito no de cuadrado!  
El chico no pudo evitar reír ante las descripciones de la pequeña acerca de la comida de su madre.  
-No te preocupes Hana-chan...enfrentaremos a los camarones juntos-dijo el chico en tono de su ultima voluntad antes de morir  
-Gracias...-dijo la pequeña, entrando a su casa junto con Tetsu  
Hana-chan era una niña de apenas 7 años pero era muy inteligente, le gustaban mucho los animales y solía pasar mucho tiempo jugando con los patos cerca del lago que se encontraba por su casa. En la escuela tenía muchos amigos ya que era una niña muy amable y tierna, pero era hija única. Vivía con su madre, una señora joven de nombre Midori Katsuko, su madre era una persona muy gentil y cariñosa y gastaba su tiempo inventando o haciendo recetas y platillos que se veían divinos (al menos en los recetarios!). Pero nunca había logrado perfeccionar su técnica de volteado de camarones y al momento de hacerlo, tomaba la sartén por la mano y los levantaba, pero todos salían volando. Era muy distraída y por eso se le quemaban las cosas.El padre de Hana había muerto cuando ella tenía apenas 3 años en un asalto en el que desgraciadamente, uno de los ladrones traía un arma y por el nerviosismo disparo. Su padre murió al instante, al menos eso dijeron, Midori sufrió mucho esta perdida pero cada vez que veía la cálida sonrisa de su hija sabía que tenía que salir de su tristeza y cuidar mucho de su pequeña.  
Hana conoció a Tetsu una bella tarde de Mayo en la cual el le dio un pelotazo en el cabus (trasero) y al notar el chico a donde había ido a dar la pelota de futbol, corrió hacia la pequeña para disculparse encontrando a la niña llorando por el golpe.  
El chico pidió disculpas y decidió llevarla a su casa, en el camino empezaron a platicar acerca de animales y de comida (los temas favoritos de la pequeña). Al llegar a su casa, Tetsu se impresiono ya que era muy bella. Al verla llegar, la madre, salió (con la sartén con algun platillo extraño, en la mano). Tetsu contó lo ocurrido y pidió disculpas a la señora, ella noto que era un chico muy amable, así que lo invitó a comer, el se negó pues era tímido, pero al momento en que se marchaba la niña le dijo:  
-¿Te gustaría venir a jugar conmigo mañana?  
El chico al ver la tierna cara de la niña no pudo negarse nuevamente y entonces quedaron de verse a las 4:00 en el lago Korum (el que esta cerca de la casa de Hana -).  
Desde ese día se hicieron muy buenos amigos y Hana empezó a querer mucho al chico puesto que lo veía como el hermano que nunca tuvo.  
Tetsu... (saquen su pañuelo chicos, porque esta historia si que es trágica TT), como decía...Tetsu era un chico muy guapo y fuerte. No sabía nada de sus verdaderos padres, fue encontrado envuelto en unas mantas como tamal en la puerta de una institución encargada de cuidar niños huérfanos. Lo recogieron y lo cuidaron, después le dieron en adopción a una familia rica y una vez se le ocurrió preguntar porque lo habían adoptado y sus padres simplemente le contestaron: En la vida política se necesita parecer que uno es perfecto y que tiene una familia muy amorosa y todas esas tonterías así que para que pareciéramos la familia perfecta, ya que mi esposa no pudo concebir un hijo, no tuvimos más opción que adoptarte. Tetsu decidió no hacer más preguntas, de ningún tipo, desde aquella cruel respuesta. Su madre adoptiva se la vivía en reuniones y su padre en entrevistas, juntas y todas esas cosas de políticos. Muy pronto los Katsushiro (nombre de esa familia) decidieron que no tenían la necesidad de mostrar el ejemplo de familia perfecta así que dejaron de hacerle caso al chico, simplemente lo mantuvieron en su casa hasta los 8 años en donde una emboscada hace que todos mueran excepto, claro, él.   
Tetsu se entristece mucho (a pesar de todo...) al enterarse de esta fatal noticia y se entristece más al saber que él no tenía más que un poco de dinero para él, puesto que los bienes, dinero, joyas, casas, etc. Que pertenecían a su familia fueron confiscados por el gobierno.  
Tetsu se vio dramáticamente en un cambio súbito de niño rico a niño normal bueno peor...a niño pobre. (TT buaaaaaaa!)  
Con el dinero que se le dio se rentó una insípida habitación en una pequeña posada. Todas las mañanas se despertaba temprano, ayudaba a la casera a hacer los quehaceres de la casa y con otros huéspedes, de esa manera la casera le bajaba el precio de la renta. Después se iba a la escuela la cuál era pagada por él con el fruto de su trabajo en un restaurante de clase. Ahí solía ver rostros conocidos, tal vez con los que una vez convivió, pero evitaba hacer alguna expresión como "yo te conozco" ó "¿no te he visto en otro lugar?" puesto que esta gente nunca fue de su agrado.  
Trabajaba los Lunes, Martes y jueves pero le pagaban muy bien, además porque agradaba a todas las niñillas ricas que iban a comer ahí y le dejaban una fabulosa propina. Los Sábados, Miércoles y viernes gustaba de entrenar fútbol, terminaba fatigado y quemado por el sol pero le gustaba; osea (sale con la fresa!) que solo tenía los Sábados y Domingos completamente libres, la mayoría de las veces se encontraba en estos días ó después del entrenamiento (en algunos casos) jugando con la pequeña puesto que el también la veía como una hermana y a Midori la veía como su madre.  
Siempre que iba a la casa de la pequeña, comía algo y la madre se encargaba de darle un poco de dinero y algunos platillos para que él los pudiera comer después.  
(Pueden guardar el pañuelo ...)  
El chico tenía una extraña belleza: ojos verdes, tez morena (un poco chamuscada por el sol...), alto, fuerte, espalda ancha, brazos torneados, cabello corto negro con sus lindas ojeritas perdón quise decir orejitas, mirada sincera, labios delgados y...¡un buen trasero!  
Todo era perfectamente normal en él a excepción talvez de la cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo...  
-Si muero te dejo todo  
-No mueras por favor...te necesito a mi lado  
-Intentare sobrevivir...  
-No, espera!-contestó Tetsu-...mejor yo me arriesgo primero..  
-Pero...  
-Si llego a morir, pon una inscripción en mi tumba que diga: "Murió asesinado...por un camarón"  
-De acuerdo-contestó Hana  
Eran los dos chicos haciendo teleteatro por unos camarones que se encontraban enfrente de ellos en un platón sobre la mesa. La madre simplemete los miraba fingiendo estar molesta y después de un rato dijo:  
-Chicos, no se burlen de mi comida!  
-De tu comida no, solo de los camarones!-contestó la pequeña  
-Solo se ven un poco extraños pero...son normales  
-¿Llamas normales a esos extraños camarones morados?-dijo Hana (En realidad su comida se veía mal pero sabía muy bien)  
-Son normales!-exclamó la madre  
Tetsu muy divertido con la escena, tomaba agua cuando tomo los palillos y se dispuso a coger algo que parecía una albóndiga (para los que no las conozcan, las albóndigas son bolitas de carne); cuando Hana gritó:  
-¡Cuidado!¡Pueden explotar en cualquier momento!  
-¡Hana!-gritó su madre mientras corria hacia ella y le tomaba por la cabeza revolviéndole los cabellos. Tetsu no pudo contener más la risa y soltó unas carcajadas con las cuales la pequeña y la madre se sintieron reconfortadas ya que sabían que Tetsu llevaban una vida muy dura y se sentían muy bien de poder hacerlo feliz aunque sea por unos momentos (snif, snif)  
Después del desayuno y de jugar un poco con la niña, fatigado, Tetsu dijo:  
-Me tengo que ir, gracias por todo-dijo despidiéndose de Midori  
-De acuerdo, cuidate-contesto la señora  
-Sï!-dijo Tetsu animado al sentirse amado por alguien-¡¡Hanita-chan!¡Me voy!-grito Tetsu a la pequeña que aún se encontraba en la cocina  
-¡Espera!-dijo mientras corría hacía Tetsu con unos envases en las manos  
-Te logre sacar de contrabando unos camarones-dijo Hana en voz baja acercándose al chico y entregándole los envases-  
-Gracias-dijo el chico  
-¡Nos vemos!  
-Vendrás mañana?-dijo la chica con una mirada de temor en sus ojos ante una respuesta negativa  
-Sí!-dijo Tetsu alzando su pulgar y guiñando uno de sus ojos en señal de "Todo estará bien"  
-Me lo prometes?-dijo la chica que ya empezaba a extrañar a su "hemano"  
-Claro...¡es una promesa!-dijo el chico tranquilizándole, yéndose con el estomago repleto, con una gran sonrisa y algo con forma de camarón dentro de unos envases verdes con figuritas con forma de conejos, caballos, rinocerontes y jirafas en color rosa.  
---ø---  
Se levantaron con muchos ánimos ese día, por fin era Sábado y todos estaban ansiosos por entregar sus regalos, en especial Soubi...¬¬!  
Llegaron a la tienda de campaña de S&R y abriendo sigilosamente la entrada, gritaron "Felicidades" lo que hizo a Ritsuka levantarse y despegarse de Soubi de quien había dormido pegado toda la noche. Entre gritos y abrazos lo hicieron salir de la casa y él un poco adormilado todavía les iba agradeciendo. Se sentaron sobre la hierba húmeda y se dispusieron a entregar los regalos  
Yuiko le regalo ropa, extremadamente linda y costosa; Aioria y Yukihiro le regalaron un nuevo celular el cuál aceptó un poco de mala gana por que ya tenía el suyo y usar uno nuevo era como decir: "Soubi no quiero tu celular". Pero el problema fue cuando llegó el regalo de Youji y Natsuo...  
-¡Felicidades!-dijo Natsuo mientras le entregaba en sus manos una pequeña cajita  
Muy extrañado Ritsuka la abrió, encontrando dos aretes en forma de mariposa, muy parecidos a los que Soubi tuvo una vez.  
-¡Qué es esto!-exclamó Ritsuka al ver el peculiar regalo  
-¡Aretes! ¬¬ -contestó Youji  
-Ya lo sé...¿pero para qué?-contestó el chico  
-Para que te los ponga Soubi algún día...-contestó Youji  
Ritsuka no supo que contestar al recordar cuando él se los puso a Soubi...  
Soubi no pudo menos que reír ante la situación. Yuiko extrañada de que Soubi no le regalara nada preguntó:  
-¿Y tu regalo Soubi?  
-Yo se lo daré más al rato-contestó al tiempo que observaba cómo Ritsuka se sonrojaba  
-¡Pero queremos verlo!-contestó Yuiko (al parecer la pobre inocente no tenía ni idea de cual iba a ser el "regalo" de Soubi)  
-Tal vez mañana lo veas...-dijo Soubi pensando en que al momento de no ver las orejas sobre la linda cabecita de Ritsuka sabrían cual había sido su regalo  
-De acuerdo...-contestó la chica-¡Pero queremos verlo! (¬¬!)  
-Sí no se preocupen...¡lo verán!-contestó Ritsuka volteando a ver a Soubi  
Se divirtieron mucho jugando en el río que estaba cerca, a las cartas, y muchos juegos más. Pronto se hizo de noche y todos sabían que algo cambiaría en especial Ritsuka y Yukihiro, el primero por lo de sus orejas y el segundo por lo que haría...  
Después de la cena Soubi dijo:  
-Bien,Ritsuka y yo nos vamos a dormir...tenemos cosas que hacer (Soubi pervertido!)  
-Hai!-contestaron todos  
-"_Creo que es el momento..."-_pensó Yuki  
Ritsuka siguió a Soubi en silencio y al notarlo el mayor le dijo:  
-Ritsuka...¿estas seguro de que todavía quieres?  
-Sí...-contestó tímidamente Ritsuka  
-¿Entonces por que estas tan callado?  
-Por qué de verdad estoy contento, estoy emocionado y las palabras no fluyen de mí por tanta emoción y alegría...  
-Ritsuka...-dijo Soubi tiernamente  
-¿Soubi?  
-¿Si?  
-Con respecto al regalo de Natsuo y Youji...¿me los podrías poner cuando lleguemos a casa?  
-Claro...  
-Gracias...eso será la unión total entre nosotros, el símbolo de que estaremos juntos y de que nos amaremos eternamente...  
-Sí..Ritsuka  
Llegaron a la casa de campaña (¡si que estaba lejos...!)y se metieron. Soubi empezó a besar a Ritsuka tiernamente, todo empezó perfecto hasta que de pronto escucharon un grito (como les encanta interrumpir!). Salieron de la casa acomodándose las camisetas que ya estaban un poco fuera de su lugar (estos dos no pierden el tiempo...¬¬! ) Y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provino el grito...  
Cuál fue la sorpresa de los chicos al encontrarse que todos estaban desmayados y únicamente se encontraban de pie Yuki y Aioria...  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ritsuka muy asustado  
-Lo siento pero tenemos que hacer algo...Loveless-contestó malévolamente Aioria dirigiéndose hacia Ritsuka  
-¡¿Pero como sabes que soy Loveless!-contestó Ritsuka al mismo tiempo que observaba como Soubi se ponía delante de él.  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe...-dijo Aioria- bien Yuki...es tu turno  
-De acuerdo...-contestó Yuki confundido  
-¡Yuki!-dijo Ritsuka espantado  
-Lo siento...-susurró el chico al tiempo que empezaba a recitar algo...-Usa las cadenas para atar lo que nunca debería ser soltado...¡ENCADENAR!  
En ese momento miles de cadenas de un azul brillante salieron de la nada y ataron a Soubi por piernas, brazos y cuello.  
-¡¡Soubi!-gritó Ritsuka desconcertado  
Soubi no hacía más que mirar a los chicos con su mirada llena de odio y de frialdad  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Ritsuka  
-Nosotros somos...¡T IMELESS!-dijo Aioria fuertemente  
-¿TIMELESS?-dijo Soubi- Nunca escuche de ustedes durante mi estancia en las 7 Lunas  
-Es que no somos de ahí  
-¡Qué!-exclamó Soubi  
-Vamos Yuki , terminemos con esto pronto...  
-Sí...Deja fluir la sangre para poder observarla con mis propios ojos...!DESGARRATE¡  
Al final de esta frase, las cadenas oprimieron a Soubi haciendolo sangrar, provocando un grito de dolor en el chico  
-¡ESPEREN¡-gritó Ritsuka-...¡quien tiene que ser lastimado...soy yo!  
-Eso no es verdad...-contestó Aioria-...tu no eres el Sacrifice de Soubi ni él tu combatiente así que lo que le pase a el nada tiene que ver contigo!  
-Pero entonces...¿porqué antes si sufría los daños que le hacían a Soubi?  
-Piénsalo bien, piénsalo muy bien Ritsuka-dijo Aioria en un tono escalofriante-¿Acaso alguna vez sangraste durante un combate?  
-N..No-tartamudeo Ritsuka  
-¡Ahí esta la prueba de que nada tengas que ver con Soubi!-contestó Aioria fríamente  
-Pero...  
-Lo siento Ritsuka, pero es la verdad-contestó Yukihiro  
-¡No!...él y yo estábamos a punto de forjar un lazo muy poderoso...  
-Entonces que bueno que nos dimos prisa!-contestó Aioria furioso-Terminemos con esto!  
-Sï..-contestó Yuki  
-¿Qué le quieren hacer a Soubi?-preguntó Ritsuka  
-Lo encerraremos en un círculo de tiempo...-dijo Yuki  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó inocentemente Ritsuka  
-Es un lugar donde Soubi se quedara encerrado, su tiempo no transcurrirá, nada existira en ese círculo y estara ahí...¡para siempre!  
-¡Qué!-exclamó Ritsuka  
-¡Son unos...!-exclamó muy enojado Soubi  
-¡No se los permitiré¡-dijo Ritsuka corriendo hacia donde estaba Soubi sujetado pero en ese momento...  
-Amarra su cuerpo para que su alma no sufra...¡SUJETAR!-dijo Yuki haciendo que unas cadenas de color plateado sujetaran a Ritsuka por las manos y pies.  
-Lo siento Loveless, pero él nos ordeno que no debías salir herido y no podemos desobedecerle...-dijo Yuki  
-¿Él?-dijo Ritsuka confundido  
-Sï, él...-interrumpió Aioria- mira Loveless, nosotros no te vamos a lastimar; solo dejanos cumplir con nuestro trabajo y nos iremos  
-Pero...¿por qué se quieren llevar a Soubi?-dijo Ritsuka  
-Eso es algo que nos prohibió decir...-dijo Yuki  
-Bien!...Soubi, es tiempo de que te vayas...-dijo Aioria furioso  
-No, por favor, por favor, no le hagan nada!-gritó Ritsuka intentando liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban  
-Lo siento pero es una orden...-dijo Yukihiro mirando tristemente a Ritsuka  
-No, por favor...recuerdas:"seremos amigos siempre"-dijo Ritsuka  
-¿Amigos?-dijo Yuki con una mirada extraña en su rostro  
-Sí...amigos, tú y yo somos amigos así que por favor no le hagas nada...-dijo Ritsuka  
-Sella su tiempo y envíalo a un lugar desconocido para todos ¡SELLATE¡- "_Seremos amigos_" "S_eremos amigos..._ "- eran las palabras que rondaban en la cabeza de Yuki al momento de hacer el conjuro-Lo siento...-dijo Yukihiro mientras un gran destello de luz salía de sus manos y se dirigía en dirección a Soubi quien alzó el rostro ensangrentado y dijo mirando a su chico:  
-Ritsuka...te amo  
En ese momento Soubi desapareció dejando como único recuerdo aquellas últimas palabras...  
¡¡¡¡¡¡Soubi!   
-Es mejor que nos vayamos Yuki...-dijo Aioria  
-Sí...-contestó éste

-Nunca nos volveremos a ver Loveless...-dijo Aioria mientras tomaba de la mano a Yuki

Yuki y Aioria desaparecieron, en ese momento las cadenas que sujetaban a Ritsuka hicieron lo mismo y el chico corrió hacia donde estaba Soubi y cayendo de rodillas en el lugar empezó a llorar..  
"_Soubi...tu me lo prometiste, me dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre...¡¡¡¡Soubi!_"   
---ø---  
El chico de ojos verdes se encontraba caminando felizmente por el lago Korum cuando de pronto ante sus ojos un terrible hoyo negro apareció. Del hoyo negro salió un chico alto, cabello rubio y adulto(pues ya no tenía sus orejas), se acercó a él con cuidado(ya que el hoyo aún estaba ahí)para examinarlo y noto que estaba desmayado pero pronunciaba una palabras..."_Ritsuka...perdoname_"., en ese momento el chico ojiverde (no se si esa palabra exista...pero "usen la imaginación" como dice la esponja amarilla esa...) tocó al joven rubio e inmediatamente el hoyo negro jalo al chico a su interior, despareciendo después de esto el agujero negro junto con el chico ojiverde.  
-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Soubi mientras abría sus ojos suavemente encontrándose cerca de un lago y viendo en el suelo pequeños camarones morados salidos de unos envases verdes que estaban regados por ahí...-¿Dónde estoy?  
---ø---  
Intentó tranquilizarse...eso no podía estar pasando, todo debía ser un sueño, al día siguiente despertaría y encontraría a Soubi a un lado de él, medio dormido y acariciándole su pequeña cabeza sin orejas...¡Claro! ¡Todo debía ser un sueño, más bien una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla! Pero no era así...Soubi ya no estaba y él se encontraba nuevamente y como siempre...solo.  
No pudo contener las lagrimas y los gritos y empezó a llorar con tal fuerza que hizo que todos los pajarillos que se encontraban en los árboles salieran huyendo de las ramas al escuchar tal sonido pero justo en ese momento Ritsuka sintió algo, como cuando sintió que las Zero se acercaban, aquella sensación...¿qué era?  
De pronto en el mismo lugar donde Soubi había desaparecido, se abrió un hoyo negro y de aquí salió un muchacho. Ritsuka se acercó a él rapidamente esperando que fuera Soubi...pero no era él.  
Abrió sus ojos verdes y se incorporo, encontrándose con un chico más ó menos de su edad con ojos casi negros y unas lindas orejitas. Ritsuka estaba muy impresionado por la llegada de ese chico (a traves del hoyo) y pensando que tal vez pudiera ser un combatiente más, exclamó...  
-¿¡Quien eres tú!  
-Yo...-dijo el chico de ojos verdes-...mi nombre es...Tetsu Katsushiro  
Y Ritsuka aún creyendo en la teoría de que podría ser un comatiente le dijo  
-¡No me refiero a ese nombre, me refiero a tu verdadero nombre¡  
-Pero...ese es mi nombre-dijo el chico asustado ante la actitud de Ritsuka  
-Esta vez no me van a engañar..tú no me engañaras como lo hicieron Yukihiro y Aioria...¡dime tu verdadero nombre!  
-Es que idioma quieres que te lo diga...mi nombre es ¡ Tetsu Katsushiro-y ahora es tiempo de que tu me contestes algo...  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Ritsuka  
-¿En donde estoy?  
-¿Cómo que en donde?...No es obvio estamos en la Tierra, en las montañas de Nappan...  
-¿En las montañas de que?  
-¡De Nappan!-contestó Ritsuka  
-Esas montañas no existen...¡no te quieras pasar de listo!  
-Es la verdad...  
-Pero...¿qué pasó?  
-¿Qué pasó de que?  
-Yo estaba en el lago de Korum con mis camarones morados y de pronto...no recuerdo ¿qué pasó?  
-Si te refieres a el hoyo negro-dijo Ritsuka extrañado  
-¡Es cierto!...¡Ahora recuerdo...estaba paseando tranquilamente cuando un hoyo negro se apareció ante mí y un chico salió de él...  
-¿Un chico?  
-Sí...tenía cabello rubio, era alto, y era un adulto..  
-¡¡¡Soubi!-gritó Ritsuka al reconocer la descripción  
-¿Soubi?¿quién es?  
-El es mí...novio-Ritsuka no sabía porque contestaba a todo lo que el chico quería, el no quería pero algo lo obligaba a contestarle  
-¿Así que ese chico es tu novio?  
-Sí...  
-¡¡¡Ritsuka!-gritaban Natsuo, Youji y Yuiko que ya se habían repuesto del desmayo y se dirigían hacia él.  
-¡¿Dónde esta Soubi!-exclamó Youji muy asustado al no ver por ningún lado a Soubi  
-El...se ha ido-contestó melancólicamente Ritsuka  
-¿Qué?-exclamaron petrificados  
-Sí...el se ha ido-dijo Ritsuka mientras de sus tristes ojos brotaban cientos de lagrimas  
-Ritsuka...-murmuró Yuiko al encontrar al chico muy triste  
-Lo encontraremos, ya veras...-dijo Natsuo  
-¿Y Aioria y Yukihiro?-preguntó con desprecio Youji  
-Ellos resultaron ser...TÍMELES-dijo Ritsuka con rencor  
-¿TIMELESS?¡Eso ni siquiera existe en las 7 Lunas!-exclamó Youji  
-Es que no son de las Siete Lunas...-contestó Ritsuka  
Ritsuka se apresuró a contales todo lo sucedido, aunque la voz le salía cortada pues las lagrimas le impedían hablar claramente. Les contó todo hasta la llegada del chico ojiverde. Tetsu no podía encontrarse más deconcertado: se encontraba en medio de unas mntañas que, según él, no existían; escuchó la conversación de Ritsuka en donde se hablaban de combatientes y de poderes, recordaba lo del hoyo negro, a Soubi pronunciando esas palabras...todo era muy confuso.  
-¿Y quien es este?-preguntó Natsuo acercándose a Tetsu  
-Mi nombre es Tetsui Katsushiro- señaló el chico  
-¿Y como es eso de que llegaste aquí a través de un hoyo negro?-dijo Youji  
-No lo sé...  
-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?-dijo Natsuo  
-Yo...no lo sé ¡No lo sé!-exclamó muy confundido Tetsu-...quiero volver a mi casa, con Hana y Midori...  
-¿Hana?¿Midori?-dijo Youji  
-Sí...-contestó confundido el chico  
-Dejemos a un lado a ese chico y pensemos en lo que le pasó a Soubi-interrumpió Yuiko quien se encontraba abrazando a Ritsuka  
-Tienes razón-contestaron los Zero  
-¿Por qué alejaron a Soubi de mí?-dijo Ritsuka tristemente  
-Eso es algo de no sabemos Ritsuka...pero no te preocupes encontraremos a Soubi y todo volverá a la normalidad-dijo Natsuo intentando tranquilizar a Ritsuka quien aun se encontraba bañado en un mar de lagrimas  
-Pero...¿no tenemos alguna pista de donde puede estar Soubi?-dijo Youji  
-Sí tenemos!-se apresuró a contestar Ritsuka-Creo que no les he dicho que este chico (señalo a Tetsu) me ha dicho que en el lugar donde el se encontraba apareció un hoyo negro y de así salió...Soubi  
-¡Qué!-exclamaron todos acercándose a Tetsu  
Exigieron al chico que hablara y contara todo con detalle y Tetsu no se negó a hacerlo. Después de la narración observaron a Ritsuka con ternura intentando compartir su dolor...Aunque aún así seguían sin entender lo que había pasado...  
-Ya les he ayudado contándoles todo, ahora por favor...¿me podrían ayudar a mí?-dijo Tetsu  
-si-contestó indiferente Natsuo  
-¿Me podrían decir como me puedo dirigir hacia la ciudad de Kajima?  
-¿Kajima? Esa ciudad no existe...  
-¡¿Qué!...primero me dicen que estamos en las montañas Nappan las cuales no existen y ahora me dicen que mi ciudad, la ciudad donde crecí y a la ciudad que quiero volver...¿¡No existe?  
-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Youji  
-Es cierto...-afirmó Natsuo  
-Es mejor que por el momento vayamos a descansar...mañana pensaremos en todo de nuevo-dijo Yuiko  
-Tienes razón, además Ritsuka necesita descansar y tranquilizarse...-dijo Natsuo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su pobre amigo  
-Entonces...vayamos a dormir-dijo Yuiko mientras ayudaba a Ritsuka a levantarse del suelo  
Ritsuka estaba como en trance, era tanta tristeza y tanto dolor a la vez que no podía soportarlo. No dijo nada hasta llegar a la casa de campaña donde le dijo a Yuiko:  
-Muchas gracias por todo Yuiko...  
-No hay de que Ritsuka, descansa..-contestó la pelirrosa  
-Intentare...  
Todos se dirigieron a sus casas de campañas, y como sabían que la casa de campaña de Yuki y Aioria estaría desocupada, le propusieron a Tetsu que durmiera ahí, ya que nada podrían hacer ese día. Tetsu aceptó y entre confusión y frío logro dormir.  
El único que no durmió fue Ritsuka quien lloro durante toda la noche, sus gemidos, gritos y su llanto expresaban tanto dolor qué esa noche el cielo compartío su pena llorando con él; haciendo caer una lluvia terrible y un viento que golpeaba con fuerza las casas de campañas de los chicos. Ritsuka al notar que empezaba a llover fuertemente salió de la casa y se colocó bajo la lluvia, esperando que el viento y la lluvia se llevaran un poco de su dolor, sin embargo esto no paso...el sufrimiento continuaba en su corazón...y mezclandose las lagrimas con las gotas de lluvia Ritsuka no hizó mas que llorar y gritar...

¡¡¡¡¡Soubi!

---

Snif, snif TT ¡Que triste! Pero así tenía que ser, espero no me apedreen por lo que le hice a Soubi (NO MURIO eh!), si todavía no han entendido lo que pasó no se preocupen, ya que en el próximo capítulo lo explicare más(es que este capitulo era una introducción..)Pero si tiene dudas y de plano están con cara de ? Entones no duden en preguntar y yo les contestare con mucho gusto.

Y por cierto si lo leen, haganme el favor de dejar reviews…por favor. Ya que se tomaron la molestia, Yuiko se los agradecera mucho! Porque los reviews me indican si les esta gustando la historia o no TT bueno dejen reviews adios!

Chuuu!

Con cariño: Yuiko san


End file.
